Take Another Breath
by desolate inspiration
Summary: A new companion lands in the proverbial lap of the Shikon no Tama shard hunters, and proceeds to make their lives a little bit more interesting. But what does Sesshoumaru have to do with any of this? Formerly titled Lust for Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Well. I hate doing this, but sometimes it's necessary. Because I got really bad writer's block not only on my original fic (due to personal complications) but my Zelda fic.. I decided to start writing another. Since lately I've been obsessed with Inuyasha (namely Sesshoumaru.. kekeke) I thought I'd delve into the world of Inuyasha fanfics. Even though I haven't seen the whole series, and that bugs me, I suppose I know enough about it not to make a complete and total idiot of myself. Anyways! Um, I didn't want to post this, since it's just a venture into fangirl-dom and to try and get rid of my writer's block.. but well my friend Dante made me. So I don't particularly care if anyone reviews or not. Just if it sucks, don't tell me. Having my self-confidence destroyed will not make it easier to write. Oh btw the title of this fic is taken from a Gackt song, which inspired it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I just own Hikari. And any other original characters I may come up with.

* * *

_My uncertain soul melts entirely into oblivion  
While I'm puzzled by the visible scars, I stretch out my hand _

In a bright white field of vision, at the end, time is uncontrollable  
The tears running off won't come back, the promise from that day

No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again

I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions  
If only just for a little while..., I want to return to human form

If you're going to erase the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me  
Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile  
Just for you

Take another breath  
You can't find what's important  
Destroy all of the peace  
Make the same mistake over again

No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again

-Gackt : **Lust for Blood

* * *

**

It was just another day in the Sengoku Jidai. Youkai prowled the land, humans went about their.. growing old and dying thing, and one of the oddest family groups to ever grace the feudal era was doing what they did best. Shard hunting.

The inu-hanyou Inuyasha strolled at the head of the group with the fabled Tetsusaiga sheathed at his hip. Just behind him walked the taijiya Sango, Hiraikotsu strapped to her back and neko Kirara curled around her neck. At the demon exterminator's side was the girl from five-hundred years in the future, the miko and protector of the Shikon no Tama, Higurashi Kagome. Perched on the girl's shoulder, sucking enthusiastically on a lollipop, was the young kitsune, Shippou. And at the rear of the group, enjoying the view of female assets just in front of him, was the houshi Miroku, the rings of his staff jingling with every step.

Despite the fact that the day seemed no different from any other, with the sun shining, birds chirping, and Inuyasha incurring Kagome's wrath every so often to leave hanyou-shaped craters in the road, their day - and their lives - were about to change drastically.

Inuyasha was the first one to see the form lying still in the middle of the hard-packed dirt road, about fifty feet in front of them. That sensitive inu nose wrinkled, sniffing at the air as his hand instinctively moved to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Sango, ever attentive, reached over to halt the chattering Kagome's steps. Both women watched Inuyasha, until Miroku came to a stop just behind the two women, also gazing thoughtfully at the hanyou. Until the inevitable happened, that is.

_Crack_.

"HENTAI!"

The dazed houshi stared up at the sky as a bump welled on his head, Sango glaring threateningly down at him with her Hiraikotsu prepared for another strike.

"Miroku, when are you going to learn that trying to feel up Sango is just going to end with you in pain?" Kagome sighed and shook her head, trying to be the peacemaker, though her brown eyes were filled with mirth. Shippou, rolling on her shoulder, made no such effort; he clutched Kagome's thick black hair to keep from falling off as he laughed.

"Lady Kagome, are you quite aware I can see up your skirt from this vantage point?"

Kagome bristled, and all she had to do was look at the taijiya, who dealt him another blow to the head with her boomerang, before reattaching it to her back. Then the two women sidled away from the now decidedly incapacitated monk, and closer to Inuyasha. "What is it, Inuyasha? Why did you stop?"

"Keh. There's something in the road." The clawed hand not gripping Tetsusaiga's battered hilt motioned towards the indistinct shape down the road ahead of them, his furry ears swiveling on top of his head. He could sense a very faint youkai presence, but doubted it was coming from whoever, or whatever, was sprawled in the dirt. No youkai would do that.. unless... "It might be a trap."

"It _might_ be someone in trouble, so we should at least check it out." Kagome, ever the soft-hearted and kind miko, gently placed Shippou on the ground, before un shouldering her bow and pulling an arrow from her quiver, just in case. By this time, Miroku had recovered and was standing a safe distance away from the two females of the group, prepared to investigate whatever the thing was.

"Oi, wench! I'm the leader of this group, I say what we do and don't do!" Inuyasha closed his golden eyes, folded his hands into the billowing sleeves of his haori, and snuffled at the air again. Though he did crack an eye open moments later, only to find the whole group had gone on ahead of him. "Hey! Whaddya think you're doing, onna!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice was deceptively soft. Inuyasha knew what was coming, and stared at her with a dismayed expression.

"Don't you--"

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha's curses and promises of vengeance were muffled by a faceful of dirt and the crater he'd created when he face-planted.

"Those subjugation beads are very handy, Kagome."

"I know!"

----------

Inuyasha had removed himself from his crater and returned to the fore of the group by the time they reached the thing, now seen to be a person, laying in the middle of the tree-lined road. Everyone but Kagome was mentally puzzling over her odd clothing, and Kagome was just wondering how the hell someone seemingly from her own time managed to be in the Sengoku Jidai.

It was a girl, who looked to be just a little bit older than Kagome, maybe twenty-two at the most. Her hair was a stark white, streaked with black as it fell to her hips, and her skin was pale. Very pale, in fact; she made snow look tan in comparison, and the thick black eyeliner around her closed eyes enhanced how white her skin was. Her arms up to the base of her fingers and the entirety of her legs were covered in black lace; a tight black shirt with a picture of an animated fox and the words 'Kitsunes do it best' as well as a pair of indecently short black shorts, and black sneakers several sizes too large for her feet, completed the ensemble.

Probably the most troubling to the whole group was the fact that her ears were pointed. In itself, this was not worrisome, but add in the claw-like nails... This combined with the fact that all could sense a youkai presence in the area gave them cause to worry.

"I'll handle this." Inuyasha gestured the rest of the group away several feet, and went around to the female's side, giving her another thorough glance. He noticed on passing that she was.. quite generously endowed, with a small waist, nice hips, and very long, shapely legs. The combination was enough to make him growl slightly, ears pressing flat against his head. What a bad time for his hentai side to kick in! But he shook the building desire aside, and reached out with a bare foot, nudging at the female's prone form. "Oi! Wench!"

The hanyou's breath caught as a pair of beautiful turquoise eyes fluttered open, to gaze up at him. They were glazed, as though she'd been awakened from a deep sleep, and the groan she uttered in a low, throaty tone made all the blood rush from his head to his groin.

This was his ultimate downfall.

After a few blinks, her eyes opened wide, and with a squeaky cry, she was gone in a flash of grey-blue smoke. Everyone gasped, looking quite bewildered, except for Shippou. The kitsune was watching intently, enthralled by what he was seeing, as his fluffy tail twitched excitedly.

"KYAH! She's biting my fucking leg!" Sure enough, a miniature version of the woman, about two feet tall and complete with fluffy white black-tipped tail, had attached herself to Inuyasha's left leg, and was gnawing determinedly at his calf through the voluminous leg of his hakama. As he drew the Tetsusaiga and attempted to attack her, she rushed off into the underbrush. "I'll fuckin' kill that li'l runt!"

"Inuyasha, no!" Completely ignoring Kagome's words, the irate hanyou ran off into the woods after the small figure, leaving an exasperated miko, confused taijiya, thoughtful monk, and a kitsune who was rolling around on the ground giggling.

The whole group stared in amazement as the woman, restored to her full height of five-foot-six, dropped gracefully from a tree off to their left and strolled towards the group. Her eyes flicked between the members of the group, before landing on Shippou, who was now standing next to Kagome's leg and grinning up at the newcomer. That made her pause, and she flashed him a fanged smile, before lifting her gaze to Kagome.

"Well.. what an odd group indeed. A hanyou, a taijiya, a neko, a monk, a miko.. and a kitsune."

"I'm gonna get you, you bitch!" Inuyasha came stumbling out of the forest the way he'd gone, and barreled towards the female. She just looked at him with a disinterested gaze, and stepped nimbly away from his clumsy swing of Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! OSUWARI!" The female snickered as Inuyasha went face-down in the dirt again, turning a grin and a grateful nod to Kagome.

"I suppose that since I have thoroughly annoyed your inu companion and earned him a sitting on my behalf, I should introduce myself." She chuckled, glancing down at the still-prone Inuyasha, who was giving her his best glare. "My name is Hikari."

Shippou was still gazing up at Hikari with his bright emerald green eyes, and he ran forward, ignoring Kagome's warning gasp and reaching hand. As the kit came closer, Hikari knelt before him, her lips quirked into a slight smirk. He stopped just in front of her, and rose up on his little toes, to pat at her cheek with a small hand. "..You?"

Hikari's clawed hands reached forward, gently picking Shippou up and gazing at him. Kagome moved to grab her adopted son, but Sango held the girl back, shaking her head. She wanted to see what was happening here, and she honestly didn't think the oddly-dressed woman would harm Shippou.

Hikari gave Sango a small smile, then looked back at Shippou, tilting her head ever so slightly. "You're a sight for sore eyes, little one."

Shippou gave an inarticulate sound of glee, and launched himself forward, little arms wrapping around Hikari's neck, while her own held Shippou close. Everyone was silent, staring in shock and surprise.. except Kagome. There was an angry, possessive light in the miko's eyes.

Who the hell _was_ this woman, and why was she holding her Shippou!


	2. Chapter 2

Whee. Chapter two of my odd little tale. Three and a half chapters in two days is where I'm at now.. working on the fourth. That'll be up as soon as I'm done with it, and three right after this one. ..And in case you couldn't tell, I'm not too fond of Kagome. But I adore Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. His little ears are so freakin' cute! And Shippou. Shippou is so cuddly. I want one. ..Done ranting now, read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I want to, but I don't. Especially Sesshy... :Growls: Oh yeah, Hikari's the only thing that's mine. No steal. You can draw her if you want though. :D I'd love if someone did that.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Kagome watched Hikari closely as the woman played with Shippou, suspicious of her motives. And obviously so. Even Miroku was more tactful than her at the moment, despite watching the newcomer's shapely form from behind his bangs. And oblivious to the possessive glares Sango was giving him. "You hid from a storm in a cave in the woods, in America no less, you ran through blue magic, fell asleep from exhaustion.. and woke up in the middle of the road in the Sengoku Jidai."

Snatching up the giggling Shippou, Hikari ruffled his red hair and sat down against a tree, before shooing him off to collect one of the cups of ramen Kagome was now preparing and handing out to the group. "Yep, that about covers it. And judging from the story you told me, it was the same magic. Though your well sounds much easier to get into and out of.. there's no way I'm going to be able to leave now."

Kagome gave Hikari a puzzled look, wondering why the woman didn't sound at all saddened by that fact. After slurping down a bit of her ramen, she waved her chopsticks towards the other girl from the modern era, gesturing as she spoke. "You're not upset by this? And how come you can speak Japanese?"

"Because America isn't really my home. Japan is." Four sets of hands stopped devouring ramen at the same instant, all eyes except for Shippou and Kirara turning to their strange new companion. She chuckled, running claws through her black bangs and tucking them behind her ears. "My parents are originally from Japan. They left when the humans started killing off all the youkai, and fled to China. They traveled the world for several hundred years, but were killed in a war in Europe when I was.. oh, about two hundred. Then I moved to America and have bounced around there ever since." That was when she noticed their wide-eyed stares, and blinked. "..What?"

"..Two hundred? Lady Hikari, if you don't mind my asking.. just what are you?" Miroku, still oblivious to Sango's glares, was slowly trying to get closer to the woman. If he could just get a good feel of that nice-looking rump of hers, he'd welcome the pain that would result, although unsure if it would come from Hikari herself or the irritated demon slayer.

"Geeze, I thought you guys were smarter than that." Shippou cackled at the looks on their faces as he said that, and finished up his ramen, handing the container to Kagome before he scampered back over to Hikari and settled on her lap. "She's a youkai! A kitsune, to be exact."

Before they could even ask, Hikari was nodding in confirmation to Shippou's words, running her claws gently through the little kit's hair. "Yep. But I'm not surprised you didn't notice it earlier. I've become very adept at suppressing my youki, because believe it or not, there are a lot of people in America who have the ability to sense youkai."

Kagome stared resentfully at the unfinished ramen in her hand, before passing the container over to Inuyasha to finish off. Well now she understood why Shippou was so attached to Hikari, but that didn't make it any easier for Kagome to accept. Though she immediately forced herself to perk up, giving a beaming smile to the group as she shifted through her backpack. "Well, I know there's a spring nearby, I'm going to take a bath!"

"I think I'll join you, Kagome." Sango set her empty ramen container with the growing pile, and stood easily, her lithe form stretching out with a sigh. But before Kagome could wander off, she nudged the miko in the side, gesturing subtly towards Hikari. Kagome frowned, but nodded, and swallowed her resentment.

"Hikari! You're welcome to join us if you want."

The youkai blinked in surprise, and looked up at Kagome and Sango, before giving them a little smile. "Thanks, but I agreed to work with Shippou on kitsune magic, and tell him more about our kind. I appreciate it, though."

The two women nodded, then went off through the woods towards the hot spring. Hikari then looked down at Shippou, tickling him gently as she grinned. But she stopped when the kit spoke up, his words choked by giggles. "Kagome thinks you're stealing me."

"..What? Oh... She kinda adopted you, didn't she?" She sighed when Shippou nodded, frowning ever so slightly. Cradling him carefully in her arms, she stood and walked a small distance away from the remaining members of the group, ignoring the stares she was getting from both Miroku and Inuyasha. "So that's why she doesn't like me. I think you should talk to her later, Shippou. But for now, let's work on that magic, okay?"

"Okay!"

"All right kiddo, show me what you've got!"

----------

Late that night, Kagome stirred as she felt Shippou squirming in her sleeping bag next to her. Figuring that the kit was just heeding the 'call of nature' she shifted and opened up her sleeping bag, letting him crawl out. But she watched him walk away, to make sure he'd be okay, and her heart sank when she saw what he did.

Rather than wandering off into the nearby bushes, he made a beeline for the figure curled up against the base of a tree, gently patting at the sleeping Hikari's cheek as he spoke quietly. "Hikari?"

The older kitsune opened her eyes, looking down at Shippou as she quirked a brow. "Yes, Shippou?"

"Can I sleep with you? I usually sleep with Kagome, but..."

"Of course. I understand." Hikari swept the kit into her arms, and curled around him as she snuggled into a more comfortable position, and soon enough they were both asleep again.

Kagome tried to keep the tears from falling, but they just wouldn't. Though Shippou had explained the kinship between kitsunes earlier, that didn't stop it from hurting.. the fact that she knew she was losing her Shippou to another woman.

----------

Several days passed, and nothing of much consequence happened. Hikari continued to work with Shippou on his kitsune magic, which was growing steadily stronger each day under her experienced tutelage. There was the usual series of Inuyasha-shaped craters left in the road, and bumps left on Miroku's head from the Hiraikotsu. There was even one opportunity that they came upon a youkai with one of the shards of the Shikon no Tama in its forehead, but with the aid of their new kitsune companion, it was easy to take down.

Inuyasha had warmed up considerably towards Hikari, and surprisingly enough, so had Kagome. Mainly after discovering an affinity for several of the same bands and a mutual love of one of the bath products the miko had with her.

It was one day after a particularly trying session with Shippou, having already bathed and sent the kit off to do the same with Kagome and Sango, that Hikari was lounging beside the fire, combing the tangles out of her hair with her claws. She knew Miroku was slowly yet surely sidling his way over to her, under the guise of 'meditating'. Inuyasha was patrolling the area, keeping an eye out for youkai or troublesome humans, which left the youkai and monk alone at the fire.

Needless to say, Hikari wasn't at all surprised when Miroku's hand found her rear. She opened her eyes with a sigh, and slowly turned to face the monk, pools of bright turquoise gazing at him from behind thick lashes. Miroku gulped, awaiting the bonk on the head or the palm against his cheek, only to blink in surprise when he saw her face nearing his, her voice issuing forth in a low purr. "I'm surprised you've waited this long, Houshi-sama... I know you've been watching me since the moment I joined your little group."

"Eheheh.. heh.. ahem. I was simply waiting for the right oppor-- EEK!" A very unmanly squeak issued from the lecherous monk as he suddenly had the sensation of claws pricking the area around his genitalia, then digging in ever so slightly. More surprised that she would put her hand there than what she was going to do, he looked down, only to blanch at the sight of both her hands laying in plain view.

"Kitsune magic, Houshi-sama. Now, you might not see a hand there, but I assure you, it can do damage. So I suggest you remove _your_ hand from my person, unless you want to be castrated. Do it again, and I'll go through with that threat. Should you be enough of a baka to do it yet again after that, I'll make you a eunuch. Do I make myself clear, Miroku?" The monk gave another undignified squeak and pulled his hand away from Hikari's ass, then scrambled all the way to the other side of the fire. The youkai couldn't help a giggle, especially when she looked up and saw a pair of amber eyes glimmering with amusement in the branches of a tree. "You can come down, Inuyasha. I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha gave a small growl, and dropped from the tree, landing in a crouch next to Hikari. Miroku groaned slightly, embarrassed that there had been another witness to his little transgression, but Inuyasha just gave him a 'shame on you' look, then turned his attention back to Hikari. "I can see that, wench. I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt the monk. He's useful to us."

"Because of the Kazaana in his hand, courtesy of Naraku."

"..Yeah, but.. how did you know about that?" Inuyasha leaned in close, sniffing at Hikari suspiciously. Miroku hadn't used his Kazaana, and no one had said anything about it. Was she a minion of Naraku's?

"Uh.. my parents told me?" Damn! Hikari's mind was whirling. She almost let slip one of her little secrets, and only prayed Inuyasha would buy the lie. But as he turned one disbelieving golden eye on her, she sighed in defeat. "..Okay, my parents didn't tell me, but.. you have to promise you won't reveal what I'm about to tell you."

"Keh, I don't see why I should trust you, wench. You could be one of Naraku's little bitches!" Inuyasha snuffled at her, and then abruptly gave a low whimper, and started pounding one foot against the ground. Of all the dirty tricks! How did that damn kitsune know that scratching behind his ears would incapacitate him like this?

"Promise, Inuyasha." Hikari took his whimper of submission as an assent, and stopped scratching behind that furry little ear, instead fixing Inuyasha with an intense stare. "I can see things. When I touch someone, I see things about their past, and their future. And sometimes, things just come to me.. in dreams, and even when I'm wide awake. That's how I know about Miroku's Kazaana, and your little dilemma over Kikyou and Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled, before pressing flat to his head. His voice softened, eyes gazing almost sadly at Hikari. "..You know about that?"

Hikari nodded, but reached over to gently rub one of Inuyasha's little ears, like his mother did to soothe him when he was a child. That was what convinced him, even as she smiled comfortingly. "Yes, but it won't be a problem much longer.. I promise you that."

----------

Everyone was deep in sleep that night when the disturbance happened.

Miroku abruptly let out a wail of pain, clutching at his hand with the Kazaana as he convulsed and fell away from the tree against which he'd been sleeping. Sango and Kagome were immediately at his side, while Inuyasha dropped from his tree swinging the Tetsusaiga about and growling. Hikari was the only one who remained calm, giving Shippou a knowing look and a wink as he glanced up at her.

As soon as all the commotion started, it smoothed over, a pale Miroku falling over into Sango's arms as he passed out. Kirara transformed into her true youkai form, fire sprouting from her paws, as Sango hefted the monk and made to climb onto the neko's back, intending to return to Kaede's village and get him some help

It was Hikari's calm voice that halted her, the whole group turning to look at the youkai in surprise. "There is no need for that, Sango. Houshi-sama is fine, and if you don't believe me, remove those prayer beads around his hand and look for yourself."

Inuyasha, remembering what Hikari had told him, sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked at the kitsune with a questioning glance. She just nodded, and the hanyou gave a beaming grin, rushing over to hurriedly unwind the prayer beads from Miroku's Kazaana. The sight that greeted a very confused Kagome and Sango made all three stare in wonder.

The Kazaana was gone.

"Well I'll be damned. That can only mean one thing..." Inuyasha turned to look at Hikari once again, who just gaving him a knowing little grin, before settling back down to sleep with Shippou once again nestled in her arms. "Naraku's dead."

"What? How is that possible? How can you know that, Inuyasha?" Kagome glared at the hanyou, wondering why he kept looking at Hikari. Bad enough she had to compete with a clay priestess, she hoped he wasn't lusting after Hikari too. Then she might be forced to dislike the kitsune again.

"Keh. Calm down, wench. Hikari will explain in the morning. It's her secret after all."

The group returned to their various sleeping spots, though Sango remained at Miroku's side, his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. Kirara remained with her mistress, curled up next to Miroku and purring. The taijiya was watching Hikari, wondering what secrets the youkai had.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo! Chapter three. Enter the sexiness, and the beginning of the angsty-drama stuff. The sibling rivalry isn't just over Tetsusaiga in this story... Read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say it again? Ya'll know the drill. Them not mine. Hikari mine. There. Happy?

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early, rousing the Shikon hunters from their slumber. Sango's gaze first fell to the monk whose head was resting on her lap. Miroku's eyes slowly opened, and violet clashed with brown as the demon exterminator smiled down at him. "How are you feeling, houshi-sama?"

"Quite well, my dear Sango. Though, I must say, I am a bit puzzled. Pleasurable position though it may be, why do I awaken with my head in your lap?" A lecherous gleam came to his eyes, but it was quelled by the dangerous look she gave him. Poor guy just couldn't catch a break, could he?

"I think that's something best explained by Hikari. If she ever comes back.. which seems doubtful, considering Shippou's gone too." Kagome squirmed out of her sleeping bag and began to roll it up again, ignoring the questioning glances everyone was giving her at her spiteful tone. That blasted youkai kidnapped her Shippou and seduced her Inuyasha! Why shouldn't she be spiteful?

"..It's nice to know you have such faith in me, Kagome. I thought for sure you despise me." Kagome winced at Hikari's cold tone, and didn't have to feign the apologetic look that appeared on her features as she turned around. Everyone was giving her disappointed looks, including Shippou, but Hikari refused to look at her at all. The youkai must be really burned, considering she was so nice otherwise.

"Gomen nasai, Hikari. I'm simply worried for Miroku."

"Understandable. Shippou and I have returned with breakfast; I shall explain as the rest of you eat." Hikari knelt next to the remains of the fire, placing a basket on the ground. It had several eggs just waiting to be cooked with the rice there, as well as some fish, already gutted and cleaned. Shippou hopped down from her shoulder and went about preparing the food to be cooked and served to the hanyou and human members of the group.

"Will you not be joining us, Hikari-san?" Sango looked curiously at the kitsune as Kagome began cooking, making a sort of make-shift fish stir fry. Hikari shook her head, looking slightly amused.

"No. Full grown youkai don't need to eat as frequently as younger youkai, or even hanyou or ningen for that matter. Now, if you are all quite awake, I'm ready to explain, as I'm sure Inuyasha told you I would." Hikari shot a slightly reprimanding look at Inuyasha, who had the grace to blush as he dug into his food. But they all nodded, so she sighed, settling quite comfortably with Shippou on her lap.

"I have a rare gift. In the modern world, it is called.. clairvoyance, or being psychic. Even though I despise that term..." She made a face even as she said it, then snuffled slightly and gave a brisk shake of her head. "To put it simply, I see the past and future, usually not at will, and most frequently when I touch someone. Miroku's Kazaana is gone because Naraku is dead. I knew it would happen, and I know how it happened."

Everyone looked at her, as though expecting something, and Hikari gazed right back, obviously not going to divulge anything more. So Shippou piped up from her lap, hoping he would stir her into doing just that. "Aren't you going to tell us how, Hikari?"

The kitsune shook her head, gazing almost disinterestedly at her claws. "No. It is not my place to divulge that information. But I assure you, all will be revealed in due time."

The group shared speculative glances, before basically dismissing the subject and returning to their breakfast. Save Kagome and Inuyasha; the hanyou was watching Hikari with an almost admiring gaze, oblivious to the resident miko's own jealous one.

After breakfast, they picked up camp and resumed wandering, Hikari walking up next to Inuyasha at the front of the group. Gold eyes glanced sideways at the kitsunes, to be met by a turquoise pair doing the same. Fanged grins broke out simultaneously, only to fade as Hikari spoke. "Don't let it be seen that you know, but there is a taiyoukai trailing us, beyond the boundaries of anyone's sensing capabilities. He won't harm us, so there's no need to be alarmed. Just be very alert."

Inuyasha gave her a very pointed look and wiggled his ears thoughtfully, but nodded, saying nothing. Let her be mysterious, and say her 'all will be revealed in due time' line.. he'd just wait and see.

----------

Sesshoumaru watched his worthless half-brother's traveling group from a distance, his handsome face as usual impassive. But behind those golden eyes sparked an insatiable curiosity; who was the new member of the pathetic excuse for a pack? She appeared only as another odd ningen like the miko, with her strange clothing, yet the little kit clung to her with an affection he hadn't even shown the other ningen onna.

Taiyoukai senses rebelled slightly, wondering at her scent as well. Like a fresh mountain spring mixed with sakura blossoms, easily discernable from the aromas of the others. And rather surprising he could smell it from how far away he was, since even that damned hanyou's scent was faded at such a distance.

The strange wench deserved watching. So Sesshoumaru continued to tail the group, waiting for the right moment to approach and make his demands.

----------

A whole week and a half passed, with Inuyasha getting closer and closer to Hikari. Not only did the female youkai's scent enchant him, but she was just such an interesting person. Kind, friendly, and happy without being almost annoyingly-bubbly.. like Kagome, he often thought.. she also had a deep side that she frequently revealed to him, in her recitation of beautiful poems, and singing of wonderful songs that were like auditory nectar to his hanyou ears.

He slept close to her each night, usually perching in the branches of whatever tree she and Shippou had curled up at the base of. One night he even attempted to slide himself between her and the tree, with her nestled between his legs and leaning back against his chest. His golden eyes were gleaming with affection when she turned to look at him, but her own turquoise depths were brimming with sadness as she shook her head, the same emotion filling her voice as she spoke.

The words made his heart clench in sorrow every time he thought of them.. her sweet voice so sad.

_"Don't get attached to me, Inuyasha... It hurts me to say it, but I'm not for you. Your choice has already been made. But I will always be your friend."_

Inuyasha had gone to reply to that, wondering why, when he knew in his heart she was the one? But before he could say anything, she'd given him a soft kiss, her expression saying that it was to remember her by. His heart aching, he'd swallowed his hurt and slid away, returning to the branches.

Now, the hanyou looked over at the kitsune walking beside him, his golden eyes once again meeting her turquoise ones. Hikari gave him a sad smile, then looked back at Shippou, who was struggling with his kitsune magic once more, working on forming his fox fire into different shapes between his little clawed hands.

Abruptly, Hikari stiffened, and reached over to gently prod Inuyasha in the shoulder. His ears waggled as he looked at her, his gaze questioning. She mouthed two words, and his hand fell to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

_He's coming._

Hikari and Shippou were the first ones to become aware of the strong youki swiftly descending on them, followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. The next thing they knew, a tall, imposing figure with flowing silver hair and a fluffy pelt over his right shoulder was standing directly in their path, several yards away.

"Sesshoumaru! What the fuck do you want, you bastard!" Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, swinging it in front of him as it transformed. But when Sesshoumaru made no move to attack the group, or even move at all, Inuyasha growled irritably, wondering what his damned brother was up to. That was when he noticed the taiyoukai's golden gaze was fixated on Hikari.

"Sesshoumaru, hm? This is your half-brother then, right, Inuyasha?" Hikari didn't need the hanyou's angry snarl as confirmation, but it helped. She nodded, tilting her head slightly as she stared at the one-armed inu. Handsome, even minus a limb. "He's pretty, for a guy."

"Inuyasha, he has shards of the Shikon no Tama!" Kagomesnatched an arrowfrom her quiver, pulling it taut in her bow as she fed her miko powers into the shaft. The arrowhead flared a bright pink, prepared to purify Sesshoumaru into hell.

"Why do you have shards, Sesshoumaru! Hand them over and we won't have to hurt you! ..Too bad." Inuyasha smirked, baring his fangs at his half-brother. But the sound of quiet giggles made him blink, looking over at Hikari with an absolutely befuddled expression. "..What the fuck! Hikari, why are you laughing!"

Hikari didn't have time to answer, because Sesshoumaru was striding forward. His deep voice rumbled forth, almost a growl, shaking the kitsune to the depths of her being. That voice held so many promises... "This Sesshoumaru doesn't need to explain to you, Inuyasha. But for once, I am not here to kill you.. at least not at the moment."

"And why should we believe you, asshole?" Inuyasha glared warily at his older brother, holding Tetsusaiga at the ready. Sesshoumaru was usually honorable, but he wouldn't put it past him to try something dirty.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop not far in front of Hikari, his intense eyes still gazing thoughtfully at her. He could tell now she was a youkai, close enough to sense her youki. But what kind, and how strong? It seemed the well of strength was deep, but being.. blocked somehow. He snorted, and extended his arm, unfolding the clawed fingers to expose several glowing purplish shards. "I will give you the shards of the Shikon no Tama, but the miko must restore my arm. This Sesshoumaru knows she has the ability to do so."

"Those are the shards from Naraku and his minions! I can tell just by the taint coming off them." Kagome nearly dropped her bow and arrow in surprise, but instead steadied herself, just barely aiming around Hikari. Thoughts of purifying the kitsune were tempting, but she knew the others would be pissed at her. They'd just about adopted the youkai. "How did you get those?"

"He found the carnage after Naraku and his brood were destroyed, and took the shards to ransom them for the restoration of his arm by Kagome." All eyes turned to Hikari as she spoke, and everyone looked extremely shocked. Even Sesshoumaru quirked a brow in faint surprise, the most expression he showed around anyone. "I know I'm right, so you might as well tell them what happened."

Sesshoumaru eyed the female thoughtfully. How could she know such a thing? He would have to find a way to talk to this kitsune later, after the miko restored his missing limb. "This Sesshoumaru happened to be seeking Naraku after the wretched hanyou made threats to his person. Two of thepuppets turned on him, with the aid of the clay priestess, and nearly succeeded in taking him down. Then the taijiya's brother aided, and he was destroyed."

Sango gasped, looking hopeful, and Inuyasha's ears perked up, quivering excitedly. Kikyou turned on Naraku and helped to kill him? And so did Kohaku? But both hearts fell as the taiyoukai finished his recounting.

"The minions died as their master did, and the priestess was wounded. She asked me to kill her when she saw me. I simply collected the shards from the aftermath, and left beforethe inhabitants of the nearby ningen villagecame to investigate the turmoil. I can only assume the remains have been disposed of by now." Sango gave a wail of despair and fell into Miroku's waiting arms, sobbing against his shoulder. Inuyasha looked broken, staring at the ground beneath his feet.

Hikari tilted her head, pretending to study Sesshoumaru further, but she was really grasping Shippou's attention. She made a faint keening noise, and the kit nodded in assent. Time for the fun to start. His green eyes widened, a joyful expression appearing as he leapt from Hikari's shoulder and gave a cry of delight. "Rin!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened ever so slightly in shock, and he turned to look after the kit, wondering if Rin could've possibly appeared without his knowledge. Sure enough, there stood his ward, hugging the small kitsune. But a faint tickling against his hand drew his attention, just as Rin.. vanished, for lack of a better word, and the kit darted off into the underbrush. Shining golden eyes turned back to his hand, staring in amazement and rising anger to see that the shards were gone from his palm.

"So much for getting your arm restored, asshole." Inuyasha had sidled over towards the miko, who was purifying the shards and joining them with their portion of the Shikon no Tama. It looked as though they had only a few shards left to find, and those would undoubtedly be easy.

The female kitsune was standing just where she had been, though the turquoise gaze she pinned on Sesshoumaru danced with mischief. Shippou reappeared from the underbrush behind her, scuttling forward to attach to her leg. Something about this female tugged at his soul, and he bared his fangs in a faint growl, poison bubbling up in his claws. "..This Sesshoumaru wonders how you were able to take the shards and give them to the miko without being caught."

"I don't know what you're talking about, my lord. I didn't move from this spot." Hikari grinned, even though her tone was deferential enough. Shippou giggled quietly against her leg, watching Sesshoumaru even as the inu snorted in disbelief.

"Do you make a mockery of this Sesshoumaru, wench?" Sesshoumaru was trying his hardest to stay angry, but something about her scent, her eyes, and even the caress of her youki against his was soothing him. He wanted to make her laugh, to see the mirth dancing in her eyes.. to see her sweating beneath him, screaming in passion...

"Not at all. But I suggest if you want that arm fixed, you stick around a while. Who knows.. you might obtain something even more valuable in the bargain." Hikari graced him with a meaningful glance, before moving to join the rest of the group. A clawed hand attached to a magenta-striped wrist shot forward andgrabbed her arm, halting her retreat.

"..How did you know about the hanyou's death?" Leaning in closer, Sesshoumaru sought out the crook of her neck, snuffling quietly. Hikari's scent filled him, making him growl with the desire to taste her flesh. But he pulled back slightly as her free hand rose, a single claw gently tracing one of the stripes on his cheek.

"This Hikari knows many things. Perhaps I'll reveal them to you, when the time is right." Uttering a low purr-like growl, Hikari slid out of his grasp and over to the group, suggesting that they make camp soon. There was a hot spring not far away, and they could make it by nightfall if they left now.

----------

Inuyasha had balked at the idea of Sesshoumaru accompanying them, but when Hikari shot him a slightly pleading glance, he relented. For a change, the kitsune relinquished her place at the fore of the group, leaving Kagome to take her place with the hanyou. She noticed with happiness that the two were holding hands. Inuyasha's choice had been made for him, just as she'd said, and Kagome was quite obviously pleased with the outcome.

Miroku and Sango walked together as well, with hands also linked. Everyone knew they were going to end up together, they had just been waiting for Naraku's death. Not to mentioned the taijiya desperately needed the loving comfort of the hentai monk right then, hearing that her brother was gone, and likely for good this time.

That left an unlikely trio bringing up the rear. Sesshoumaru glided gracefully along, with his usual indifferent mask in place, though he occasionally turned golden eyes to the kitsune walking at his side, a respectful distance away. Hikari was well aware of the glances she was being given, though she chose not to acknowledge the fact, rather continuing her tutelage of Shippou as they walked.

Just as the sun started falling behind the horizon, they happened upon a nice clearing off of the road, with the hot spring Hikari had mentioned not far past a small expanse of woods beyond that. They set up camp, with Sesshoumaru lurking up in a tree, and made dinner. While Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku cleaned up, the women went to bathe.

All threegave sighs of delight as they sank into the steaming mineral waters. Kagome and Sango gazed somewhat curiously at Hikari as the youkai immersed herself entirely, and stayed that way for several moments. The taijiya was just about to go and try to pull the female up when she surfaced, leaving two very stunned mortal women staring at her.

While the changes weren't much, they were there. A single silver stripe now graced each side of her face, following the graceful sweep of her cheekbone. Similar stripes were on each forearm following the curve of muscle from elbow to wrist, at an angle to each shoulderblade, curving from the small of her back over her hips, and around the graceful curve of her calf from knee to ankle. To top it all off, she had a markon her brow; three black crescent moons, their outward curves meeting, with the top one upside-down and the other two at angles to her slender brows. (A/N: Think the biohazard symbol, minus the little circles in the middle.) Now they saw Hikari for what she was; a kitsune taiyoukai.

"..Why didn't you tell us you were a taiyoukai?" Kagome had been intending to apologize to the youkai for being so callous in her jealousy, thinking Hikari had intentions towards Inuyasha, but now she was suspicious. Why had the female hidden just how powerful she was?

"Would you have continued to trust me if I did? Every taiyoukai you've encountered has threatened you in some way. It was for my own protection." A faint snort escaped her as she raked wet strands of hair back from her face with her claws. "Besides, you disliked me enough as it was, especially when Inuyasha started getting a little crush on me."

Kagome blushed a dark shade of red, having the grace to look ashamed as Sango gave her a somewhat angry glance. "Gomen nasai, Hikari-sama... I meant no disrespect."

Hikari sighed, waving a dismissive hand in Kagome's direction. "No need to apologize. I knew all this would happen, thus why I tolerated it. You've both got what you want, and soon enough, so will I."

While Hikari began washing her hair, Sango and Kagome exchanged slightly puzzled glances, before simply shrugging the matter aside. Who were they to question a seer?


	4. Chapter 4

I am so on a roll. Four chapters in.. less than seventy-two hours. Sometimes insomnia and being a nocturnal being have their upsides.

Warning: This chapter has slightly sexual content. None of the intense stuff; sorry to all my fellow hentai-minded people out there!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN IT ALL! BUWAHAHA! ..Kidding. Don't I wish. Only thing I own is Hikari and future original characters. Don't sue.

* * *

"Well, we're going back to camp. You coming, Hikari?"

Hikari, who had been lounging in the water and meditating, opened her eyes and looked up at Kagome and Sango. They had already dried and dressed, and were waiting patiently on her. She gave them both a kind smile, and shook her head, motioning them on.

"No, I'll stay here a bit."

Both bowed respectfully before wandering off, followed by a small sigh from Hikari. Great, she reveals that she's a taiyoukai, and they start treating her like some damned violent being who would disembowel them at a moment's notice. Her parents hadn't mentioned how vicious taiyoukai were to ningen during the Sengoku Jidai.

Hikari twitched an ear as her thoughts were interrupted, sighing once more as she sank lower in the water. It seemed the time had come, though she wasn't expecting it so soon. The youki that had become so familiar in the past hours stroked across her own, even as his scent invaded her nostrils. If he didn't already know that she was aware of his presence, he would in a moment.

"No need to hover in the shadows, Lord Sesshoumaru. The water is quite nice."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly to himself as he felt her youki unfolding beneath the touch of his own. So she was a taiyoukai, was she? Then why did she hide it before? And why was her scent so damned alluring? With a low growl that rumbled forcefully in his chest, he stepped forward from the treeline, and began discarding his garments, armor, and weaponry. Hikari's eyes remained closed, whether out of deference for his disrobing or simply because she was enjoying the water he couldn't tell.

Hikari smiled as she felt the water ripple around her. Sesshoumaru had entered the spring silently, barely causing it to stir at all with his graceful movements. She opened her eyes and straightened as she felt him approaching, gazing up at him with those shining turquoise eyes. His own golden hues locked with hers, and the sparks were almost tangible as they flew between the two powerful taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smirk as he saw that the female wasn't at all intimidated by him. Respectful, yes.. but she didn't fear him. His muscled form came close, sandwiching Hikari between himself and the rock wall of the spring. His head dipped forward, seeking out the place where her neck met her shoulder. His eyes closed and heinhaled deeply, growling appreciatively as her scent flooded his nostrils.

Hikari tilted her head away from Sesshoumaru and bared her neck as she relaxed against him, showing the proper submissiveness to the alpha male. While an alpha female herself, it was necessary to display her acceptance of his dominance, so he wouldn't have to get violent to enforce it. His growl deepened to a low rumble, pleased with her actions, as his tongue darted out to taste of her flesh. It was just as sweet as he'd imagined. "Why did you hide your true power from this Sesshoumaru?"

Hikari shivered beneath that brief touch of his tongue, giving a soft keening whine. Her eyes moved up to gaze at Sesshoumaru, her lips curling into a smile. "It was necessary, to get them to trust me."

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, tracing the tip of one claw along the silver stripe on her left cheek. Hikari's scent, oddly pure considering her nature, was affecting his body in ways he really wished it wouldn't. Though it would be appealing to take the female as his mate right then and there, he had questions that needed answering first. "And why did you need the trust of the ningen and my pathetic hanyou brother?"

Hikari frowned ever so slightly, though she did lean into Sesshoumaru's touch. He likely wouldn't believe her, but she had to give him some answer, or he'd get mad. And that was the last thing she wanted. "..So they would let me stay with them, and I could find you. It was.. meant to happen."

That hand stilled, before returning to let strong fingers grasp Hikari's chin. Piercing golden eyes stared into hers, searching for any sign of dishonesty, even as Sesshoumaru's sensitive nostrils flared, searching more deeply into her scent. No fear, anxiety.. her heartbeat remained steady, and her gaze was open, showing only a faint thoughtfulness. "..You are a seer. That is how you knew of this Sesshoumaru finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama." His claws trailed idly down her throat as she nodded, falling away when her body disappeared beneath the water's surface.

Hikari watched him silently, before leaning forward and gently nuzzling his chest, uttering another of those low whines. Sesshoumaru watched her, smiling internally. The bitch knew her place, and would be worthy of bearing many pups. Her features were fine, her demeanor deserving of the title of Lady of the West. Without a second thought to the matter, he wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning his head down and nudging her hair away from her neck with his nose. When the spot where neck met shoulder was fullyexposed to him, he bared his fangs, sinking them harshly into her flesh.

At the pain of Sesshoumaru's fangs piercing her neck, Hikari gave a low yelp, arching against him as her hands gripped at his shoulders. The inu-taiyoukai withdrew his fangs, tongue lapping at the blood that welled up from the two tiny punctures. He actually shivered at the taste of her. She was sweet.. almost painfully so, and he continued to lick up the thick red liquid until it stopped rising from the wounds, leaving her a trembling, highly aroused mass of kitsune in his embrace.

Sesshoumaru's deep voice rumbled in her ear, and Hikari trailed her hands down his chest, leaving faint red marks from her claws. "This Sesshoumaru has presented his suit.. but of course, you will be given the proper amount of time to respond accordingly. You have a month to reject or accept my offer to mate." He drew back ever so slightly, and with surprising tenderness, captured her lips in a kiss. Despite how soft it may have been, it still expressed his possessiveness. She growled in response, kissing him back with fervor, and Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly. This kitsune would be hard pressed to find a mate more suitable than he.

----------

At the sudden blossoming of powerful youki, the Shikon hunters looked towards the hot spring. Sango and Kagome shared a glance, figuring it was simply Hikari finally unleashing her youki for the whole group to feel. Shippou looked over at them, and nodded, figuring that they knew now.

"You guys don't need to worry. Hikari will tell us everything when she gets back." Shippou sounded so much wiser than his short years, though it was odd to hear such a mature tone coming from a kit with a lollipop in his mouth... Inuyasha snorted, then stiffened at the sound of a yelp, a very feminine one at that, coming from the direction of the spring.

"That sounded like Hikari." The hanyou's golden eyes narrowed in worry, his ears flickering wildly. It was only then that he noticed the feel of Sesshoumaru's youki had faded away from their general vicinity, and he leaped from the tree, prepared to bolt for the spring. "Where is Sesshoumaru? If that bastard has done anything to her..."

"Inuyasha, it's nothing you can control."

"And how would _you_ know, runt?" Inuyasha glared down at Shippou, nose wrinkled.

"Because Hikari told me. So just.. stay." Shippou sighed, and rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, before devoting his attention to his lollipop once more.

Though worried and positive Sesshoumaru had done something to Hikari, he returned to his tree, anxiously watching for the kitsune's return. She had some explaining to do.

----------

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss slowly, his lips seemingly having a mind of their own, and reluctant to leave the soft petals of Hikari's own lips. The kitsune gave a soft whine, gazing up at the inu with eyes darkened to a deep sea-like green-blue. He growled in response, gently nuzzling her cheek. While he didn't often display such tenderness, it was necessary to gain the female's affections, and take her as his mate.

Giving a quiet, happy little yip at his nuzzling, Hikari tilted her head, angling to nuzzle beneath Sesshoumaru's chin. Her arms came around him, clawed fingers gently shifting through the soft thickness of his silver hair, as the single hand of Sesshoumaru ran down her side, following the curve of her hip, then raking his claws back up. Her arousal spiked, taunting his nose with a delightfully thick musk.

Hikari tilted her head away, baring her throat to Sesshoumaru as his teeth latched onto her flesh, once again exerting his dominance. There was no doubt in his mind that she would accept his suit; she was properly submissive, even seemed eager for his dominance, and demanded no affection while giving her own freely. Was this what had so attracted his brother? Her giving heart and beautiful soul?

With some reluctance, he released her, giving a brief nuzzle and mildly affectionate lick to her cheek. Hikari's giggle brought a small smile to the lips of the ever-expressionless Sesshoumaru, and after running a claw through her hair, he stepped nimbly out of the spring. A safe distance away from both their sets of clothes, he gave his body a brisk shake, sending water flying in all directions, leaving bothflesh and hair perfectly dry.

In the process of removing herself from the steaming spring, she paused as Sesshoumaru extended his hand to her. For several moments, all Hikari did was gaze at the magenta stripes on his wrist, before placing her smaller hand in his, and letting him pull her effortlessly out, to land lightly on her feet. She moved away, and shook herself much as he had, then strolled over to her clothes. The sound of his voice gave her pause as she moved to dress, turning to look at him with a faintly surprised expression.

"It would please this Sesshoumaru very much if you would wear his colors." In the process of tying his hakama, Sesshoumaru looked over at Hikari, then back to what he was doing. It had taken a while to get used to dressing and un-dressing with just one arm, but he'd become accustomed to it in time. Soon he was settling his pelt over his shoulder again, haori, armor, and swords already in place.

"I don't think so, Sesshy. I'm not your mate yet. But, I will wear more traditional clothing, since I am going to be living in this time." Hikari sighed, and knelt down next to her modern clothes, looking at them with a slightly wistful expression. She sure was going to miss the clothing of the modern era, but what was there to do? It was destiny. Forming a small sphere of shimmering silver fox fire in her hand, she squeezed it in her fist, then sprinkled the embers over her clothes.

Sesshoumaru watched in slight amazement as her odd clothing became a flowing kimono of dark blue-green silk, embroidered with silver vines around the hem, collar, and sleeves, with a silver obi and silver slippers to match. Standing with the clothing in her arms, he could only admire the graceful shape of Hikari's still-nude form, before she slid expertly into the kimono, and stepped into the slippers.

When she settled her obi just beneath her breasts and pulled the material taut, Hikari was surprised to feel her hair being lifted away from her neck. But then she smiled, somewhat touched by Sesshoumaru's act, and swiftly tied her obi behind her. A sigh escaped her lips when his arm wrapped around her slender frame, pulling her back tightly against him as he buried his face in her hair. Eventually, his attention wandered down to where he'd bitten her, laving his tongue over the scent mark. She shivered, and he growled, before releasing her and stepping away slightly.

Pushing her hair back over her shoulder and away from her face, Hikari turned to make her way back to the camp, only to find Sesshoumaru still standing there, with his hand extended to her. It was all she could do not to lose her heart in that exact moment. He was so handsome, and the sweetly innocent, yet intimate, gesture made something deep within her ache. But if she did accept Sesshoumaru as her mate, which she knew she would, it would be a loveless union. She would be beneficial to him, with her gifts and her magic, and of course being a taiyoukai able to bear many pups.

But why did he have to be so damn sweet about his courting?

Almost hesitantly, she moved closer, and placed her hand in his. Hikarididn't hidethe smile that came to her lips as Sesshoumaru's fingers curled possessively around her own. Inuyasha would freak when he saw this, but there was nothing to be done about it.

The decision had been made.

"..Sesshy?"

Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Hikari looked up at him, amused. "You don't like it?"

"..I will tolerate it. But only from you."

----------

Everyone had just about settled down to go to sleep when the two youkai came walking back up to the little camp. Inuyasha and Shippou, who had been awaiting their return, were the first to gaze upon them when they entered the ring of firelight.

Shippou grinned, running forward to jump up into Hikari's free arm. Both kitsunes laughed with quiet delight as Shippou nestled into her embrace, though he did give a slightly apprehensive glance to theblank face of Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai gave him a sideways look, but simply nodded, acknowledging that his intended mate hadpractically adopted the kit, and he accepted it.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was quite displeased. His heart sank, ears pressing flat against his head, at the sight of Hikari and Sesshoumaru not only coming back to the clearing together, but holding hands. Fangs bared in a growl as they came to a stop, and Sesshoumaru leaned in, lightly kissing Hikari before he leaped into a tree and settled there. The hanyou jumped down from his own branch, and walked over to Hikari in sorrowful silence.

Happily shining turquoise hues lifted from thesilently laughingShippou as Inuyasha approached, and the look on his face made the smile on her own fade away. Hikari murmured something to the kit as she put him down at the base of the tree where they'd be sleeping, then turned to Inuyasha, her voice low. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Internally, he bristled. How could she ask what was wrong? She came back from supposedly bathing holding hands with his hated half-brother, and let him kiss her! Not to mention the bastard had apparently decided he wanted to mate her; a small bit of Sesshoumaru's scentwas mixed in with the pureness of Hikari's. It made Inuyasha want to snarl, but all he did was lower his head, ears flickering slightly. "Can I talk to you somewhere.. away?"

"Sure. C'mon." Hikari motioned off in the opposite direction of the spring. In the woods on the other side of the road, she could smell cool running water. Undoubtedly a small creek, it would be a nice place to simply sit and talk. As Inuyasha nodded his assent, she began picking her way around the camp, and he followed after her, head still bowed.

They were both oblivious to the gazes following them. One pair, golden and glowing with a possessive light from the branches. The other, dark brown and filled with jealous rage in the shadows cast by the campfire.

----------

When they reached the creek, Hikari had to pause and admire the beauty of the little clearing. The small strip of running water flowed off into the woods in either direction, but the clearing itself was free of trees, filled only with thick grass and wildflowers. She breathed deeply of their sweet aroma, before folding herself gracefully on the ground a few feet from the creek, and looking at Inuyasha as he sat next to her.

The poor hanyou was clearly heartbroken. Hikari felt so bad for poor Inuyasha once she saw the look on his upturned face, and the hurt in his soft golden eyes. So much like his brother's.. but at least Inuyasha showed emotion. That was much more than could be said for Sesshoumaru. Biting gently at her lower lip with a fang, she reached over, laying a hand lightly on his arm. "Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong."

"Keh." Resuming his usual gruff demeanor, Inuyasha yanked his arm away from her soothing touch, turning his face away. He could smell her hurt, and let loose a mental rush of curses, turning back to her with an apologetic expression, ears flat. "Gomen, Hikari. I'm just.." He paused, huffing irritably, before he burst out in quiet anger. "He's my asshole half-brother, Hikari-chan... I know I'm just a lowly hanyou, but why'd you have to fuckin' pick Sesshoumaru over me? I'd prefer you mate that mangy wolf Kouga."

Hikari knew she was crying, but she didn't care. She'd told Inuyasha not to get attached to her, but he did anyway! With a low cry, she launched herself at the inu, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his thick silver-white hair. "You are _not_ a lowly hanyou, Inu-chan!"

To say Inuyasha was surprised would've been a vast understatement. If Hikari didn't think he was an unworthy half-breed, then why did she reject him, and for his brother at that? Despite his confusion, his arms came around the crying youkai, holding her close as his ears swiveled worriedly. "Don't cry.. damnit, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

They remained like that for several minutes as Hikari's tears slowly died off into weak sniffles. When she pulled back, she gave Inuyasha a look that begged him to understand, and he knew he wasn't going to like what he had to hear. "Inuyasha, I have to. I've seen it. While Sesshoumaru and I may have a loveless life together.. I'm meant to be his mate." She nearly started crying again when she saw the mixed anger and sadness in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'll always be your friend Inuyasha.. he won't be able to keep me from spending time with you, and the others. You know that, Inu-chan..."

Inuyasha sighed, folding his hands into the sleeves of his fire-rat haori. That damned nickname always softened him up, and Hikari knew it. But what she said couldn't be denied. Even though he was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with her the short time they'd been together, he couldn't argue with her if she said she'd seen it. "..Keh. Why didn't you tell us you were a taiyoukai, wench?"

"You wouldn't have trusted me as soon as I revealed it, would you?" Hikari smiled as his ears pressed flat against his head. Inuyasha never was a very good liar, and she didn't even need him to respond. "I had to let you think I was just a low-level kitsune until I could get those shards from Sesshoumaru."

"Well.. I guess that makes sense, now that you mention it." Inuyasha frowned, scratching at one ear as he pondered it. Why was that wench so damn smart? He never would've thought of something like that. With a sigh, he looked over at Hikari, admiring the way her stripes enhanced her features. A blush rose in his cheeks at what he was considering, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity get away from him before that damned Sesshoumaru whisked her away. "Hikari.. can I.. ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, Inu-chan." A sad little smile curved her lips as she gazed at Inuyasha. She knew just what he was going to ask.. the only question was, was she going to do it or not? And what would be the consequences if she did?

"Can.. can I.. kiss you?" Staring at the creek, he just waited for Hikari to reject him, his cheeks flushing bright red. It was a shock when he felt delicate clawed fingers on his ear, lightly stroking and massaging. The touch was almost.. sensual, and he groaned internally. Kami, what was that onna doing to him? The look in her beautiful eyes reeled him in, and next thing he knew, Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her small waist and was holding her tightly against him as his lips plundered hers.

Not stopping the movements of her hands on his ears, Hikari kissed Inuyasha with all the pent up emotions that were roiling inside her. The proof of how she was affecting him could be easily felt as the hanyou hauled her onto his lap, cradling her closewhile his lips passionately caressed hers, tongue questing almost reverently into her mouth.

Had Inuyasha been in the right frame of mind, or in any frame of mind at all for that matter, he would've been highly embarrassed by the actions of his hand, which seemed to have completely taken on a life of its own. It hastily loosened Hikari's obi, careful not to slice the material with his claws, before seeking out the opening of her kimono and slipping inside. His breath caught as she arched against him and gave a breathless moan, and that was when he really noticed that his clawed hand was gently fondling her breast.

More out of instinct than anything, Hikari broke the kiss and tilted her head away from Inuyasha, offering the creamy expanse of her throat to him. The hanyou growled appreciately as he took what was offered, licking her ear before nuzzling his way down to the crook of her neck. It was only when he encountered the scent mark left by his brother that he stopped, and came to his senses. Sesshoumaru already sought Hikari as his mate.. and there was no way Inuyasha could stand up against his brother in a fight over a mate, lacking an arm or no.

Besides.. Hikari said it was meant to be. So with a disappointed sigh, Inuyasha withdrew his hand from her kimono and gave her a quick peck on the lips, then aided her in straightening up. Gently shifting her from his lap, he stood, and made to leave the small clearing. He paused before disappearing into the shadows of the trees, and looked over his shoulder at her, his heart in his eyes. "Just.. don't leave without saying goodbye."

With that, he was gone.

----------

Inuyasha barely spared the sleeping figures in the campa passing glance as he leapt into his tree. Shippou was puzzled by the hanyou's solitary return, though, so he quickly scampered through the camp and towards the place where he'd gone with Hikari. He almost yelled in fright when he found himself being picked up, only to quell the urge upon finding it was Sesshoumaru who had hefted him up by his little haori, and was now carrying him as he strode smoothly along.

Setting Shippou down when they reached the clearing where Hikari was, Sesshoumaru stepped towards her, thinking her to be asleep by the way she lay on her side on the ground. But she stirred, and turned to look up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes rivaling the stars with their brightness.

Shippou immediately curled up in the curve of her stomach, and not for the first time, the powerful inu-taiyoukai was struck by Hikari's beauty. Thus why he didn't resist when she extended a hand, silently beckoning him to join her. He laid at her side, and curled his arm protectively around her, gently nuzzling his mark.

The scent of Inuyasha was all over her, but Sesshoumaru didn't care. He knew the hanyou and his intended mate had become friends, and that they had likely just been hugging and saying farewells. So he paid no attention to the annoying aroma of the hanyou, and simply graced Hikari with a soft kiss, before settling down to watch her and her adopted kit sleep.

She would make a good mother to his pups.


	5. Chapter 5

Goodness. I know, it took me forever to crank this chapter out. I just didn't feel much like writing. Sorry folks! It's here now.

**Disclaimer:** All I own is a wild imagination, a Sesshoumaru plushie, and a laptop. Don't sue me.

* * *

With the sunrise came the chatter of the camp of the Shikon no Tama shard hunters. Inuyasha, for once, remained silent and expressionless, his coldness towards his companions rivaling that of his brother. Sango and Miroku, while worried, said nothing, and Kagome.. well, she was herself. She pestered him, prodded him, and even threatened an osuwari. But he said nothing, only giving the miko a look that told her to drop it before he simply left.

Three sets of sensitive youkai ears on the other side of the road caught all this commotion, but Sesshoumaru was the only to awaken. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned to look at Hikari, intending to ask how she'd fared the night. What he saw made him stay silent a bit longer.

Hikari had turned to face Sesshoumaru sometime during the night, and was now nestled against him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. His remaining hand lay protectively covering her own, grasping it gently. Probably what surprised him most was the fact that Shippou was sandwiched between them, looking quite content in his continuing slumber.

That was the moment when Sesshoumaru, inu-taiyoukai and Lord of the Western Lands, began to fear he was actually having feelings for the kitsune Hikari.

Giving himself a mental shake, Sesshoumaru then pulled his hand away from Hikari's, moving it to lightly run the tips of his claws across her cheek. "The sun has risen, Hikari. I believe your companions are readying to break camp and leave."

Hikari yawned, absently nuzzling Sesshoumaru's shoulder, before she sat up. Arms extended over her head as she stretched, whining softly, then turned those bright eyes on him with a dazzling smile. "Good morning, Sesshy. Sleep well?"

"Considering how infrequently I spend nights outdoors, yes. I believe this belongs to you?" Gently untangling the still-sleeping Shippou from where he'd curled himself in the empty left sleeve of Sesshoumaru's haori, he lifted the kit and handed him to Hikari, who chuckled as she enfolded the youngster in her arms. When she looked up, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was still gazing at her, seemingly.. admiring her? Did he really think she was that pretty?

Sesshoumaru smirked as a faint blush rose in Hikari's cheeks, making her look all the more soft and innocent in the soft dawn light. But he gave an internal sigh of reluctance as he stood, extending his hand to her, and gently pulled her to her feet when she took it. Those fingers curled gently around her own, drawing her close and giving her a soft kiss. It had a feel of finality to it that made her give him a worried look once it was broken, frowning slightly. "Sesshy? Is something wrong?"

"I must return to my estate." Sesshoumaru ignored the guilty feeling that appeared at Hikari's saddened eyes, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand. "This Sesshoumaru will return to see you as often as possible."

"I understand, Sesshy. Walk me back to the others?" Hikari smiled brightly as Sesshoumaru nodded in assent, and gladly nestled against him as his hand abandoned hers, his arm wrapping around her waist instead. They traversed through the trees in silence, back to the road, Shippou still snoozing in her arms.

As they stepped into view, all eyes turned to them, and the familiarity with which Sesshoumaru held Hikari didn't go unnoticed. Inuyasha 'keh'd and looked away, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori. While Miroku and Sango simply exchanged a look, Kagome did a little internal victory dance. Inuyasha was hers!

Hikari turned to look up at Sesshoumaru, a sad little smile on her lips. His hand ran through her hair, before settling at the base of her skull, pulling her close for a kiss. She nearly melted at the tenderness of the action, and whimpered in disappointment when he pulled away. They exchanged a glance full of promises, before the silver-haired youkai strode purposefully over towards his brother.

This was the last thing Inuyasha wanted. Sesshoumaru was just going to rub it in, he knew it! So it was with a growl that the hanyou turned to face his brother, scowling angrily. "Whaddya want, Sesshoumaru?"

Since Sesshoumaru towered over his half-breed brother, he leaned down to bring himself face-to-face with Inuyasha. Identical golden eyes met in a heated stare, as Sesshoumaru's deep voice rumbled with a growl. "You will protect Hikari with your life while I am gone. If I find any harm has come to her when I return, you will answer to me."

Inuyasha blinked, then growled back, furry ears flattening against his head. That was all Sesshoumaru wanted? "Of course I'll protect her, you asshole! I was doing a good job of it before you showed up, and I'll fuckin' keep doing it as long as she wants!"

Unconsciously cracking his knuckles, Sesshoumaru snarled, then whirled away and began to walk off. After exchanging a final glance with Hikari, he took to his cloud and was gone. Inuyasha gazed sadly at the kitsune who was watching his brother leave, and sighed inwardly.

This was going to suck.

----------

Giving herself a brisk shake, Hikari's kimono became a pair of blue-green hakama and a silver haori, looking very similar to the traditional miko garb. Shippou finally woke up, giving a yawn as he stretched in her arms. Turquoise eyes met sleepy emerald as she smiled, and strolled across the road to join their companions. The older kitsune noted with slight annoyance that Kagome had an extremely smug expression on her face, but it was Inuyasha that concerned her. He didn't look at all pleased. "There's no need to continue protecting me, Inuyasha. I'll go off on my own if it'll make things easier."

"Keh." Flattening his ears, Inuyasha tried to look anywhere but at Hikari. He really didn't want her to go, although he knew when the month was up and she accepted Sesshoumaru's suit, she'd be gone forever. He'd hold on to her for as long as he could, even if it was just under the guise of protecting her. "You'll stay with us until that bastard half-brother of mine decides to take you away, wench. I said I'd protect you, and I will."

Hikari took an involuntary step back, hurt by how unfeeling Inuyasha's words were. Kagome barely suppressed a malicious snigger, utterly pleased by how things were turning out. They just had to put up with the taiyoukai for another month, and then she'd be gone for good! This was too easy.

Fully aware of Kagome's selfish, childish thoughts, since they were plain to see on her face, Hikari shot her a look that just about screamed what she thought of the miko. Kagome quailed slightly, before turning on her heel and going to talk to Sango.

Hikari sighed and looked down at Shippou, giving him a small smile. "Shippou, I'm going to be leaving with Sesshoumaru in a month, and I want you to promise me something, okay?" He nodded, and she continued. "You've been with Kagome for four years, and you've only known me for two weeks. I need you to spend this month deciding whether you want to go with me when the time comes, or stay with Kagome."

Shippou nodded, wrapping his little arms around Hikari's neck in a hug. "Okay. I'll really think about it. I promise."

Nuzzling the little kit, Hikari bit back a sigh, then turned to look at the group with a forced smile. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, there are shards to find. Shall we?"

----------

They'd been traveling for a few hours when Hikari, trailing somewhat forlornly behind everyone else and working with Shippou on changing his shape, noticed a growing feeling behind them. She sighed, and moved forward past Miroku and Sango, to walk next to Inuyasha. Kagome gave her a glare, which the kitsune ignored; instead she looked at Inuyasha, feigning boredom. "I sense a youkai presence approaching from behind us. They're rather far away yet, but moving in closer, and very fast at that. I do believe this youkai has at least one shard of the Shikon no Tama as well."

Inuyasha gave Hikari a puzzled look, but she simply gazed at him in cold silence, before turning and retreating to her place. Finding herself next to Shippou at the rear of the group again, she scooped the kit up in her arms, pressing his face so it was effectively sheltered against her shoulder as she clenched her own eyes shut and counted. "Three.. two.. one..."

A whirlwind rushed past, kicking up road dust and sending it flying into everyone's faces. Hikari and Shippou recovered first, wiping it away from their eyes before they opened them, to glance towards the front of the group. There stood a dashing youkai with long black hair, his big blue eyes staring into Kagome's as his clawed hands carefully grasped her fragile ones. "Kagome! I heard about Naraku's death and came to find you! Now you can leave dog breath here and come with me!"

"Hey, she's not going anywhere, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled, shaking his fist at Kouga as he stepped forward. Hikari and Shippou giggled, watching the amusing scene unfold.

"It's Kagome's decision. Why don't you two quit with the flying testosterone before somebody loses an eye, and let her have her say?" Everyone looked at Hikari with mildly surprised expressions as she moved towards the front of the group, Shippou perched on her hip and sucking happily on a lollipop. Kouga glanced away from Kagome, then back to her, before doing a double-take at the beautiful youkai.

"Well, who is this? You didn't tell me you had a taiyoukai in your pack now." Kouga dropped Kagome's hands and turned to gaze more fully at Hikari, his gaze sweeping appreciatively across her form. The kitsune rolled her eyes, flipping bi-colored strands of hair away from her face.

"That might be due to the fact I've only been around for two weeks. You must be the ookami prince, Kouga." Hikari fought the urge to giggle as Kouga's chest puffed up with pride. "I also believe you have a shard of the Shikon no Tama in each leg. We'll be needing those back now."

Kouga's pride deflated as he stared at Hikari, wide-eyed and disbelieving. He looked over at Kagome, appearing very confused as he pointed at the taiyoukai. "What kind of youkai is she?"

"I'm a kitsune. It's rude to talk of someone with others when that person is standing right there. Now if you'll just stand still, I can get those shards out of your legs quickly and painlessly." Having already gently placed Shippou on the ground, Hikari walked towards Kouga, a determined gleam in her eyes. The ookami began moving away, which earned him a growl from Hikari. "Kouga, if you don't stand still, I'll be forced to restrain you. And I can guarantee you won't like it."

Reluctantly, Kouga stilled, watching as Hikari knelt next to him and wiggled her fingers. Claws and fingers slid easily, free of blood or pain, into Kouga's flesh, returning moments later with a glowing shard in each hand. Trying to ignore the exhaustion that filled her from the use of such focused magic, Hikari rose somewhat unsteadily to her feet, turning to place the shards in Kagome's waiting hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation.. ladies and gentlemen.. Elvis has left the building." Hikari swayed, her eyes rolling up into her head as her body collapsed. But before she could hit the ground, Inuyasha was there, lifting her gently in his arms as he gazed at her in concern. Sango and Miroku huddled into the little group, peering worriedly at their kitsune companion.

"Does dog breath have his sights set on her or something?" Kouga scratched at the base of his neck with a claw, turning to look at Kagome as he asked his question. The pure rage he saw in the miko's face made him step back, gazing warily at her.

"He shouldn't, considering his brother is apparently dating.. err.. courting her." Kagome huffed, crossing her arms as she turned away from the scene of everyone worrying over Hikari.

"I thought I smelled Sesshoumaru around here somewhere. He scent marked her, eh?" Kouga snuffled in her direction, growling back as Inuyasha growled at him. "So he has. But she seems so nice. Is she going to accept his suit?"

Inuyasha nodded, then stood, still cradling the unconscious Hikari in his arms. "She is nice. But she's a seer, and she says she's seen herself as Sesshoumaru's mate. So she's going to accept the bastard's suit once the month is up."

"Maybe having someone so nice as a mate will make that half-brother of yours less of a bastard." Kouga chuckled, falling into place beside Kagome as they resumed walking. "Are you going to stay with dog breath, Kagome?"

"Yes, I am. Don't you have a pack to return to, Kouga?" Still irate, Kagome glared at him, secretly reveling in the way he quailed beneath her gaze. She was liking this whole being a bitch thing.

"Geeze. No need to get so testy." Kouga snorted, then turned and ran off, leaving the group in his dust.

Shippou hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder, who surprisingly didn't attempt to harm the kit. Instead, he looked at Shippou with narrowed golden eyes, growling out a question. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just used up too much energy with that spell on Kouga. Give her a day or so to rest, and she'll be fine again. But she'll be really hungry when she wakes up." Inuyasha nodded, looking back down at Hikari with a sigh. How did he get himself into these messes?

----------

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, going over the various documentation that had piled up in his absence. While Jaken was capable of handling the Western lands while his lord was away for whatever reason, there were many things that the toad simply couldn't handle. Fortunately the taiyoukai had managed to get through a sizable portion of these papers, but being cooped up in this room all day was starting to get to him.

The estate of the Western Lord was vast, with a large fortress that carved out of rough-hewn stone. While it was rugged on the outside, the interior was plush, though simplistic in its luxuriousness. Probably the most surprising feature to anyone were the gardens. While Sesshoumaru would never admit it, they did hold an ascetic pleasure.. that and Rin was quite fond of them, usually spending most of her day frolicking amidst the flowers.

It was to one of these numerous gardens that Sesshoumaru went now. Youkai guards patrolled the wall surrounding his fortress and its lands, watching for sign of attack or messengers. The scent of the flowers soothed him as he inhaled deeply, savoring the peace and quiet.

But when one has a young child roaming around, when does peace and quiet ever last?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed delightedly as she came careening out of a wall of flowers, attaching herself to Sesshoumaru's leg with a giggle. He gazed down at his charge, patting her gently atop the head. She beamed up at him, pleased by his greeting.

"Hello, Rin. Did you behave while I was away?" Movement in his peripheral vision caused Sesshoumaru's golden eyes to turn in that direction, only to see the Staff of Two Heads approaching at swift speed. So Rin had gotten away from Jaken again. Unsurprising.

"Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was very good! Even though Rin did have to kick Jaken a few times." Rin wrinkled her nose, turning to look at Jaken as he tore through the garden, squawking in a highly amusing manner.

"Why did you find it necessary to kick Jaken?" Sesshoumaru arched a brow, turning his gaze from his assistant to his ward.

"Because Jaken kept hitting Rin on the head with that staff." An irritated sniff came from Rin as she glared at Jaken, before prying herself away from Sesshoumaru's leg. Her eyes were wide, a gleefully anticipatory grin on her young features. "Jaken said Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be bringing a lady youkai back with him in a month! Is this true, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru! I apologize, m'lord! The brat ran away from me." Jaken bonked Rin on the head with his staff, only to receive a kick to the shin from the girl, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshoumaru smirked as Jaken cowered face down before him, only to turn his attention back to Rin, effectively ignoring the toad. "Most likely, yes, I will be bringing the Lady Hikari back with me. When she accepts my suit, I will bring her back here, and take her as my mate."

Rin blinked, and tilted her head, looking up at Sesshoumaru with a curious expression. "Suit? Mate? What are these things, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Stepping forward and nudging Jaken with a booted foot, Sesshoumaru mentally chuckled. Time to put his retainer through more agony. "Jaken will explain that to you, Rin. This Sesshoumaru must return to his work."

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Though Jaken looked thoroughly displeased with the notion of having to explain such things to Rin, he would comply. To refuse would mean death. So he stood, brushed dirt from his robes, and went off towards the deeper parts of the garden again. "Come, Rin."

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin waved and ran off after Jaken, snatching the hat from his head as she went. Sesshoumaru shook his head, and went back into the keep, anxious for when he could come up with an excuse to see Hikari again.

----------

Three days passed, and Hikari didn't awaken. Inuyasha carried her every day, with Shippou perched on his shoulder, watching the older kitsune with worry. When they made camp that night, Inuyasha sat with her prone form nestled against him, and Shippou curled up on her lap. It was on that third night that she stirred, blinking her eyes slowly open to look up at Inuyasha.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Hikari smiled at the concern in Inuyasha's voice, though it faded as she remembered how cold he'd been that morning when they encountered Kouga. She sighed, looking down at Shippou.

"A little tired, but none the worse for wear, I suppose. How long was I out?" That was when Hikari noticed she was resting on Inuyasha, her head on his shoulder. "..Have you been carrying me this whole time?"

Inuyasha winced, seeing the hurt in her eyes, and brushed her hair away from her face with his claws. "Three days. And yeah, I have. No one else could, and.. well I said I'd protect you."

Hikari simply nodded, sighing as she put her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Can I just.. stay here? I feel so weak." When he didn't say anything, she yawned, and drifted back into slumber.

Golden eyes drifted across the camp, then back towards Hikari, only to be met with a pair of emerald green staring at him from her lap. Inuyasha grimaced, looking away from Shippou. "So, runt. Have you thought about what she said?"

Shippou nodded, snuggling closer to Hikari as he settled in to go back to sleep. "Yeah. I'm going to go with her. She's my okaasan now." Inuyasha nodded, and closed his eyes, settling more comfortably against the tree behind him. Kagome wouldn't take the news well, but when did she ever take anything well?

----------

"So, explain this.. youkai courtship thing to me. He bit you, which was his way of saying he wants you as his mate, and then you have a month to say yes?" Kagome had decided to try and be friendly to Hikari, seeing as how the kitsune was condemned to a horrible fate. Who would want to be suck with the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru for the rest of their life?

"..Sort of. His bite is called a scent mark, and any male who takes interest in me will smell that I have the interest of another. If they want to challenge the other for rights of courtship, they bite me too, and fight. Thankfully no one else has decided they want me. That one bite was painful enough." Hikari shivered at the memory, then looked at the ground passing beneath her feet. "Saying yes is.. somewhat complicated. I have to give him something to acknowledge that I accept his suit. If I don't accept, but haven't found a more suitable youkai for my mate, then he has rights to me anyway."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, shaking her head as she looked over at Sango, on the other side of Hikari. The taijiya had about the same expression, though she didn't look so surprised. Probably because she knew all this demon stuff anyway. "Wow. Either way, you're stuck as Sesshoumaru's mate."

Hikari shrugged, snagging Shippou up gently by the back of his haori as the kit ran past, and setting him on her shoulder. "It won't be so bad. I'll be living large, for this time anyway. I guess the whole.. basically being used as a brood mare and a crystal ball aren't exactly upsides, but I'll make it work."

For the first time, Kagome felt true sympathy for Hikari. Seeing how the poor kitsune was going to be living her life made her realize just how well off she was, with Inuyasha who at least felt something for her, and a modern time to return to. She reached over, gently patting Hikari's back. "We'll come visit you as often as you like. I'm sure having us around will break up the monotony a little, right?"

"Thanks, Kagome." Hikari gave the miko a weak grin, before glancing off towards the sunset. Towards the west. Where Sesshoumaru was. She sighed, and tore her thoughts away from him as Inuyasha found a clearing for them to camp, and everyone settled down. It had been over a week since Sesshoumaru left, and the run-in with Kouga, and she hadn't even felt the caress of Sesshoumaru's youki. Was he going to come back and see her as he promised?

----------

The moon was high in the sky that night, the fire died down to flickering embers as everyone slept. Hikari stirred at a familiar tickle in the back of her mind, and it took her several moments to recognize what it was. The feel of Sesshoumaru's youki. Shifting the slumbering Shippou out of her lap, she gently set him in the spot where she'd been sleeping, before dashing off into the woods around their camp, following the feeling that tugged at her stomach.

Every so often she saw a flash of silver and white, and she changed her course to follow it, stumbling into a small clearing filled with wildflowers after several long minutes. A smile curved on her lips as she felt someone coming up behind her, to suddenly find a strong arm wrapping around her middle, pulling her back against a firm body as his face nuzzled into her hair. "Did you enjoy leading me in circles, Sesshy?"

"Almost as much as you enjoyed following me." Sesshoumaru chuckled, gently licking the mark he'd left on Hikari's neck. She shivered beneath the touch, and he chose that moment to open his hand, revealing what lay nestled in his palm. "I brought you a gift."

Hikari glanced down at the sudden glimmer from his hand, her claws lightly running across Sesshoumaru's palm as she picked up the gift. She lifted it up to the light of the waxing moon, gasping as she saw what it was. A delicate silver chain, from which a small pendant dangled; a single pearl, thin silver wires wrapped around it in a simple filligree design. "Oh, Sesshy, it's beautiful. But you really shouldn't have."

"It is customary in courtship for the male to give his intended mate gifts." Stepping back a bit, Sesshoumaru gathered her hair in his hand, lifting it so as to make it easier for her to put the necklace on. "Put it on. It would please this Sesshoumaru to see you wearing his gift."

Hikari carefully unhooked the clasp, and situated the chain around her neck, fastening it again before Sesshoumaru let her hair fall. The chain was just short enough that the charm came to rest in the hollow of her throat, where she ran her fingers across it as she turned to look up at him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. It's wonderful."

All he did was nod in response, before wrapping his arm around her waist again, pulling her close against him. Hikari closed her eyes just before their lips met, and then her arms were around Sesshoumaru's neck, hands curling gently into his hair. He was insistent, his passion evident, though he was tender as he gently manipulated her lips with his own. It was only after several breathless moments that he broke away, pulling her closer and nuzzling his face into her silken hair.

"Do you know what your name means, Hikari?" The sudden question surprised her, and she giggled slightly, uttering a quiet 'no' against Sesshoumaru's ear. "It means beautiful light. You were aptly named."

Hikari was speechless, even as she uttered a soft whine, gently nuzzling Sesshoumaru's jaw just beneath his ear. Why did he say such sweet things? Was it simply to woo her? Or did he perhaps feel something for her? It was a puzzle indeed, and one she intended to solve.

They sat in the flowers and spoke of their lives and families as the sun slowly sank towards the west. As the first hints of dawn touched the sky, Sesshoumaru walked Hikari back to her camp, leaving her with a kiss as he took to the skies and returned to his home. She watched him go, wishing that he didn't hold her heart in his hand.

----------

The days passed, and as the moon reached fullness and began to wane once more, Hikari became more anxious. When it became the final crescent before the new moon, Sesshoumaru would return for her answer. The night before that fateful eve was to come, Hikari took Shippou to the side as their evening meal was being prepared, to ask him if he'd decided.

"Hai. You're my okaasan, Hikari. I'm going with you." Shippou beamed at the older kitsune as she knelt before him, her turquoise eyes troubled. "Kagome was upset when I told her, but I think she understood."

Hikari nodded, and walked back to the fire with Shippou, cradling the kit in her lap as they ate. After dinner was cleaned up, she explained to everyone that Sesshoumaru would be coming for her tomorrow night, and that she would be leaving with him the next morning. The faces of her companions, even Kagome, were filled with sadness. Inuyasha looked practically heartbroken. But they understood, and promised to visit her as often as they could.

With that, everyone settled down to sleep, though Hikari and Inuyasha both remained awake, unable to sleep, watching the moon traverse its path across the sky.

----------

Dawn arrived, and they packed up to continue their travels. That day was uneventful, though Hikari remained silent and simply held Shippou as they walked, conserving her energy. The gift she was to give Sesshoumaru to signify her acceptance of his suit would take a lot of her strength, but it was worth it.

When they made camp that night, Hikari sent Shippou to sleep next to Sango, and went off into the woods by herself. She didn't know when Sesshoumaru would come, or how long he would be there. It was obvious to her friends that she was nervous, if not entirely afraid, and they all felt for her, giving her glances of comfort and sympathy as she trotted off into the woods.

A large oak tree was Hikari's haven that night. She nestled herself amongst its large, winding roots as the sun set, and fell asleep as the sky darkened and stars made their appearance.

As the moon hit its zenith, Sesshoumaru came upon her, unable to help a very brief smile at the sight of his Hikari sleeping so peacefully. He went to her side, gently running his claws through her hair as her murmured her name. "Hikari."

"Nng.. eh?" Hikari slowly opened her eyes, looking at Sesshoumaru with a sleepy, uncomprehensive smile for a moment. Her gaze lifted to the crescent moon hanging above their heads, and bit down nervously on her lower lip, realizing that the time had come. "Hello, Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru gently lifted her, settling himself in the spot she had occupied before placing her on his lap. Hikari's head fell to his shoulder, and he nuzzled her hair, breathing deeply of her pure scent. "Have you decided?"

"Hai. I have." Afraid she would lose her nerve if he spoke again, Hikari tilted her head up and kissed Sesshoumaru, halting the words he had been about to say. Caught by surprise, but certainly not displeased, his hand traced her subtle curves, envisioning what it would be like to have his hand run that same course without her clothing in the way.

His growl shook her to the very depths of her being, his touch making Hikari tremble as she moaned against his lips. Nimble fingers sought out the ties of Sesshoumaru's armor, untying his sash and letting his armor fall away before she set to work on his haori. He growled again at the feel of her soft fingers against his chest, and made to remove her clothing when he realized where her hands were going.

Hikari broke the kiss as she pushed the silk of Sesshoumaru's haori and undershirt away from his chest, lightly running her claws across his left shoulder and down to the stump of his left arm. The scarred flesh brought tears to her eyes, and she gently caressed it as she leaned her forehead against his arm, closing her eyes so the crystalline droplets dripped onto his flesh.

A tingling sensation ran across his body to his left shoulder, causing the stoic Sesshoumaru to shudder, gazing almost dazedly at Hikari. Had she done something to him? Her shining eyes opened once again, lifting to his as she smiled. Tears still gleamed on her cheeks, and he lifted his hands, gently brushing the liquid away with his thumbs.

Thumbs. That was when it hit him, and Sesshoumaru blinked, looking down at his left arm. After studying it intensely, satisfied that it was as the original limb had been, stripes on the wrist and all, he looked at Hikari.. and smiled. "This is your gift?"

"Hai." Hikari nodded, more than somewhat surprised by the sight of that smile, brief as it was. She had made Sesshoumaru smile. No one would ever believe that. "I accept your suit, and will become your mate."

Shifting back into his undershirt and haori, Sesshoumaru put his armor back on and re-tied his sash, before giving Hikari a kiss. Both of his arms wrapped around her, holding her close against him as he nuzzled his fading mark. "Then it is settled. In the morning, we will retrieve your kit, and you will return to my lands with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Hokay folks! I know it's been a long time since I updated, and I'm really sorry for that. My absolutely _awful_ near-constant case of writer's block came back full force, and just _would not_ go away. But it finally did a few days ago, and I whipped up this chapter for ya. Didn't help that someone left a rather disheartening comment on the prologue of my Zelda fic; it made me sad, and made me want to stop writing altogether. :( I may just quit that fic for a while and focus on this one, since it's going rather swimmingly. BUT ANYWAY! Here is the new chapter for Lust for Blood, where things start to get really interesting between Sesshy and Hikki!

**Warning:** There is _sexual_ _content_ in this chapter! I tried to make it not as graphic as it could be. If you don't want to read it.. well I made a different separator symbol for that area, so just stop there, lol. Otherwise, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You let me know when the wedding is. I intend to be there." Hikari winked at the blushing couple as she said her goodbyes, then stepped forward to hug Sango and Miroku in turn. Surprisingly enough, the lech didn't try to cop a feel, but maybe that was due to how closely Sesshoumaru was watching his intended mate.

"We will, Hikari. I would be honored to have you present." Sango bowed respectfully, before leaning into Miroku as his arm slid around her waist. Hikari nodded and smiled, before moving on to Kagome. The miko took the initiative and stepped forward, hugging Hikari tightly.

"I'm sorry I was so unpleasant." Hikari shook her head, lightly patting Kagome on the back.

"Don't worry about it. Had I been in your position, I likely would've been the same way." They both chuckled, before Hikari's turquoise eyes drifted towards Inuyasha. "..Take care of him. And try not to osuwari him into nonexistence."

Kagome nodded, and the two women parted, leaving Hikari to move over to Inuyasha. His back was to her, so she gently laid her hand on his shoulder, hoping he would turn around. He did, and their eyes met, just before they crashed together in a tight embrace, filled with sadness and longing. One of her hands settled on top of his head, gently rubbing his furry ear. He whimpered, causing her to give a watery giggle, sniffling quietly when they finally parted.

"If that bastard makes you unhappy, just let me know.. I'll straighten him out." Inuyasha gave a crooked little smile, brushing a tear from Hikari's cheek as she nodded. They hugged again, earning a glare from Sesshoumaru. With extreme reluctance, she left Inuyasha, and went to Sesshoumaru.

Strong arms looped around her back and beneath her knees as Sesshoumaru effortlessly lifted her. Shippou hopped up into Hikari's arms, and the kitsunes waved farewell, watching their friends disappear beneath them as Sesshoumaru's cloud carried them off into the dawn.

----------

It was several hours later that Sesshoumaru's estate came into view. Hikari and Shippou had both fallen asleep, so he gently nuzzled his intended mate until she woke up, then motioned towards the approaching keep with his eyes. The two kitsunes shook themselves awake, and looked where he indicated, smiles brightening their features.

"This is where you live, Sesshy?" Hikari looked away from the stone fortress, and up at Sesshoumaru's handsome face. He glanced down at her, a smile in his eyes, before focusing his gaze forward again.

"No. This is where _we_ live." As they neared the ground, the cloud began dissipating, and faded entirely when Sesshoumaru's feet hit solid earth, just inside the gate of the outer wall. Hikari made to hop out of his arms, but he held her there, striding confidently forward. The great wooden doors of the keep swung open as he approached, and once they had crossed the threshold, he set her down. "Welcome to your new home, Lady Hikari of the Western Lands."

Several of the servants gasped in awe at the sight of their lord's soon-to-be mate. Next to Sesshoumaru with her bare feet, flowing hair, and beaming smile, Hikari was like a being of nature and light, practically glowing with the vitality of life itself. And no one could deny the proudly possessive spark in their lord's eyes as he gazed down at the nymph-like woman.

"This is amazing." Hikari practically bounced with excitement, looking down at Shippou who was much in the same state, wriggling excitedly in her arms. She was just about to ask Sesshoumaru when they would get the grand tour, but an excited squeal from one of the hallways caught her attention.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A bundle of bright colored kimono and dark flowing hair shot through the main room and attached itself to Sesshoumaru's leg, leaving a very confused Hikari to look up at her soon-to-be-mate with a questioning expression. But Shippou was even more excited now, hopping down from his adoptive mother's arms to gaze at Rin. The human child peered around Sesshoumaru's hakama at the little kit, only to abandon her caretaker and snatch up Shippou in a hug. "Shippou-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to live here now! Hikari is my okaasan and well since she came here with Sesshoumaru, I came too!" Shippou pointed up at Hikari, who smiled down at Rin.

"Hello, Rin." Shippou grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her closer as Hikari knelt down to their height, smiling brightly. "Shippou has told me a lot about you. I hope we can become friends."

Bright eyes gazed thoughtfully at the kitsune, before Rin gave a beaming smile, uttering a squeal of delight as she launched herself towards Hikari, her arms came around the taiyoukai's neck in a hug. Sesshoumaru moved to intervene, but he stopped when he saw Hikari hugging his ward in return. "Rin thinks we will be very good friends! Do you like flowers, Lady Hikari?"

Smoothing Rin's black hair, Hikari pulled back and chuckled, glancing up at Sesshoumaru, then back to the human child. "Please, just call me Hikari. And yes, I love flowers."

"Then Rin must show Shippou and Hikari the gardens!" Wriggling with excitement, Rin grabbed the hands of her friend and his adoptive mother, and raced off to the gardens with them in tow. The staff still present was laughing at Rin's antics, while Sesshoumaru just stood there, amusement hidden. Then with a shake of his head, he went to his study to take care of paperwork. He would speak with Hikari later.

----------

Morning and afternoon had come and gone, and evening was well on the way to doing the same, with the sun falling out of sight behind the fortress of the Lord of the West. The dying rays filtered through the open doors of Sesshoumaru's study, staining his silver hair a motley collection of colors as it swayed in the cool wind. Papers on his desk fluttered and a few even went floating to the floor, but the inu-taiyoukai didn't notice. His golden eyes, though fixated on the range of snowcapped mountains behind his large stone home, were distant and unseeing as he dwelled in his own thoughts.

The sound of children's laughter mixed with the mature sound of a woman's had been floating up through the door in the back wall of his second floor study, which opened onto a balcony that looked out on the gardens. It was these gardens from which the laughter had been emanating, and it had haunted him most of the day, hearing such sounds of joy in his home. They hadn't even been there when he was a child, and it had been his father sitting in this room, for Sesshoumaru had been as quiet and somber when he was a child as he was now.

It was when a servant knocked on the hallway door and informed him dinner was ready to be served that Sesshoumaru realized the laughter had stopped, and his subconscious informed him it had been silent for quite some time now. He rose gracefully to his feet, and instead of making for the hall, he turned to his balcony, hopped up onto the railing, then jumped off. His landing in the garden below was silent, as was his passage as he walked through the vast array of flowers, trees, and bushes, looking for Hikari and the children.

After several long minutes of walking, Sesshoumaru happened upon the trio, and stopped dead to stare at the scene before him. Hikari, Rin, and Shippou lay beneath a cherry tree, all three fast asleep, with the children cuddled up to the female kitsune on either side. Blossoms from the tree lay on and around them, adding to the peaceful aura of the picturesque sight. Sesshoumaru fought with the urge to let them stay there and sleep, wondering all the while at the feeling of longing that was tugging at his heart, as he knelt next to his little family and tenderly brushed the fingertips of one hand across Hikari's smooth cheek.

"Hikari. It is time to wake up."

A sleepy smile blossomed on Hikari's lips at the sound of Sesshoumaru's deep voice, and a hand lazily drifted up to catch his, her small fingers curling around his as those gleaming turquoise eyes slowly flickered open. Her smile only brightened as she caught sight of the golden hues that gazed down at her, a possessive light gleaming in their molten depths. It was a sight she could get used to, she realized. "Is it morning already, Sesshy?"

"No. The sun has not yet set. But it is time for dinner." Reluctantly, he looked away from the kitsune that was soon to be his mate, turning his gaze instead to the still-slumbering children. Their growing bodies needed food, but they were sleeping so deeply, he wasn't sure if they should be awakened or not. "..Should we wake them?"

"No. Let's just go put them to bed." Sesshoumaru nodded in response and gently hefted Rin into his grasp, while Hikari picked up Shippou and stood, then followed Sesshoumaru into the fortress. He led them to Rin's room, not so far from his own on the second floor, and placed her on her futon. There was another nearby, plainly meant for Shippou, who was laid there by Hikari.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sleeping children before he held out his hand to Hikari. She took it with a smile, and they left the room, closing the door as they went. His deep voice broke the comfortable silence as they walked down the hall, heading leisurely towards the stairs. "Rin seems to like you."

"She's a lovely little girl. I'm glad to know her." Hikari looked up with a puzzled expression as Sesshoumaru stopped and pulled her closer to him, his free hand reaching up to pluck a cherry blossom from her hair. The look in his eyes made her shiver, unconsciously licking her lips.

"You will be a fine mother. I would be more than proud of any pups you bore me." Lifting her free hand to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to her palm, his eyes staring relentlessly into hers. Sesshoumaru was anxious for the night to come, the wild beast that was the essence of his youki howling for him to take Hikari as his mate immediately. He was having a hard time fighting it.

"I will be honored to bear your pups, Sesshoumaru." Hikari smiled up at Sesshoumaru as his hand moved to her lower back and pulled her close against him, his head lowering to capture her lips in a kiss. Like the others he'd given her so far, it was tender, but also filled with a building passion that sent shock waves running down her spine. She was panting slightly by the time he released her, eyes glazed with excitement and lust.

"Come. We will eat now."

-----(-----)-----

Night was in full bloom when they finished eating, and Sesshoumaru led Hikari out to the gardens once more. He could tell the kitsune was nervous because of the way she kept fidgeting during the meal, and wouldn't meet his eyes when he looked at her. Hoping to calm her down, he led her to a large sakura tree, which stood next to a small waterfall. He leaned back against the sturdy trunk with his small mate on his lap, nestled into the sturdiness of his chest and her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence like this for quite some time, Hikari admiring the starry night while Sesshoumaru occasionally nuzzled her neck, savoring her innocently delicious scent.

Hikari looked away from the heavens as she felt Sesshoumaru take her hand, twining his battle-worn fingers with her tiny unblemished ones. It was odd how she'd seen her life with Sesshoumaru, or bits and pieces of it anyway, and yet she'd never glimpsed such tender moments. Usually it was just her with a youkai child that had his hair, or her standing at his side looking out across the Western Lands. This made her wonder.. had she been wrong? Was her life with Sesshoumaru going to be as bleak and lonely as she thought? Would they have affection, or even love?

"Your mind wanders, my mate. Tell me what it is you are thinking." Sesshoumaru buried his face in the thick silkiness of Hikari's hair, savoring the texture of it against his face, and the feel of her smooth hand within his. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out. Her light weight on his lap and even her innocent little sighs of what he hoped was happiness were having their effect on him. She seemed so fragile, in more ways than one, and he didn't want to break her. She was far too precious for that, and he intended to take very good care of her.

"I'm not your mate yet, Sesshy." Shifting herself, Hikari turned to look at Sesshoumaru, ducking her head beneath his chin and nuzzling his jaw. A sign of deference, submission to his dominance, and affection as she made a soft purr-like growling noise, that had his blood boiling as it ran through his veins. He growled appreciatively in return, running his free hand through her hair.

"I would change that, Hikari. Though I will not rush you. I am not the monster that half-brother of mine would have you think I am." Nudging her head gently with his own until it was no longer tucked beneath his chin, he kissed her, softly and sweetly, just a brush of lips that confirmed what he'd said. Gaining her trust was far more important than claiming her as his mate. He would show her that her well-being was first on his list of priorities.

"Sesshy, you have every right to claim me. I accepted your suit, and came to your home. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to." Hikari tilted her head as she looked up at him, smiling almost coyly. While not entirely sure what Sesshoumaru was trying to achieve, he was certainly succeeding in making her nervousness go away. Her clawed fingers sought out the ties of her haori, tugging at them until the silvery material loosened on her body. Her smile faded, and she blinked in surprise, when Sesshoumaru's hand grasped hers, stopping her from untying the garment entirely.

"Hikari, whether or not I have the right is not the issue. I know very well I could just take you against your will, but I will not... Did you say you do not wish to stop me?" His brow furrowed in slight puzzlement as he peered down at the vixen on his lap, trying to comprehend if she had indeed said that. Seeing as he was suffering from a lack of blood to the brain and, consequently, a pair of hakama that were far too tight, he wasn't too sure.

"Yes Sesshy, that's exactly what I said." Hikari couldn't help but giggle as Sesshoumaru's puzzled expression literally faded away, to be replaced with a predatorily pleased gleam. She squealed slightly as she was suddenly hefted off his lap and set down beside him, giving him a confused look. Only to bite her lip as she saw he had already gotten his haori untied, and was slipping it off his shoulders, to then lay the soft material on the grass beneath the sakura tree.

"This Sesshoumaru will gladly succumb to your wishes." His growl was almost playful as he grabbed her, drawing her against his bare chest as his lips went to her neck, kissing the spot where he'd marked her before. She quivered in his embrace, running her hands across his deliciously toned abdomen, earning herself another soft growl from the youkai that was soon to be her mate. Her clawed fingers abandoned his body with reluctance, instead moving to the ties of her haori, fully loosening them and parting the silky material as she began to shrug the garment off her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru helped Hikari slide off the obstruction, letting it fall forgotten to the grass as his arms wrapped around her. He shifted onto his knees and leaned forward, gently laying her on her back on his haori. For a moment, he simply knelt there and gazed down at her half-naked form in the moonlight, admiring her curves and how her pale skin seemed to glow under the milky light that she lay basking in, her hair wild around her. He wondered if that skin which he hadn't seen until this moment was as soft as it looked, and lowering himself down until he was hovering over her, his hands on her hips, he lightly nuzzled her flat stomach.

"Sesshy..." She actually giggled a bit at his nuzzling, her hands sliding down to weave into his long flowing hair as he slowly nuzzled his way upwards, occasionally dropping a light kiss or brief lick onto her skin. By the time he reached her breasts, she was struggling not to wriggle with anticipation, and failed miserably as he left a trail of feather light kisses across one soft globe, stopping when he reached the peaked nipple, only to flick it with the tip of his tongue. She whimpered at the contact, arching towards him as though begging for more.

Glancing up at Hikari's face, obviously flushed even in the moonlight, Sesshoumaru obliged her unspoken request willingly. Clawed fingers quickly made work of the ties on her hakama, pulling the dark material away and casting it aside without a second thought. She gasped at the sudden rush of cool air against her heated flesh, and looked at him with wide eyes, that got wider as he flashed her a roguish grin and placed a light kiss on her inner thigh. Before she had chance to react or say anything, she was tilting her head back with a gasping moan, her hips held in place by his strong hands as he tortured her with his mouth.

Hikari didn't know how long the delicious ministrations went on, but she didn't register anything until a rush of pure bliss swamped her senses, leaving her panting and trembling beneath him. Sesshoumaru trailed lazy kisses up her body until his lips met her own, and then he was kissing her gently; the knowledge that she was tasting herself was unbearably erotic, and she shifted against him, running a hand down between their bodies, trying to relieve him of his remaining clothing. Her nervousness was gone, and all she felt was an inner need that was howling for completion, demanding Sesshoumaru as her mate _now._

He was suffering from much the same, tearing his lips from hers with a growl as her shaking fingers accidentally brushed against the source of his agony through his hakama. Moving her hand aside with his own, he swiftly released the ties and slid off his hakama, only to grab her hand and guide it to his length. He nearly yelped with glee as her smooth fingers wrapped around him, sliding eagerly from base to tip, exploring him as he had explored her. But he knew he couldn't endure the terrible pleasure for long, and nipped at her jaw, signifying that for once she had the control.

For a moment, Hikari was confused. Then when she felt Sesshoumaru grabbing her hips and almost roughly settling himself between her thighs, she understood. Carefully, she guided him towards her entrance, tilting her hips up and opening herself fully to him. The low whine he uttered as he tenderly licked her neck was an apology for what he was about to do, which she grasped only as she felt his head press into her, and then there was a searing pain. She yelped, then whimpered quietly, biting down on her lower lip to try and hold back the tears. They came despite this, spilling freely down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru became very still, but lifted his head and began to kiss Hikari's tears away, nuzzling her as he waited. He felt complete, nestled so deeply within her, and yet he knew there was more; he quivered with the strain of holding himself back, but he would not do anything until he knew she was ready. His tenderness seemed to be having some effect, as she began relaxing beneath him, her unsteady hands rising to tenderly caress his back and tangle loosely in his flowing locks.

And then, it happened. She lifted her hips towards him and arched her back, sliding one leg over his hips. He actually groaned, kissing her deeply as he began to pull out. Despite the fact that his inner beast was snarling at him to flip her over and take her like an animal, and claim her as his bitch that way, he forced himself to go slow, reveling in the gasps and groans that echoed from her throat.

Hikari moved her hips in time with his, nuzzling her way to Sesshoumaru's neck as instinct began to take over. It seemed to speak to her in time with the pulse of the writhing tension deep in the pit of her stomach; as he paused within her, grinding his hips purposefully, she grasped tight to him. That tension deep within her snapped, like a spring released from pressure, and at that moment, she sank her fangs into the crook of his neck. He felt her clenching rhythmically around him, and as white light consumed his vision and he felt himself pouring into her, he reopened the marks he'd left on her before.

Several long moments passed, where they simply laid there and languidly cleaned the wounds they had inflicted on each other, occasionally inserting their sharp incisors again and drawing sounds of pleasure from the other. Then she shifted beneath him, making him growl, and it all started over again. Their mating bond deepened through the night, and by the time dawn came, she lay curled against his side, fast asleep. He simply picked her up, and leapt from the garden to the balcony of their bedroom, placing her gently on the pile of pillows and blankets that was their nest. Watching her peacefully sleeping form, he allowed himself a genuine smile, then settled in next to her and drifted off into contented sleep.

Sesshoumaru, son of the Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, had finally taken a mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone.. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Believe me, I would have if I could have. But life suddenly got _extremely_ hectic in the past few months. I moved December 26th, and am at the moment (approximately 11PM on January 5th) still without internet at my house. But! I managed to get this chapter, which I've been working on since my last update, finished. :) Isn't that spiffy? And there are three more to come! And probably many more after that depending on if this creative streak keeps going. Also, these chapters are dedicated to my most devoted reviewer, TheDisruptiveOne. This enough of an update for you:) Anyway, please enjoy, and please review! I'll love you forever. :)

* * *

Hikari woke late that morning, and stretched like a lazy cat, a contented smile on her lips. She reached for Sesshoumaru, expecting to find him nearby, but her hand only came into contact with soft material, cool to the touch. That meant he had been gone quite some time, and she sat up, frowning as she looked around the room. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

A search around the room found a wardrobe stuffed with kimonos of varying colors with different intricate patterns, and she reluctantly came to the conclusion that her days of hakama and haori were over. Shifting through the veritable rainbow of silks, she came upon a kimono that made her smile. Drawing it out, she carried it with her as she ventured off to the bathing room, humming a quiet tune.

After washing herself and vigorously cleaning her long hair, she shook herself dry and tied her hair up with a red ribbon. It was only then that she slid into the cool kimono with a shiver, admiring the way the colors complimented each other, even different as they were. She couldn't help a giggle as her gaze fell to her image in the mirror; how would Sesshoumaru react, to see her in a kimono that matched his usual haori? She would be finding out soon enough. Tugging on the red slippers that lay waiting at the bottom of the closet for her, she took off out of their room and down the stairs at a run.

"Oh, Sesshy! Where are you?" Peeking her head into the dining room, Hikari frowned as she saw he wasn't there. A glance into what she'd assumed was his training room yielded the same result.. or rather lack thereof. It was only when she was venturing out towards the gardens that Jaken came running up, barreling smack into her legs, only to fall back with an 'oof'. Hikari looked down at the imp with a confused expression, before kneeling to set him upright, placing his hat on his head again. "Jaken? What's the rush?"

"Lady Hikari! Just who I was looking for. You must hurry, or you will miss him!" Jaken darted off around her, heading towards the entrance hall at a frantic pace. The unsettled kitsune ran after him, her kimono hiked up a bit so she wouldn't step on it. Her heart sank as she skidded to a halt in the main hall, seeing Sesshoumaru in his usual garb, giving orders to several guards gathered around him.

"You are to protect the Lady Hikari with your lives.. or this Sesshoumaru will see to it you are not long on this earth." Golden eyes moved away from the guards as they bowed and ran off, to land on the vision in beautifully patterned kimono standing at the opposite end of the hall. His heart seemed to stop in his chest; she was the picture of youkai royalty, wearing his colors.. though the heartbroken look on her face, and the tears welling in her turquoise eyes made him utter a quiet oath. Why hadn't he awakened her?

"..Sesshy? What's going on?" Hikari moved towards Sesshoumaru, biting down on her lower lip as she watched him. He stepped forward and enveloped her carefully in his arms, leaning down to gently nuzzle the mating mark marring her pale flesh.

"I received a summons while you were sleeping. There is a new Lord of the South, and I must attend to the lands of the Lord of the East to participate in the drawing of a new treaty." He heard her sigh, and slowly drew back, but only enough so he could bring his lips to hers in a kiss. The servants gathered watched in silent awe, amazed that their master could apparently not only feel affection, but show it so openly. Who was this Hikari, that she had such an effect on their formerly cold master?

"When will you be back?" The question leapt from Hikari's lips as soon as Sesshoumaru's left them, her eyes still brimming with tears. He didn't understand it.. was she worried for him? A swift inhale through his nostrils told him she was feeling hurt, and he stifled a sigh. There wasn't much he could do about that.

"I am not sure." He paused, and his eyes narrowed slightly. It was enough change in expression to let Hikari know that whatever he was about to say didn't make him at all happy. "..Your friends, including that half-breed brother of mine, may keep you company while I am away."

"Thank you, Sesshy." A small smile quirked her lips, though Hikari could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She knew he had no choice, but still.. to have her mate taken from her the day after they mated? It was so.. unfair. "Sesshy, I.." She paused, biting down on her lower lip and frowning ever so slightly. He may show something akin to affection to her, but she was in no way ready to so fully hand over not only her heart, but her soul, to her quiet and distant Lord of the West. So she forced a respectful smile to her lips and, folding her hands into the sleeves of her kimono, bowed to her mate, her eyes cast downwards. "I wish you safe travels and a speedy return, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed another fraction, and his lips pursed into a noticeable grimace. What was she trying to hide from him? Another quick sniff told him what he wanted to know; her scent was filled with worry, sadness, and even more hurt than before. There was something else there, that he couldn't identify, and he stored it away for later study, while one of his clawed hands lifted, fingers gently cupping Hikari's chin and tilting her face up in an attempt to make her eyes meet his. His heart gave a painful lurch as they did, at the sight of the brimming tears within those bright hues, and he kissed her again, trying to convey comfort.. though he doubted his efforts would help. Likely, it would only be cause for her to miss him even more.

Though it seemed to last an eternity, it didn't last nearly long enough, and soon the kiss was broken. Sorrowful turquoise met molten gold once again, then he leaned further forward to murmur softly within her ear. "I will come back to you, my mate. ..Know that I will.. miss you.. and take comfort." With a final touch of the backs of his fingers to her cheek, Sesshoumaru was gone.. leaving Hikari standing there, watching him retreat in silence as a single tear slid down her cheek, wiped absently away with a trembling hand. Shippou and Rin came up on either side of her, reaching to grasp her hands in their own small ones. A show of support for their adoptive mother.

Hikari knew, as she looked down to the young kitsune and the mortal girl, that she wouldn't be alone. But she could feel the growing distance between herself and Sesshoumaru within her heart. The mating bond was strong, and she could almost hear him growling in her mind, trying to comfort her. Knowing that Inuyasha and the others would be able to stay with her was a relief.. but it just wouldn't be the same without her Sesshy. Still, she put on a brave face for Rin and Shippou, gesturing towards the gardens with a slight jerk of her head.

"Come on. Let's go to the gardens. I'll send one of the guards out to find Inuyasha and the others, and bring them back here. Then we'll have a great time, right?"

"Right!"

----------

It didn't take long for the guards Hikari sent to retrieve Inuyasha and the others. The sun had moved from late morning to early evening, and Hikari was just sitting down to dinner with Shippou and Rin, when one of the spear-wielding guards stepped into view. Hikari looked up at him in curiosity, and after telling the children to stay where they were, ventured over. He bowed as she neared, then looked slightly startled when she smiled at him and spoke in her kind voice. "I certainly hope that there's no trouble. It's only my first day as the Lady of the Western Lands.. I wouldn't know how to handle it."

The guard found himself immediately liking the Lady Hikari. Stifling a blush as he smiled, he bowed low and shook his head, shaggy indigo hair falling in his yellow eyes. "Iie, milady. I have only escorted--"

"INU-CHAN!!"

Once again startled by his Lady, this time by her.. rather loud and shrill exclamation of joy at seeing Inuyasha come through the door, the guard, whose name was Jiro, only looked on dazedly as Hikari jostled him aside in the process of running past to throw herself at Inuyasha in a hug. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was not quite so prepared for the assault. Having clamped his hands over his sensitive ears at Hikari's squealing, he didn't lower his arms in time to catch her when she threw herself bodily at him. This ended with Inuyasha flat on his back, gasping for air as the kitsune, with her arms wrapped around his torso, squeezed him happily, oblivious to the amusement of the rest of the crew as they watched the display.

"Oh, Inu-chan! I didn't think to see you so soon! I'm so glad you're here!"

Squeeze!

"Um.. Hikari..."

Gasping from Inuyasha.

"You will stay, won't you? Sesshy is gone and I don't want to stay in this big place all by myself."

More squeezing, with Hikari entirely oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha's face had turned an alarming shade of blue.

"Hi..ka..ri..."

"Of course, I'm not entirely alone, I have Rin and Shippou, and the servants and the guards.. but that's not the same as my friends!"

Silence.

"..Inu-chan?"

It was then that Hikari lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha with a frown, prepared to chastise him for not answering her. She stopped with her mouth agape, and quickly released Inuyasha, blushing in embarrassment as he dragged in a wheezing breath and began coughing.

"..Sorry, Inu-chan."

----------

After many hugs all around, and much squealing amongst the women over the impending wedding of Sango and Miroku, everyone sat down to dinner. The guard, Jiro, bashfully declined Hikari's offer to join them, protesting that he had wall patrol to attend to. He was blushing furiously by the time he was finally allowed to leave, as Hikari declared he would be allowed to perform his duties only if he consented to join them for breakfast the next morning. He agreed hurriedly, and scurried off as the group laughed merrily, and settled down to their dinner.

Once they were finished and Hikari had called for servants to come clean away the remains, the Lady herself showed everyone to their rooms, settled the children into bed, and went for a walk in the gardens. The dying rays of the sun glinted off the pool and its small waterfall as she sat next to them, looking up at the sakura tree under which Sesshoumaru had claimed her as his mate.. and she claimed him as hers. Sighing, she pulled her kimono up above her knees and let her feet dangle in the water, watching the colorful fish that paused to investigate her toes, then moved on. In the silent and peaceful atmosphere, she turned her attention deep within herself, focusing her awareness on the pulsing thread of light that connected her to Sesshoumaru.

Lightly touching upon it, she quickly recoiled, tears in her eyes, at the instinctive growl that resonated in her mind. A growl from Sesshoumaru. From her _mate_. What had she done? She only wished to see that he was faring well. Had he lied to her? Had he been so anxious to be parted from her, that he even wanted her to ignore their bond? Just as it seemed he realized who it was that had invaded his thoughts, Hikari slammed a wall down on their connection, effectively blocking his attempt to apologize and offer comfort, without even knowing what he had been going to do.

----------

Miles away, Sesshoumaru stumbled upon his entrance into the hall of the Lord of the East, stopping and hiding his bewilderment as he turned to look back to the west, and probed deep within himself. His link to Hikari.. it was still there, but he growled low in angered puzzlement as he searched along their bond, to find that he was blocked from feeling her. He could only tell that she was still alive. Beyond that, he may as well have been trying to carve a tunnel into a mountain with a pair of glass chopsticks. The servant that had approached to lead him to the negotiations stepped back at the light in the Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes, and quickly fled in fear.

----------

Back at the Hall of the West, Hikari hid her face in her hands and cried. It seemed her fears had been well founded; Sesshoumaru wanted her as nothing more than a brood mare, and one with the ability to see snippets of the future. In the moonlit night, Hikari felt her heart shatter within her breast. It wasn't until Inuyasha crouched down next to her, ears flattened against his head and a concerned look on his face, that she realized she wasn't alone any longer.

"Hikari.. what's wrong?"

Turning away from Inuyasha, she wiped at her face with the voluminous sleeves of her kimono, a bitter smile curving her lips at the sight of the intricate design, stained with her tears. The Hall of the West would see many of her tears in the years to come, she mused. They had been mated for less than a day, and Sesshoumaru had already shown her what life with him would be like... He would use her for what he needed, leave her, and block her out. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath, and turned to look at Inuyasha. "You don't need to worry about me, Inuyasha. I'm just fully understanding the card Fate has dealt me."

Inuyasha frowned, leaning in closer and moving Hikari's bangs away from her eyes with the tips of his claws. What he saw in her eyes disturbed him, for all that lingered there was bitterness and resignation. Letting his claw tips trail down the side of her face, he moved closer and peered worriedly at her, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "You seemed so happy when you left with him.. and even tonight, when you came out here. What happened between then and now to make you so sad, Hikari?"

There was a tingling at the base of her skull as Inuyasha touched her, and Hikari took a deep breath. She thought she had already seen everything she could about him.. was there perhaps a bit of his destiny that was going to change, or could? Did she dare to find out what it was? Pursing her lips, she sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing you would understand, Inuyasha. Being mated is not so easy as you would think. Maybe, someday, if you are ever mated yourself.. I'll tell you."

Before she could stop him, Inuyasha had leaned in and wrapped his arms around Hikari, laying his head against hers as he guided it to rest on his shoulder. Abruptly, she stiffened, and clenched her eyes tightly shut, as pain ripped down her spine from the base of her skull, gathering in a cold, heavy mass in her stomach. Her fingers curled tightly into the sleeves of his haori, and as he heard the sound of ripping fabric, combined with her stiffness, Inuyasha drew back and looked at her in curiosity and worry. He looked alarmed when she pushed roughly away from him, scrambling wildly until she collided firmly with the trunk of the sakura tree; the feral look in her eyes, the irises of which he noticed had been glazed over by filmy white, thoroughly frightened him. "..Hikari, are you okay?"

Shaking her head violently, Hikari clenched her eyes tightly shut again, clamping her hands over her ears as she curled up on herself, and tried to fight off the torrent of visions that assaulted her. Inuyasha moved closer, and though she wasn't looking in his direction, she thrust a trembling hand towards him, warding him off with that gesture as surely as with her hoarse words. "N-no. Come.. no.. closer." Inuyasha obediently sat back on his haunches, and realized something; she must be having a whopper of a vision, or else just a really unpleasant one, for her to be reacting this way. Then he furrowed his brow, thoroughly confused. She hadn't reacted this way all the other times she'd touched him.. why now? But he said nothing, and waited patiently till she relaxed and keeled over on the plush grass, exhausted.

"..Are you going to tell me what you saw?"

Slowly, green-blue eyes opened and looked back into the worried gold ones watching her. With a world-weary sigh, they closed again. For a moment, Inuyasha thought Hikari had fallen asleep. Just as he was about to say her name, she took a deep breath, and began speaking, her voice still slightly scratchy.

"Inuyasha.. you, the others.. you must leave." She silenced the beginning of his protests with an impatient wave of one shaking hand, her expression determined if sad. "You may stay another few days, then you must leave. And you..." Here, she opened her eyes once again, and knew they were cold and distant as they looked at him. "..you must abandon all notions you may have of our relationship progressing beyond platonic. Your place is with Kagome. And mine.. is with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha reeled back, his eyes wide with surprise and hurt. Surprise, that she could know that he still harbored those feelings and thoughts - until he remembered what and who she was - and hurt, that she would drive everyone away because of it. It was this that made the stubborn streak in him rise up in full force, a grunt heard before he stood, turned away, and looked down at her over his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, wench. Sango wants you to help plan her wedding, and Kagome actually likes you. Don't ruin it because of me. ..Just let us stay here and keep you company until that bastard brother of mine comes back. I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Hikari sighed. She should've known Inuyasha would be stubborn. Her lips twitched in the hint of a threatening smile, then died. Something he shared with his brother, she suspected. Thoughts of Sesshoumaru sobered her fully again, not to mention exhausting her, and she waved her hand dismissively in Inuyasha's direction. "So be it, you stubborn hanyou. Now go to bed."

The sound of footsteps on the grass reached her ears. She smirked when they paused.

"Do you want me to help you to your room, Hikari?"

The smirk became a smile, and her eyes opened ever so slightly. Inuyasha was relieved to see the faintest hint of warmth within them.

"No. I'll sleep right here. I need nature's soothing touch right now."

Inuyasha nodded, not walking back into the keep until Hikari's eyes had closed again. One of her pointed ears twitched as she heard him leave the garden, and she rolled onto her back, looking up at the star-spotted sky visible through the branches of the sakura tree above her. Tears rolled from her eyes as she sighed.

"I pray your stubbornness doesn't destroy us all, Inuyasha."


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, another chapter! And more to come:) Please review! Thank you.

* * *

_Hikari sat on a bench, watching the fish that swam aimlessly around the pond just a few feet in front of her. Silently, a figure with long silver hair walked up behind her. Had it not been for the sun casting their shadow on the ground where it was visible to her, she would never have known they were there._

_Moments of stillness and silence reigned, yet it was not an awkward silence. And it was soon broken._

_"Hikari."_

_Hikari made not a move for several breathless moments, then she slowly turned her head, looking over her shoulder at the figure. What the person saw in her eyes, and the expression on her face, which was paler than usual, made them step back._

_"..Stay where you are, Inuyasha. For if you come any closer, the fates of several lives shall be changed in a heartbeat.. and all will end in sorrow. You hear this from the lips of a Seer, not those of the simple girl who would seek the comfort available in your arms."_

_Inuyasha growled, his hands clenching into tight fists._

_"I don't care anymore. I'm going to listen to my heart for once. Damn your warnings, Hikari. I'd sacrifice myself a thousand times just to spend a day in happiness with you."_

_With a smile, she rose from the bench and turned, then ran towards him, tears of joy in her eyes._

_Arms encased in billowing red material came around her, furry ears twitching happily._

_The scene changed: Months had passed, and their surroundings were vastly different. A small village in the countryside, where beneath a tree sat a very pregnant Hikari, leaning back against a beaming Inuyasha who had his clawed hands resting lightly on her swollen belly._

_Yet again, the image shifted. Hikari, eyes wide with fright, was obliterated by an arrow encased in blindingly pink light. Kagome, who had fired it, was struck down by an anguished Inuyasha. Kouga disposed of the hanyou with but a single blow, before cradling the limp form of Kagome in his arms as he sobbed. The village went up in flames. And silhouetted by the roaring inferno, was the unmistakable form of Sesshoumaru._

----------

With a pained cry, Hikari bolted upright, her eyes wide with fear. Realizing that she had only been reliving the vision she'd gotten when Inuyasha attempted to comfort her, she heaved a deep sigh of relief, then looked up at the sky. The stars had faded, the moon had fallen out of sight, and the empty blackness was slowly fading into grey. Dawn was swift approaching. Gathering her kimono in her hands, Hikari turned to look up at the facade of the keep, searching for the balcony of the room she knew to be the one where Sesshoumaru had taken them, not even two days ago. Forcing herself not to think on this, she leapt nimbly up to the balcony when she found it, and went inside. Much as Sesshoumaru's rejection of her, and the vision that had plagued her all night, made her want to lock herself in the room and cry, she had to at least make it seem like she wasn't miserable.

A hot bath made her feel a bit better. Getting out of the kimono that was so like Sesshoumaru's haori helped even more. Pulling her hair back in a tight braid which she secured with a dark green ribbon, she quickly sought out a pale green kimono, with obi and slippers that matched the ribbon in her hair. Though she again longed for hakama and haori, or even the clothes to which she had accustomed herself in the present - or rather, the future now, she reminded herself - she knew her place was now as Lady of the Western Lands, mate of the fearsome inu-taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, and she must look the part.

No matter how much she was dying on the inside.

----------

The day passed quickly. Much faster than Hikari thought it would, in fact. Due to the state of her mind, and indeed her very heart and soul, she had been sure the day would drag by, with her struggling every moment to keep everyone from seeing just how distressed she was. Inuyasha knew, of course, but he hadn't said anything to the others, for which she was eternally grateful. Jiro had joined them for breakfast, just as he had promised he would, and Hikari invited him to again join them for dinner, which he gladly accepted. If the others thought it strange that she seemed to be trying to forge a friendship with the guard, they said nothing, but Miroku at least seemed to understand that she was hoping to still have a companion when they had all departed.

Most of the rest of the day was spent with the three women, and Rin of course, out in the gardens, planning Sango's wedding. Rin was thrilled to be invited, and was even asked to participate. This sent her flying out of the gardens, bouncing excitedly and exclaiming that she must see the seamstress about a new kimono for the occasion, which sent Sango, Kagome, and Hikari into fits of laughter. Hikari was relieved to realize that she still had some joy left in her, and found that she had been so preoccupied, she hadn't even spared a thought towards her misery.

Lunch was a quiet picnic in the gardens, during which everyone dozed off in the peacefulness. All except Hikari and, unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha. After seeing that the others were all seemingly napping, she crept off to another part of the gardens. After what he considered an appropriate amount of time, Inuyasha rose and followed.

Hikari sat on a bench, watching the fish that swam aimlessly around the pond just a few feet in front of her. Silently, a figure with long silver hair walked up behind her. Had it not been for the sun casting their shadow on the ground where it was visible to her, she would never have known they were there.

Moments of stillness and silence reigned, yet it was not an awkward silence. And it was soon broken.

"Hikari."

Hikari made not a move for several breathless moments, then she slowly turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha. What he saw in her eyes, and the expression on her face, which was paler than usual, made him step back.

"..Stay where you are, Inuyasha. For if you come any closer, the fates of several lives shall be changed in a heartbeat.. and all will end in sorrow. You hear this from the lips of a Seer, not those of the simple girl who would seek the comfort available in your arms."

Inuyasha growled, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"I don't care anymore. I'm going to listen to my heart for once. Damn your warnings, Hikari. I'd sacrifice myself a thousand times just to spend a day in happiness with you."

This was it. This was the moment of choice. Hikari could damn herself, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, all with a simple word.. a simple act. Would she dare? Would she take a few months of happiness, in exchange for the destruction of those she knew and loved? This fork in the path of her life was never supposed to happen, but Inuyasha's stubbornness proved to be an unfortunate obstacle.

Rising from the bench, Hikari folded her hands into the sleeves of her kimono and turned to face Inuyasha. It was hard to make herself show nothing towards her friend, who wore a look of such determination and hope. What she did next nearly destroyed her inside all over again.

"I, Lady Hikari of the Western Lands, mate of Lord Sesshoumaru, do command that you, the hanyou Inuyasha, are to leave the Hall of the West immediately. Until such time as I, or my mate, decide you may return, you will not come within two leagues of this keep, on pain of imprisonment." Hikari fought back tears at the look that came across Inuyasha's face. She knew without a doubt she had just broken his heart, and silently her own cried out for him not to hate her, that this was best for everyone. "You may make your farewells to the others, and explain if you wish: If you do not, I shall. Kagome may go with you, should she so desire. Otherwise, she is welcome to remain here as long as she likes. ..Forgive me, Inuyasha. You know not what you would have done."

Inuyasha stared at Hikari in a mixture of awe and despair. At that moment, she looked every inch Sesshoumaru's equal, and a true Lady of the Western Lands. Looking utterly defeated, he turned and trudged back to their friends, who were still blissfully sleeping the afternoon away, unaware of the near catastrophe that had just passed. Once Inuyasha had turned the corner, Hikari's legs gave out from beneath her, and she collapsed to the grass, burying her face in its cool freshness as she cried. Life seemed determined to beat her at every pass. She was more than ready to give up.

----------

Less than an hour later, Hikari, Shippou, Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood in the doorway of the keep, watching as Inuyasha passed the great walls that protected the grounds of the Hall of the West. As the gates were slowly closed behind him, Inuyasha stopped to look back with sad resignation clear on his face. Then he was shut off from sight.

Everyone had been quite surprised when Inuyasha roused them and said he had to leave. Reluctant to explain, an enraged Kagome immediately went searching for Hikari, followed by everyone else. When they found the kitsune in such a sorry state, her face wet with tears and her eyes rimmed in red, Kagome's anger disappeared. It rose again once Hikari mournfully explained why she was forced to order Inuyasha to leave, about the vision that had scared her so badly and that it had almost come to pass, but this time, it was aimed at Inuyasha. Even Miroku looked at him with disappointment, and Shippou was downright livid.

Melancholy silence surrounded the remaining party when they all truly realized that Inuyasha was really gone. It was broken when Hikari turned and wandered back inside, the others trailing behind and watching her worriedly. Paying them no mind, she went up the staircase and into her room, where she undressed and burrowed deep into the nest of fabrics where she had last been so happy. The scent of Sesshoumaru lingered, tickling her nostrils, and eliciting a fresh bout of tears.

----------

Three months went by, and the day came when Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had to leave. Sango and Miroku's wedding was almost entirely planned, and would be held in one year at Kaede's village. Hikari hugged them all and promised to be there, with Shippou and Rin, and Jiro as her 'guard'. Truthfully, the young youkai had befriended the whole group, and was honored with an invitation from the bride-to-be herself just days before.

Standing once again in the door of her vast home, Hikari watched as her friends walked away from her. She managed a final smile and lifted her hand in a wave of farewell, and then they were gone. The mask she had forced herself to wear the past three months melted away in an instant, and she turned away. Into the hall, and back through the keep, out to the gardens which were slowly fading from the brilliance of high summer to the approaching autumn. There, beneath the shedding boughs of the sakura tree, she laid herself down and cried. For though she had Rin, Shippou, and Jiro to keep her company, she felt so alone.

All this time, Hikari had kept up that wall between herself and Sesshoumaru, and it had begun to exhaust her. He was incessantly prying at it, trying to break through, but she would have none of it. In the end, her sheer stubbornness and strength of will had kept her from giving in. She had become frightfully thin due to lack of eating, and had slept hardly at all, so that she looked quite worrisome; her skin was too tight across her bones, there were deep hollows in her cheeks, and dark shadows beneath her eyes.

But now, as she lay on the cool grass and watched the day pass her by, she felt the trials of the past months truly taking their toll on her. The sun had barely reached its highest point in the sky when her eyes fell shut, and darkness wrapped her mind firmly in its depths.

----------

Hundreds of miles away, Sesshoumaru was barely aware that the barrier, which had halted his attempts to check up on his mate for the past months, was now gone. Halfway listening to the Lord of the East arguing with the Lord of the South over borders, he mentally traveled along the link between himself and Hikari. It had grown weak, and was fragile as a strand of spider's silk; once it had been strong as a mountain, but her refusal to acknowledge it, and him, had all but destroyed it.

Expecting the barrier to still be in place, Sesshoumaru habitually stopped just as he came to where it had been located. But something seemed different. Furrowing his brow and probing a bit further along the bond, he realized in a flash what the difference was. The barrier was gone. In a rush, he sped past it and to the core of Hikari's self, his beast within growling softly in apology and comfort. Little did the great Lord of the West know that he had been growling aloud as well, and the other three Lords were now peering at him curiously, wondering why their golden-eyed companion looked so intense.

Moments of silence passed, and there was no reply from Hikari. Wondering if she was just ignoring him, Sesshoumaru carefully examined the dimly pulsing light that was Hikari's life force, and became still as stone. There was a heartbeat, but it was faint; no response when he mentally whispered her name, or growled; and most importantly, no emotion.

Fear wrapped its cold fist around the heart of the Lord of the West, and squeezed tightly. For the first time, Sesshoumaru truly knew what it was to be afraid. Rising to his feet so fast that he knocked over his chair, he gripped the edge of the table till his knuckles turned white and leaned forward, staring at the Lords of the East and South. They recoiled, wondering what had happened to make the stoic Sesshoumaru so enraged. The Lord of the North was just glad that anger wasn't aimed at him, and was the only one who had the courage to speak as Sesshoumaru glared.

"Sesshoumaru.. is something amiss?"

Those golden eyes shot to the tiger taiyoukai, who immediately wished he had just kept his mouth shut. That cold glare was enough to make him want to turn tail and run for his life.

"..Amiss? What would give you that impression, Ichiiro?" It was uncommon to hear anything other than bluntness from Sesshoumaru, so the three Lords were almost as shocked by the sarcasm from the inu-taiyoukai as his apparently having emotion. But the Lord of the North was forgotten, as Sesshoumaru looked over at the temporarily silenced hawk and dragon taiyoukai; the Lords of the East and South. "This Sesshoumaru thinks it would be most wise if the two of you would stop bickering and sign the treaty. This council has gone on long enough."

That did not at all please the two Lords, who turned from fighting with each other to argue with Sesshoumaru. Before they could even speak, a red light leapt into his eyes, washing away the gold entirely, as his growl deepened ominously; his claws became longer and sharper, cracking the sturdy wooden table as though it were but a twig, splinters flying everywhere. There was no mistaking his intention; if they didn't agree now, he would not hesitate to kill them.

The treaty was signed quickly, witnessed by Sesshoumaru and Ichiiro, and made official with the seals of all four Lords. As he was leaving the Hall of the East, Ichiiro came running after the silent Sesshoumaru, who was still worried, frightened, and angry, but keeping it all well in check and hidden. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru cast his eyes over to the tiger, but didn't stop. He had no intention of stopping until he had reached Hikari's side. "Whatever you have to say, Ichiiro, I suggest you say it quickly. This Sesshoumaru has been from his mate for far too long."

That stopped Ichiiro in his tracks for a moment. Then he was at Sesshoumaru's side again, utterly bewildered. "Mate? Sesshoumaru, when did you take a mate?"

"The very night before I received the summons to this ridiculous council. Something is wrong, and I must return to her now." Before Ichiiro could utter another word, Sesshoumaru had taken to his cloud and was speeding off into the sunset. Within moments, he was out of sight. Thinking on the information he'd received, he soon turned and went back into the Hall of the East. The other Lords must know of this.. interesting turn of events.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Another chapter! And one more to come:) Review please.

* * *

Though the Hall of the West looked perfectly normal when Sesshoumaru arrived, with everything running smoothly as the guards went about their rounds and the servants their various jobs, there was an underlying sense of tension and.. sadness? Yes, that was it. The scent of it veritably swamped the Lord of the Western Lands as he stepped into the entry hall of the keep. Before he could even take another step, Jaken came running, then tumbling, down the staircase. The imp was devoid of both hat and staff, which was truly a sign of his distress. Once he righted himself, Jaken again ran forward, this time stopping only when he had prostrated himself at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"..Where is she, Jaken?"

When Sesshoumaru left for important business, such as attending councils like the one he had left only a few hours ago, Jaken remained behind to tend to small things in his Lord's stead.. such as the missives of his subjects, supply and weaponry reports, et cetera. But what had happened with the Lady Hikari was far beyond his capacity to handle. The imp was a mess. And though there was no emotion in Sesshoumaru's voice, the extra degree of coldness heard there, and seen when he fearfully glanced up at his Lord's face, told Jaken that now was not the time to become his usual babbling, idiotic self.

"The Lady Hikari is in your chambers, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Come." Sesshoumaru walked briskly past Jaken, who immediately jumped to his feet and scrambled after the taiyoukai. "What happened?"

"We are unsure, my Lord. The healer says that aside from not eating properly and lack of sleep, the Lady Hikari is simply exhausted on many levels. But he claims that is not sufficient reason for the Lady Hikari to be in the state she is."

Coming to a stop outside the doors to his rooms, Sesshoumaru glanced at the two guards standing watch there, and knew there were two others on the balcony. At least Jaken had the sense to have her guarded until Sesshoumaru returned. Dismissing the guards with a wave of his clawed hand and instructing one to inform the others they were relieved of duty, he turned to Jaken and stared impassively at the imp. Though he knew what he would hear, for he could feel it as easily as he breathed, he wanted Jaken to tell him anyway.

"..And what exactly is the state of the Lady Hikari, Jaken?"

Jaken swallowed nervously. This vague hint of emotion in his Lord was far more disturbing than the utter lack of it before. But he would do as his Lord wished. "She was found in the gardens, after a brief search was commenced due to her absence for the midday meal.. she seemed as though one dead, and this has not changed since she was found. She responds not to light, nor sound, nor anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned away from Jaken. Stupid though he was, he knew this was a dismissal from Sesshoumaru. With a quick bow, Jaken was gone. Silent, and once again fighting against the fear that had grown stronger at Jaken's words, Sesshoumaru stood staring at the door, on the other side of which his mate lay as though dead. Steeling himself for what he thought he may see, Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped inside.

What met his eyes made his heart leap into his throat. In the center of the room, surrounded by a ring of candles, lay a simple pallet. And there was Hikari, still as death, barely breathing, with her too-thin hands folded on her too-thin body. Frowning, Sesshoumaru turned away and stepped out into the hall again. A servant at the top of the stairs stopped at the sight of him, and hurried over nervously as Sesshoumaru beckoned.

A few terse words had the servant gathering others; soon the candles were blown out and removed, as was the pallet on which Hikari had been laying. The servants closed the door as they scurried away, leaving Sesshoumaru standing there in the familiar room, cradling his unconscious mate in his arms. Golden eyes stared at her, filled with regret now that no one was around to see his weakness.

Gently, he laid her down on the fabrics of their nest, and carefully undressed her. The kimono, obi, and slippers were hastily tossed aside, before he tenderly released her long hair from its braid, running his claws through the soft locks. His swords, armor, hakama, and haori soon joined the small pile of clothing.

Burying his face in Hikari's hair as he gathered her frail form into his arms, Sesshoumaru settled in their nest, inhaling deeply of her scent. Sakura blossoms. That fragrance had haunted him ever since he'd left her side; it seemed always on the wind during his waking hours, and filled his dreams when he slept. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he growled quietly, his lips murmuring against Hikari's ear.

"Hikari.. my mate.. why have you done this to yourself? Was it out of spite, to punish me for leaving you? Was that why you blocked me out, and weakened our bond?" His lips traveled across her cheek, leaving a trail of feather light kisses, until they reached her own. The softest of kisses was placed there, a low whine of anguish escaping his throat as he turned to hide his face against the side of her neck. "Had I a choice, I would have stayed by your side. I would have shown you what it means to be my mate.. that the moment you entered my life, my first priority was you."

Sesshoumaru's head shot up as he felt Hikari's breath hitch, and her body shifting in his grasp. Hope filled his eyes, fading away as quickly as it came when she made no change otherwise. Pulling her tightly against him, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting loose a mournful howl that shook the walls of the keep.

The West knew well the torment of its Lord in that long moment when his howl shivered in the air.

----------

Weeks passed, and Sesshoumaru never left Hikari's side. Each morning he would rise and carry her into the bath, where he would bathe her with the utmost care. After dressing both himself and her, he took her out into the gardens, and sat beneath their sakura tree, holding her on his lap as he spoke to her. He told her of his life; his childhood, his parents, how Inuyasha came into his life. When he ran out of things in his own life to tell her, he moved on to the myths and tales he'd heard. And soon, those too were depleted . He finally resorted to begging her to come out of this death sleep and return to him. He told her Shippou and Rin needed her, that _he_ needed her. But each day, whatever he told her seemed to have no effect.

When the sun began to set, he carried her back inside, undressed them both, and held her close as he could as they laid in their nest. He slept lightly, alert instantly if she made even the slightest movement. Sometimes, it seemed she was on the verge of opening her eyes, or speaking. But she always just sighed and rolled her head away. By the time two and a half months had passed, Sesshoumaru was at his wit's end. What would he have to do to get her to come back to him?

One night, as Sesshoumaru lay in restless sleep, the answer suddenly came to him, and he snapped wide awake. His lips sought Hikari's neck, and the two small scars marring her flesh, which had faded considerably. His mating mark. As his soul reached out to Hikari's through their mating bond, weakened almost to nonexistence though it was, he sank his fangs as gently as possible into those faint marks. Her blood, sweet as ever, filled his mouth; he gulped down a mouthful and withdrew the sharp teeth, licking the wound till it closed again.

In hopeful silence, Sesshoumaru waited. For long moments, there was nothing, and he despaired once more. Just as he was about to relinquish the grip he still held on Hikari's end of their bond, he felt something.

A ripple of energy. Of pure light.

It flooded into him, leaving him breathless. Had it been visible, he would have been blinded. As it was, the familiar feel of everything Hikari swamped Sesshoumaru's senses; the sound of her lovely voice, the touch of her lips beneath his, the taste of her blood, her sweet scent, the way her eyes appeared as they gazed into his that night when he took her as his mate beneath the crescent moon...

When the utter flood of sensations receded, Sesshoumaru looked eagerly at Hikari's cadaverously pale face. His heart leapt into his throat as her eyelids fluttered, and slowly slid open. The darkness of the sea met the brightness of the sun as they stared at each other, he with a smile threatening the trembling corners of his lips, she with an exhaustedly bewildered lack of expression.

Tense moments passed, and Hikari finally blinked, her lips pulling into a confused frown. Her voice, scratchy from long weeks of disuse, still sounded beautiful to Sesshoumaru, for in that moment he knew she had come back to him. But her words told him there was still much to be done.

"..Lord Sesshoumaru? Have I displeased you?"

A slow smile spread across his lips as Sesshoumaru shook his head, gathering Hikari close against him. His face came to nuzzle into the silkiness of her hair, and he once again inhaled the fragrance that was purely Hikari. His beautiful light.

"Iie, Hikari. This Sesshoumaru has never been more pleased than to see your eyes open once again."

----------

Though her self-induced sickness seemed to have robbed Hikari of the vitality that had once been the very definition of her person, her body recovered quickly. Sesshoumaru watched with relief as her skin, though still pale, lost its wax-like pallor, and her thin frame rapidly filled out to a healthy weight again. But his relief was short-lived, for even as her physical self was restored, the sheer passion for life and everything in it that she had once had was absent. In its wake, it left a quiet shell of a woman, who spoke only when spoken to, in a whisper of a voice and as few words as possible. Even the impending nuptials of Sango and Miroku couldn't withdraw her from this state as the day drew closer.

Shippou, who had grown considerably during Hikari's sickness, was often seen sitting with his silent mother in the gardens. He would be talking to her, or weaving a crown of flowers which he would then place on her head, or sitting in her lap, equally as silent. None ever saw when he would turn and bury his face in Hikari's kimono, to weep piteously and beg her to love him again. These pleas fell on deaf ears.

Soon the time came for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Rin, with her glorious new kimono of pale purple, while still enthusiastic about seeing her friends again, was just as effected by Hikari's almost comatose state as Shippou was. Sesshoumaru showed no outward signs, but inside, he too was suffering. He had to make things right by Hikari, and soon.

Maybe seeing her friends would help. This prospect brightened their collective spirits, and Sesshoumaru eagerly gathered the party of Hikari, Rin, Shippou, and the guard Jiro, and left for Kaede's village early in the morning two days before the ceremony. During the journey, Sesshoumaru noticed something promising. The scenery appeared to be extracting Hikari from her inner musings, if that was what they were. He thrilled at the sight of the weak smile that flittered across her lips, brief as the touch of a butterfly against one's hand, as they passed a particularly splendid waterfall, the mist of which formed a rainbow in the sunlight. But still, she said nothing.

----------

The sun was low on the western horizon when they arrived at Kaede's village. Rin and Shippou, tired from the long journey, had fallen asleep minutes before the village came into view. Sesshoumaru glanced over as Ah-Un came to a stop at the edge of the village, and saw that Hikari was looking better than she had since the morning after they mated. There was a spark of life in her eyes that he hadn't seen in months, and a bright expression of anticipation on her face; her cheeks were flushed, a smile threatening as the corners of her lips trembled. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to be relieved she was returning to her former self, or hurt that it wasn't because of him, but rather at the prospect of seeing her friends again.

Hikari jumped, startled, as two strong hands grasped her by the waist. Glancing down, she saw Sesshoumaru looking up at her, asking her silently to let him help her. With a smile that made his heart leap, she turned to face him and placed her hands on his shoulders, telling him with these actions that, at least for the time being, all was forgiven. Offering a fleeting smile of his own, he lifted her down from the back of the two-headed dragon, then turned to grab Shippou, who was placed in Hikari's arms. Much to the surprise of everyone, when he lifted the slumbering Rin, rather than handing her to Jiro, Sesshoumaru held the young girl himself. With a small gesture, he led his mate into the village as Jiro led Ah-Un off into the forest.

They had barely gone ten feet before there was a squeal of delight that immediately woke the children.

"Hikari!"

A blur of white, black, and green sped out of a small hut, and was only seen to be Kagome when she finally skidded to a stop in front of Hikari. Rin and Shippou squirmed out of the arms of their respective adopted parents, attaching themselves to Kagome's legs as the miko and Hikari embraced. Kagome's exclamation had alerted Miroku and Sango as to the arrival of their friend, so the former demon hunter and her soon-to-be-husband came running out of Kaede's hut and joined in the hug. There was much questioning over how everyone had been, and relief that Hikari looked much better than she had when they saw her last.

All conversation stopped as Hikari suddenly became very still, and very silent, looking past all her friends with a blank expression. They knew what she had seen, and slowly turned to follow her gaze. Inuyasha stood in the shadows of Kaede's hut, stepping forward reluctantly when he realized he'd been seen. Sesshoumaru growled angrily, stepping up behind his mate and placing his hands protectively on her shoulders. Instinctively, Hikari shrank back against him, her eyes watching Inuyasha warily.

What happened next surprised the two taiyoukai, though Hikari less than Sesshoumaru; Kagome broke from the group with a delighted laugh, running forward to throw herself into Inuyasha's arms. He caught her, smiling brightly, and kissed her full on the lips, then buried his face in her dark hair. Hikari fully understood then the two small marks she'd noticed on Kagome's collarbone, and why the small miko seemed a bit more thick around the middle than she had been. Some time in the nine months since they'd left her, Inuyasha had taken Kagome as his mate.. and it seemed that they were now expecting.

Hikari knew now that everything was as it should be, and her worry that Inuyasha would do something stupid faded away. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, she placed a hand on his as though to reassure him everything was okay, then moved forward through the silent group. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart as the kitsune approached; Kagome had lost all jealousy towards the other woman when she mated Sesshoumaru, and now that she was mated with Inuyasha and bearing his child, she trusted him implicitly, which is why she moved away to give the two a little privacy.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think when he saw Hikari coming towards him. All that he had felt for her was gone, had died the moment she sent him away. He'd thought he was in love with her, but knew now it was only infatuation; the one he truly loved was Kagome. Knowing this gave him strength as he looked at Hikari, smiling slightly. Though when she stopped in front of him and bowed her head, he looked extremely confused.

"Inuyasha.. I hope you can forgive me for sending you away that day. What I did was for the best of everyone; if you'll allow me to, I'll explain why I did it."

A strangled sound caught in Inuyasha's throat; Hikari was surprised when Inuyasha's hands grasped her upper arms and pulled her to him, then his arms wrapped her in a hug. Her surprise faded, and she returned his hug eagerly as she laid her head on his shoulder and began crying. His actions said more thoroughly than any words could that there was nothing to forgive.

Silent moments passed until they drew apart, smiling at each other; Hikari through her tears, Inuyasha with apology in his eyes. She sniffled, wiping her face on the sleeve of her kimono and uttering a watery laugh. "I was afraid you were mad at me."

"No. If anything, I was mad at myself." Hikari looked up at him, obviously confused. He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "They told me about what you saw."

"So.. you understand that what I did was to protect everyone." Inuyasha nodded, and looked over at Kagome, who smiled at him; he grinned, ears flattening against his head.

"Yeah. Besides.. everything has turned out great. No thanks to me." He reached out for Kagome, who took his hand and nestled up beside him with a smile. Then both of them glanced past her, at Sesshoumaru, who appeared to be his usual stoic self. Though there was a sense of relief about him as he saw how Inuyasha seemed to feel nothing more than friendship for his mate. In fact, after hugging Inuyasha and Kagome again, she rushed back to Sesshoumaru and smiled up at him. Though there was no expression on his face as he looked down at her, she could tell as she tentatively explored their bond that he was relieved and pleased that she had come back to him.

It was the first time she had even acknowledged their link since that fateful day, when he had ruined everything by acting before he stopped to think. Now, the sensation of Hikari so fearfully touching upon the slowly strengthening thread of feeling that connected them, made Sesshoumaru do something he would never have done before he met Hikari. He smiled at her, without caring that his half-brother and his ningen friends were watching - gaping, more like - and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose.

That moment, Hikari realized.. maybe she had been wrong about Sesshoumaru.

----------

The next day was a flurry of activity. Everyone was hard pressed to keep Miroku and Sango apart. Eventually Inuyasha and Shippou dragged the monk off claiming they were going to keep him 'occupied'; everyone knew this probably meant tying him to a tree and stuffing something in his mouth to shut him up. Since the women were making it their mission to keep Sango distracted and calm, Sesshoumaru shared an amused glance with Hikari at the antics of the perverted monk, then wandered off into the forest.

Since there wasn't much to be done, seeing as the villagers wouldn't let any of them help with the preparations for Sango's wedding, Kagome, Rin, and Hikari found themselves walking with the nervous bride-to-be to a hot spring near the village. The hot water soothed all their nerves, and as Hikari ran a sweet-smelling concoction through her long hair, she noticed Sango gazing somewhat expectantly at her. Biting back the urge to laugh, the kitsune ducked her head beneath the water, rinsing out her hair, and making sure to take her time. The impatience she saw on Sango's face when she resurfaced was enough to make her bust out laughing, but she recovered herself a few moments later.

"Is something wrong, Sango?"

"Well..." The taijiya bit her lip, glancing over at Kagome, who shared a curious look with her friend. They nodded, and Sango turned her gaze back to Hikari. "Kagome and I were wondering.. what happened? After we left, that is. You weren't looking.. healthy, after you made Inuyasha leave. And Rin and Shippou said you were sick..."

Hikari frowned, shooting a look at her adopted human daughter. Rin at least had the sense to look embarrassed, hoping her blush would be mistaken for the heat of the water making her cheeks flushed, as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. But Hikari knew she had no reason to be angry with Rin, and with reluctance, she began to explain to Kagome and Sango what had happened. Though of course, the tenderness with which Sesshoumaru had cared for her went untold, for she was still unaware of what her mate had done for her.

By the time she was finished, Kagome and Sango had tears in their eyes. Rin, though, looked puzzled, and it was soon found out why. "But.. okaasan, you didn't tell Kagome-chan and Sango-chan about how Sesshoumaru-sama took care of you."

Hikari blinked in confusion, turning as the other two did to look at Rin. "..What are you talking about, Rin?"

"You mean.. you don't remember?" Rin frowned when Hikari shook her head. Sesshoumaru hadn't told her? He must have a reason... "It's not my place to tell, okaasan.. if Sesshoumaru-sama didn't tell you."

Before Hikari could chastise Rin for keeping secrets, the small child had climbed out of the spring and was drying off. Sango and Kagome followed her example, and after pondering what she had been told - or rather, not told - Hikari did the same. The walk back to the village was silent, with Hikari deep in thought.

What was Sesshoumaru keeping from her?


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter for a while, but fear not! Chapter 11 is in the works. :) Please review and make me happy.

* * *

The day of the ceremony finally arrived. Last minute preparations had the whole village scurrying about all day, while Kagome and Hikari helped Sango to get ready. Rin sat in a corner, watching everything with bright eyes; she was being very careful not to get her kimono dirty, or to accidentally mess up her hair; Hikari had put a lot of effort into the complicated design, and Rin was very much aware of it. Then again, she was also quite entertained, watching as the fiercely beautiful taijiya was transformed into a delicate goddess. Giggling to herself, Rin covered her mouth with her hand, not even able to stifle her laughter as all three women looked curiously at her.

"What's so funny, Rin?" Hikari arched a brow, paused with two sections of Sango's hair held in her clawed fingers.

"I was just thinking, Miroku-san is going to trip all over himself when he sees Sango-chan. She's so pretty today, he probably won't even be able to talk."

Sango blushed a bright shade of red, but Kagome and Hikari couldn't help laughing at the mental image of what Rin had said. The girl was probably right! Thus they doubled their efforts to make Sango even more stunning, as Hikari smirked and muttered just for the ears of her two friends to hear.

"Let's hope Miroku will be able to keep his hands off of you until tonight, Sango. I want to appreciate all this hard work of mine while I can."

There was much laughter in the hut of Kaede that morning.

----------

Morning waned to afternoon, and it wasn't until the sun began to set that Miroku and Sango were finally wed by Kaede. Rin was practically beaming as she spread the path up to the altar with flower petals; Sango looked resplendent in a kimono of dark red, with a pattern of cherry blossoms embroidered around the cuffs and hem. Miroku almost did have trouble speaking, and stuttered a bit when it came time for him to exchange his vows; Hikari had to bite down on her tongue to keep from laughing aloud when that happened.

Though the ceremony was long and involved, Sesshoumaru had difficulty concentrating on it. All his attention seemed to be focused on his mate, standing up near the altar with Sango. She was always beautiful, but today she seemed positively radiant. The kimono she wore was pure white silk, with an obi, slippers, and ribbon holding her hair back that were a soft golden color. Almost the exact shade of his eyes, he thought. But perhaps it was the glow of happiness in her eyes, and the smile lighting up her face, that made her so astoundingly lovely at that time.

Soon, the ceremony was over; Sesshoumaru was awakened from his musings by the cheering of the villagers as they rushed forward to congratulate the blushing bride and her beaming husband. Yet his eyes never left Hikari, who turned and met his gaze, offering a slightly shy smile before she moved through the crowd toward him. Due to her short stature, he lost her amidst the people for a few moments, and almost went in to find her himself, when she squeezed out of the press and ran to his side.

Slender arms wrapped around his waist, Hikari's cheek pressed against his chest. Sesshoumaru looked down at his tiny mate, his hands falling to lay against her back. The smile that spread across her face when she looked up at him made his breath catch, but he quickly recovered himself, and placed a light kiss on her lips, one hand lifting to let his claws brush her hair back from her face, his fingertips lingering against her cheek. "It pleases this Sesshoumaru to see you smiling again, my mate."

Hikari blushed, looking away from Sesshoumaru's intense eyes, to once more nuzzle her face into the softness of his haori. "I'm just glad to see my friends again. And to know that I didn't lose one of them, when I thought I had."

Sesshoumaru inwardly grimaced at the mention of Inuyasha. Shippou had filled him in after his return, revealing what had happened between Hikari and Inuyasha to make her so ill she closed herself off from the world. The thought that his hanyou half-brother had tried to steal his mate made his blood boil in his veins, and he unconsciously growled, causing Hikari to look up at him. Her happiness faded into worry as she saw the light in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sesshy..." The nickname, unheard for so long, made Sesshoumaru's anger evaporate. Hikari must have seen it, because she smiled a bit when he looked down at her again. "Inuyasha made a mistake. But everything's okay now. You don't need to worry about that ever again. Everything is exactly as it should be."

"This Sesshoumaru was not.. _worried_ about anything. I could easily defeat Inuyasha if it came down to that. Though the battle would hardly be worth the effort. One who would steal the mate of another does not deserve the honor of getting his blood spilled by his better." Sesshoumaru arched one silver eyebrow, his nimble fingers untying the ribbon in Hikari's hair. It went fluttering to the ground as he threaded his fingers through the snowy strands, savoring the silken texture.

Though the corners of Hikari's lips twitched with a threatening smile, she instead closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of Sesshoumaru's fingers in her hair. "I think he was surprised when I sent him away. He didn't understand that I'm determined to be your mate, and yours alone."

That got Sesshoumaru's attention. Curling his fingers in Hikari's hair, the other hand ran down to the small of her back, pressing her close against him. She gasped when his lips touched upon the mating mark on her neck, shivering as his warm breath whispered across her flesh. "And why are you determined to be only my mate, Hikari?"

Drawing back slowly, she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with emotion. Her lips parted as she made to respond, but a throat clearing nearby distracted them. Both taiyoukai turned their heads, looking at the intruder with slight annoyance from Sesshoumaru, and a sense of relief from Hikari. Inuyasha and Kagome stood there with Shippou and Rin, who were giggling at the way their adoptive parents had been looking at each other. Kagome was unphased by Sesshoumaru's death glare, and grinned at the couple.

"Are you two going to stand there all night? We've got a wedding feast to attend!"

----------

There was much merrymaking in Kaede's village that night. The moon was high in the nighttime sky when Miroku and Sango finally made their departure to the hut that would be theirs for the next few nights, followed by catcalls and laughter. Though they said nothing, the look Kagome and Hikari shared said they were glad their 'marriages' had been private affairs; they could only imagine how embarrassed Sango was by all the noise.

Not long after, the village began quieting down. People drifted to their huts, some carrying sleeping children. The youkai guard, Jiro, accompanied Sesshoumaru and Hikari to the hut of Kaede, where the slumbering Rin and Shippou were tucked in. He settled himself outside to guard his Lord and Lady's 'children', while Sesshoumaru went off to check on Ah-Un. Hikari ventured to the outskirts of the village, and into the forest; she followed the scent of sakura blossoms, and soon found herself beneath one of the flowering trees.

A sigh of pure contentment fell from her lips as Hikari sprawled on her back, the soft grass cushioning her fall, and looked through the blossom-laden branches to the stars above. How long ago had it been, that she found herself beneath one of these trees, with Sesshoumaru claiming her as his mate? Lifting a hand to her neck, she absently traced the small mating mark with her fingertips, closing her eyes as she let her thoughts drift back to that night, more than a year ago.

That was how Sesshoumaru found her. Having gone back to the village, thinking she would have laid down to sleep with the children, he was pleasantly surprised to find that her scent led away from the group of huts, and into the cool darkness of the forest. The sakura tree brought back memories to the inu-taiyoukai, both good and bad, and he instinctively touched the small scarred puncture wounds on his own neck.

Hikari had been unaware of Sesshoumaru's presence until he set foot in that small clearing, and then she sat up, turning to look at him in silence. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, her lips curved into a smile, and Sesshoumaru felt himself drawn to her as though she were pulling him by their bond itself. He sank into the grass at her side, taking her into his arms as their lips met. The kiss was not broken even as Sesshoumaru fell onto his back, dragging Hikari on top of him.

Shaking hands wandered to the cloth that held his haori closed, untying it, then slipping beneath the cool material to lightly touch his flesh. When Hikari felt Sesshoumaru's fingers, which were trembling almost as much as hers, attempting to untie her obi, she broke away from the kiss, sitting up and looking down at him with wide eyes. His hands quickly fell to the grass, though his golden hues watched her with wariness; was he afraid she would reject him? She bit down on her lower lip, wondering how best to say what she needed to.

"Hikari..." Sesshoumaru hesitantly reached up and touched his mate's cheek. Her skin was so soft against the backs of his fingers, and he longed to feel the entirety of her small body laying against his once again. "What is wrong, my mate?"

"Nothing. I just..." Hikari took a deep breath, looking away from Sesshoumaru. Her nervousness was plain, not only in her actions, but Sesshoumaru could feel it in their bond. Why was she nervous? Well, he wouldn't rush her. His hands came to rest on her hips, fingertips lightly touching her back, as he waited for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Rin said something yesterday. Something about you.. taking care of me while I was sick. What did she mean, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru surprised Hikari by smiling. Any expression was surprising on his face, which was normally so apathetic, but one of happiness was even more so. He shocked her completely by chuckling. "Is that all that is bothering you? This Sesshoumaru will gladly explain. During the time I was away, I had tried every day to somehow penetrate the block you had put on our bond. The day it fell away, I was relieved to finally be able to feel you. ..Though had I known at what price it was removed, I would have preferred you keep it up. It was through our bond, weak though it was, that I found you were near to death. I.. persuaded.. the other Lords to sign the treaty, and returned to the Hall of the West."

He fell silent, and Hikari wondered if he was going to continue. Just as she was about to prod him to do so, he went on. "It was very.. unsettling, to see you in such a state. You looked as though you had passed from this world." He paused, looking vaguely uncomfortable, and cast his eyes aside. "This Sesshoumaru never left your side after that moment, until the night you awoke and asked if you had displeased me. Though it was quite disheartening, the state into which you fell after that."

"..I apologize, Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't me--" Hikari's full apology was cut off as Sesshoumaru sat up and caught her in a kiss, silencing her effectively. His arms wrapped tightly around her, as though he feared she would disappear if he didn't hold on to her. She could sense through their bond that he did seem to be feeling something akin to that, and in an attempt to comfort him, her own small arms twined around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair.

Reluctantly tearing his lips from hers, Sesshoumaru loosened his hold on Hikari a bit, tilting his head to hide his face against her neck. "Call me Sesshy, 'Maru, anything but 'Lord Sesshoumaru'. I am your mate, Hikari.. you need not be so formal with me."

"I should show proper deference to my Lord and mate, shouldn't I?" Sesshoumaru growled, pulling back as his hands went to lay on either side of Hikari's face, forcing her to look at him. The emotion that burned in his eyes took her breath away.

"We are equals, Hikari. You are my mate, my Lady... You are a proud kitsune taiyoukai, purely bred and worthy of the station you now hold as my mate. Do not disrespect me, and you have no need to fear me. I would not hurt you."

By the time he finished this little speech, there were tears spilling down her cheeks. Curling her small fingers around Sesshoumaru's wrists, Hikari leaned forward and brought her lips to his. He could taste her tears on his lips, and he could feel her need through their bond. Running his hands down her body, he swiftly untied her obi and cast it aside; her kimono followed, as did his hakama.

Flesh against flesh. Her fingers running down his chest, marveling at the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch. His hands, so large and powerful, tracing her curves with such tenderness. Their kisses heated and frantic, tongues battling for dominance. A moan torn from her throat as he guided her on top of him, and filled her with one slow thrust. Everything was blurring in her eyes as they moved together; her body rising and falling, those strong hands tangled in her hair, baring her neck to the attentions of his lips.

Sesshoumaru carefully sank his fangs into the mating mark on her neck, reveling in the way Hikari immediately responded. He groaned as he felt her tighten around him, and growled when his body followed the mad dash into oblivion. She renewed her own mating mark on him as his seed spilled into her, white-hot as his blood when it filled her mouth. Both of them gasping, they met in a breathless kiss, which ended in giggles from Hikari as Sesshoumaru toppled onto his back, arms wrapping around her small body and pulling her down with him.

Her head lay on his shoulder, fingertips tracing an absent pattern on his chest. She looked up at him as one of his hands grasped hers, and their eyes met, the smile that Sesshoumaru wore inspiring one to bloom on Hikari's lips. Fingers twining comfortably, she laid her head down again and closed her eyes with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she fell asleep. His Hikari. His mate. The mother of his pups, someday. He hoped. His other hand ran down her back as he nuzzled the softness of her hair, murmuring to himself.. and entirely unaware that Hikari heard every word.

"My perfect little mate..."

----------

Sunlight beamed down on the taiyoukai couple, causing Hikari to groan and hide her face in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck, while he just smirked and pondered what method to use to wake her up. He settled on one that was rather fiendish, but not enough to make her mad at him. Indeed, she might even respond positively...

Hikari paid no attention as tendrils of pleasure ran down her spine, to coil in the pit of her stomach. Still half-asleep, she thought she was just dreaming. Images of Sesshoumaru's deft fingers bringing her to the height of pleasure, his lips against her neck... It took her several long moments to realize she was not, in fact, dreaming, and by then she was moaning Sesshoumaru's name as an orgasm stole all thought from her.

Panting in the aftermath of her ecstasy, Hikari lifted her head and looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. He noted, with some amusement and a touch of pride, that she looked dazed and satisfied. Mission accomplished. He grinned as she finally caught her breath, her cheeks flushed prettily in the morning light. "..That was quite a wake-up call, Sesshy. You should warn people before you do things like that."

"..But that would take all the fun out of it. This Sesshoumaru likes waking you up with his name on your lips..." He growled suggestively and rolled them over, settling himself on top of her as she laughed quietly. Starting at her collarbone, he trailed kisses up to her ear, which he nibbled on, wondering how she could still be laughing. That was when he heard a throat being cleared not far away, and he looked up with annoyance plain on his features.

Jiro stood on the edge of the trees, trying not to look at his Lord and Lady. They were mated, why shouldn't they enjoy each other? It was rather amusing, though. "Um, forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Hikari. Rin and Shippou are awake and wondering where you were. I assured them I would locate you."

"Thank you, Jiro. Tell them we'll be back at the village soon." Though extremely embarrassed, Hikari managed to keep a straight face as she spoke, and even until Jiro was out of sight. Then she began laughing uncontrollably, turning to rest her forehead against Sesshoumaru's powerful upper arm.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Hikari as she laughed, both pleased that she was comfortable with issuing commands to his guards, and amused at the embarrassment he felt in their bond. "..Better Jiro than the children." He made to rise, thinking that they should head back to the village, and was surprised to find Hikari's legs wrapped firmly around his waist. His brow arched as he looked down at her, lips twisted into a faint smirk.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't start something unless you can finish it." Her dark eyes flashing with desire, Hikari propped herself up on her elbows and swept her tongue across the mark on Sesshoumaru's neck. He shuddered, but nipped playfully at her earlobe, his words a low growl as he lowered his weight on top of her, pinning her between himself and the ground.

"As my Lady commands..."

----------

A little over an hour later, Sesshoumaru and Hikari walked back into the village. The adults present could tell by the slightly rumpled state of their clothing, and the glow that seemed infused in the pale kitsune's face, what had taken them so long. Rin and Shippou were just impatient. The dashed forward, the young kit launching himself into his mother's waiting arms, while the human child clung to Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Okaasan, what took you and Sesshoumaru-sama so long?" The couple shared a glance that spoke volumes to the others around them, then Hikari ruffled Shippou's hair.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and I were talking about something and lost track of time, that's all."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and his small family looked expectantly at him. That was when it hit him; these children were not his, but they were his family.. with Hikari as the perfect mate. "I think it would be acceptable if Rin and Shippou were to call me 'otousan' from now on."

Rin looked up at her idol, her eyes wide, while Shippou glanced warily at his mother.. who had fastened Sesshoumaru with a tear-filled gaze. "..Sesshoumaru, are you sure?" His nod of answer was met with a grin from Hikari, and an exclamation of joy from both children as they danced around their parents. Closing the distance between them, Hikari rose up on her toes and looped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips met and fused tightly; something seemed to click within Hikari, and she nearly dragged Sesshoumaru to the ground right then and there. She hungered for him, her body seemed to be crying out for his...

Sesshoumaru not only felt the change in their bond, but when he drew back, panting slightly with his eyebrows arched in faint surprise.. he realized he could _smell _it. That scent.. he didn't know what it was intellectually, but his instincts knew. The beast within howled triumphantly, and he understood what had happened. Hikari had gone into heat.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! It's chapter eleven! Chapter twelve might come next week. I'm hopeful. For the time being, enjoy! And please review, it'll make me feel better. :) Teehee.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared as he breathed deeply of Hikari's scent. The normal aroma of sakura blossoms and fresh spring water was now tinted with something else.. something more primal and wild. His eyes flared with a hint of red; in response, strands of dark violet laced through Hikari's sea-hued irises. The humans standing nearby were watching with a mixture of curiosity and fear, wondering why the two taiyoukai were staring each other down like that. It was Inuyasha who finally realized what was probably going on. He stepped forward hesitantly, trying to hide his amusement at the situation.

"Uh.. Hikari? Sesshoumaru? Is everything okay?"

The sound of something aside from their own harsh breathing was what disrupted the spell between the mated couple. But only for a moment. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes met those of his brother, and he snorted, as though trying to clear his mind. His voice was even deeper than usual, tinged with a growl that made Inuyasha step back.

"This Sesshoumaru requires an unoccupied hut. Preferably one on the outskirts of the village." He probably would have said more, but he became distracted, and his attention was shifted to trying to keep Hikari from disposing of his haori. His hands grasped hers, and he growled quietly; through their bond, he sent a feeling of calmness and patience. That seemed to soothe his mate a bit, giving him a chance to look and make sure Inuyasha had gone to attend to his request. Hikari squirmed in his grasp, causing Sesshoumaru to look back down at her, in time to catch her confused expression and murmured question.

"Sesshy.. what's going on? I feel.. strange..." Smirking, Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered in Hikari's ear. Her eyes got wide, and she blushed brightly, turning to hide her face against his chest. Why did that have to happen then, with all her friends watching? Before she could further contemplate her embarrassment, Sesshoumaru had scooped her up in his arms and was striding briskly through the village, following Inuyasha.

The hut they were led to was neatly isolated from the rest of the village, and while small and sparsely furnished, was more than adequate for their current needs in Sesshoumaru's opinion. Setting Hikari down inside the hut, he stood in the doorway and looked down at the group gathered outside. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Jiro. Perfect. Sesshoumaru heard a rustling of cloth behind him, and could sense Hikari's eagerness. His orders were given to Jiro, but meant for everyone to hear.

"Keep your distance from this hut, no matter what sounds you may hear. Do not attempt to enter, under any circumstances."

With those terse instructions, he stepped back and closed the door firmly. Everyone, save Jiro and Inuyasha, looked extremely confused. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, frowning as she placed her hands on her hips. "I get the feeling you know what's going on here. Spill, Inuyasha."

"..Keh." His ears flattened against his head as Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, hoping she would ignore the slight blush on his cheeks. "Hikari's gone into heat. They're going to stay in that hut until she goes out of it, or he.. um..."

"He what?" Kagome tried not to laugh, and failed miserably when Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Once she got herself under control, she told Miroku and Sango what he'd said, and the small group wandered back to the village. Rin and Shippou were worried that they'd said or done something to upset their parents, but were reassured that that was not the case. Jiro was the only one that remained behind; he settled down about fifteen feet from the hut, to keep guard and make sure that his Lord's orders were followed.

----------

When Sesshoumaru closed the door to the hut, he turned around, and was greeted by the sight of Hikari, silent and waiting, standing next to the small pallet in the center of the room, entirely devoid of clothing. In moments, Sesshoumaru was at her side, in the same state. They met in a violent collision of lips, hands wandering aimlessly, caressing here, lightly touching there, until they tumbled onto the pallet. Her nails left marks as they ran down his back, his body firmly pinning her beneath him.

Though he meant to be gentle with her, the intoxicating scent emanating from Hikari made Sesshoumaru's inner beast rise to the fore and take control. As he drew back and flipped her onto her stomach, a low growl rumbled in his chest, his eyes glowing red. Though her mind couldn't quite grasp what was happening, her inner beast understood perfectly; irises of violet fixed on Sesshoumaru when she rose up on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder at him.

Sparks seemed to fly between their locked eyes as Sesshoumaru pulled himself fully over her, positioning himself at her entrance while his lips sought her mating mark. The penetration of fangs and member was simultaneous, making Hikari utter a low keening cry of mingled pain and pleasure. Their coupling was swift and brutal, his beast exerting its dominance over hers, and she submitted willingly, her baser instincts rejoicing in how powerful her mate was. The moment of final ecstasy tore a triumphant howl from Sesshoumaru's throat as his head tilted back; Hikari's voice lifted in harmony, their cries mingling in the morning air.

They remained still and silent for long moments after the sounds of their completion had died away, panting slightly, before Sesshoumaru, now watching his mate with eyes of soft gold, carefully withdrew and sat back, extending his arms to Hikari. Her whole body trembling, she managed to turn and crawl over to him, nestling herself in his embrace when he pulled her onto his lap. Running his cheek along hers, then into the softness of her hair, his hands tenderly stroked her back as he growled quietly.

It was a moment of peace in the tempest that was sure to continue, but they treasured it while it lasted. Soft kisses were exchanged in silence broken only by Sesshoumaru's growling, and the occasional sigh of contentment from Hikari. But as they knew, it wouldn't last long. Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised when Hikari brought her lips to his neck, kissing her way to her mating mark, and ran the tip of her tongue across the two faint scars. He reacted almost without thinking, lowering her onto her back on the pallet as he dipped his head to take the taut peak of one breast into his mouth.

For this time, the world outside the hut didn't exist.

----------

Five days passed before the two taiyoukai emerged from their hut. Sesshoumaru, as usual, wore a distinct lack of expression, though his arm was looped protectively around the waist of his mate. Hikari on the other hand seemed to be glowing, with a small smile constantly on her lips; Sango and Kagome both recognized the look of a well-loved woman, and that was without that testament of the marks visible on her neck.

Leaving Hikari to say goodbye to her friends, Sesshoumaru went to retrieve Ah-Un and Jiro. The kitsune didn't even have chance to open her mouth, when Shippou ran up and jumped into her arms, followed by Rin who clung to her legs. The company of adults laughed, watching how the two young ones loved on their mother. Next thing Hikari knew, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even Inuyasha had enveloped the children and taiyoukai in a group hug. Hikari was pleased to find that her cheeks were not the only ones wet with tears.

"Don't be strangers. You're all welcome to come to the Hall of the West any time." When everyone backed off a bit, Hikari gently placed Shippou on the ground and turned to Kagome. One clawed hand was placed on the miko's stomach, even as her eyes darted back and forth between the faces of Kagome and Inuyasha. "I want to know as soon as possible when this little one is born. I very much look forward to meeting my niece or nephew."

"Okaasan." Rin tugged lightly on Hikari's sleeve as she spoke, causing the kitsune to look down at her daughter with a questioning glance. "Otousan is back with Ah-Un and Jiro-kun."

"Thank you, Rin. Go on with Shippou, I'll be there in a moment." The two children scurried away at Hikari's behest, and once they were out of earshot, she turned to Sango and Miroku. "The same goes for you two. Should you have a child, I'd like to know of it, and when it is born. I'll consider it as much my niece or nephew as if you were blood related.. I think of you both as a brother and sister."

There were more hugs all around, and tears from the women. Hikari finally brought herself to leave her friends, turning a tearful smile on them as she ran to Sesshoumaru's side. She met his steady gaze with a nod, allowing him to help her up onto the back of Ah-Un, where Shippou and Rin were settled with her for the long ride home. Looking back at the small group one last time, Hikari raised her hand and waved in farewell, then looked toward the road they were traveling.

The road home.

----------

Sunset was settling across the land when the small company arrived back at the Hall of the West. Rin and Shippou were fast asleep, and Hikari was well on her way there. Jiro gladly took the two small ones inside, while Sesshoumaru took his drowsy mate in his arms. She struggled briefly, but became still when he held her tighter against him, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. The servants bowed in respect as they saw their Lord and Lady go by, though they were silently marveling at how gentle Sesshoumaru was with his mate.

By the time they reached their rooms, Hikari had fallen completely asleep. Sesshoumaru laid her down in their nest, and turned to leave. The sound of a quiet voice stopped him, causing him to look over his shoulder, into the tired eyes of his mate.

"Sesshy.. where're you going?"

"To check with Jaken and see if there is anything that requires my immediate attention."

"You'll come back when you're done?"

Offering one of his rare smiles, Sesshoumaru knelt next to Hikari and smoothed her hair back from her face, kissing her lightly on the forehead as he replied. "There is nowhere else I would rather be. Sleep. I will return soon."

Nodding sleepily, Hikari turned and burrowed deeply into the pile of fabrics that made up the nest. Sesshoumaru sat there and watched her until her breathing evened out, then left as quietly as possible.

Several hours passed before he returned, tense and exhausted. After shrugging out of his clothing, he allowed himself a tired smile and settled into the nest with Hikari. Despite how busy his mind was, it quieted swiftly enough when he breathed deeply of his sweet little mate's scent, allowing him to slip into a deep sleep. He would discuss what Jaken had told him with Hikari in the morning.

----------

Hikari woke slowly the next day. Everything seemed hazy and pleasant; the nest was warm, there was soft breath against her cheek, strong arms wrapped around her, and a possessive hand splayed across her stomach. Placing one hand atop that of Sesshoumaru, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at her mate, to end up staring into a pair of golden eyes. Her smile was immediate and affectionate, momentarily melting away the worries that were clouding Sesshoumaru's mind. Dipping his head, he kissed Hikari gently, silently rejoicing at how she responded to him.

When Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, Hikari giggled breathlessly, rolling half on top of him and laying her head above his heart. The steady rythym sped up and became slightly irregular, making the petite kitsune smile mischievously as she trailed the tip of one claw down her mate's restored arm, tracing the contours of the muscles there. "Why, Lord Sesshoumaru.. I do believe I make your heart race."

Narrowing his eyes and smirking, Sesshoumaru pulled Hikari closer to him and subtly shifted his hips. The resulting gasp from the snowy-haired female made him growl quietly. "You do more than that, my mate. As you should well know by this time."

"So I do, Sesshy. So I do." Squirming her way up his body, Hikari pecked him on the lips, then looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. "And now that our morning pleasantries have been exchanged, are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her in silence, one brow arched in wonder. How did she know..? Then he felt the gentle prodding at their bond, and rolled his eyes. Of course, the bond. Running his fingers back through her hair, he dropped a light kiss on her lips and trailed his hands down her back. He had been intending to tell her anyway, so he might as well get it over with now. "Jaken informed me last night that it is now widely known that I have a mate, and there is much curiosity as to why you have not been formally presented to the court yet."

A grimace spread across Hikari's lips as she tilted her head, looking at Sesshoumaru with confusion. "..Court? What court? And what's this about being presented? And why does it bother you so much? ..Or is it just that there's something else you're not telling me?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru grasped Hikari's chin with his fingers and attempted to silence further questions with a kiss. It seemed to work, seeing as she said nothing when he drew back. "I shall explain soon. But first, we need to go speak with Jaken. So, let us bathe and dress, and the day can begin."

Hikari nodded, and squealed in surprise when she found herself being lifted in a pair of strong arms. Clinging to Sesshoumaru's neck, she laughed quietly as he carried her to the bath, kicking her legs feebly, as though trying to get him to put her down. "I can walk myself, you know."

"I am well aware of that. But, I could hardly do this if you were walking, now could I?" Giving her a roguish smirk, he captured her lips as he lowered both their bodies into the steaming water. Jaken would just have to wait a little longer than planned.

----------

Jaken was already waiting in Sesshoumaru's study when the couple walked in. Hikari looked positively radiant, her hair flowing free about her body, with a kimono of pale blue and deep indigo obi lending her a somewhat regal air. Her bare feet and ready smile slightly spoiled that image, though her comfort and apparent lack of care made her all the more beautiful. Especially in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Settling himself on the cushions behind his desk, he grasped Hikari's wrist as she moved to stand behind him, tugging her down at his side instead. Pleasantly surprised, she laid her head against his shoulder, giving a warm smile of greeting to Jaken.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Hikari. I trust you slept well?" Jaken bowed low before the royal couple, grasping his hat in his paws.

"Good morning, Jaken. I slept very well, thank you. It's good to be home again." Sesshoumaru's arm snuck around her waist and squeezed slightly, causing Hikari to look up at him with a vaguely confused expression. Then she saw the faint spark of pleasure in his eyes as they glanced sideways at her, and smiled brightly. It seemed he was quite pleased that she had called the Hall of the West 'home'.

"Indeed." Laying his hand protectively across Hikari's stomach, Sesshoumaru cast his gaze back to Jaken. It was time to get down to business. "Now Jaken, what was it you wanted to discuss with us?"

"Ah! Hai. I had forgotten about that." Bowing even lower, the imp finally sat himself down on the floor before the desk and placed his hat back on his head. "There has been some discussion amongst the other nobles about your Lordship's protection of Rin, yet again."

The growl that rumbled in Sesshoumaru's chest was fueled by pure anger. Hikari raised her eyebrows in an expression that seemed.. disinterested. "Oh, is that all?"

Jaken blinked, glancing at Sesshoumaru with a befuddled look, then addressed Hikari nervously. "Ah.. Lady Hikari.. perhaps you do not understand. Dissension amongst the youkai nobility is practically asking for war. There would be much death were any of the other houses to attack us. We would be completely annihilated if they decided to all join forces and destroy us."

Sesshoumaru turned to gaze at Hikari in surprise as she scoffed, obviously irritated. "I am quite aware of this Jaken. What you seem not to understand is that I am a kitsune taiyoukai, and one endowed with certain abilities at that. It would be a rather simple matter to instigate a metamorphasis that would result in Rin's transformation into a taiyoukai."

Silence echoed after this statement, before Jaken began stuttering apologies and bowing frantically. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep from chuckling quietly, then lowered his head to murmur in Hikari's ear. "It is pleasing to see I am not the only one who can make Jaken react in such a manner."

Hikari laughed, turning to hide her face against Sesshoumaru's voluminous sleeve. She hadn't meant to make Jaken act that way, but she had to admit, he was rather amusing, tripping all over himself like he was. Once she had recovered herself, she smiled at Jaken and spoke quietly. "It's all right Jaken. You didn't know. There aren't many who _do_ know what I'm capable of. ..And it must remain that way. You can't tell a single soul what you know. Understood?"

"Hai, Lady Hikari! I will take your secret to my grave." Jaken bowed so low he fell flat on his face, earning another bout of laughter from Hikari, and the faintest of smiles from Sesshoumaru.

"If that is all you have to say, Jaken..?" Sesshoumaru arched a brow, watching with amusement as Jaken hurriedly righted himself and bowed his way out of the study. The door had only just closed when Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Hikari, trailing the tip of his finger along her jaw. "Can you really do such a thing, my mate? Can you make Rin a taiyoukai?"

Nodding slightly, Hikari lifted her own hand and let the tip of one claw trace the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead. "I sure can. I can even make it so that she has your blood.. as though she were your child. She'll have her own crest and everything." Letting her hand fall into her lap, blue-green eyes fixated on Sesshoumaru's gold ones, trying to convey to him just how serious what she was going to say was. "But it would be best not to mention this to her or Shippou for a while. And it will be even longer after that before I can actually do it."

"As you wish." Furrowing his brow slightly in puzzlement, Sesshoumaru easily lifted Hikari and settled her on his lap, his arms wrapped lightly around her stomach. "But, I have to ask.. why must we wait so long? The sooner we can do this, the better it will be for all of us."

"Oh no you don't. That's my little secret." A sly grin curved her lips as she looked up at her mate, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Even his attempt to find out what this 'secret' was by focusing on their bond was futile; he could feel nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hikari, it is unwise for mates to keep secrets from each other. It weakens the bond." He was being entirely honest, judging by the solemn tone of his voice and the worry in his eyes, but he was also just very curious. It was one of his few weaknesses.. he hated secrets.

Knowing that he was worried about their bond weakening made Hikari feel immensely guilty. She wasn't going to let that happen again, and she was going to make sure Sesshoumaru knew it. Twisting herself slightly in his embrace until she was facing him, straddling his lap, she placed her hands on either side of Sesshoumaru's face and brought her lips to his. Brief though it was, the kiss was full of reassurance, as was her voice when she drew back, only to nestle her face into the crook of his neck. "Don't worry, Sesshy. This is one secret I won't be keeping long."

Holding her tightly against him, Sesshoumaru nuzzled the mark on Hikari's neck, savoring the closeness between them. There was something unfamiliar to both of them in their bond, which they fearfully ignored. Everything was still too shaky between them to do much exploring down that unknown road. "Then I shall respect your wishes, my mate, and wait until you are ready to tell me this secret of yours."

"Arigatou." Shivering as his breath whispered across the tip of her ear, she growled quietly and let her fingers wander back into the silken thickness of his hair, then slowly slid her hands down the front of his body. "You work too hard, Lord Sesshoumaru. Let me distract you for a time, before your day becomes too busy..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he felt Hikari's small fingers deftly untying his hakama. Well, the affairs of his land could wait for a little while...

----------

It was just over two weeks later that life in the Hall of the West changed forever.

Sesshoumaru was awakened in the middle of the night when he felt Hikari rush from his arms and to the door that opened onto the balcony; she threw it violently open, collapsing on her hands and knees on the cold stone near the edge, moments before the sound of retching came to Sesshoumaru's ears. In a heartbeat, he was at her side, holding her hair away from her face with one hand and rubbing her back soothingly with the other.

When she finally fell back into his arms, exhausted and shaking, Sesshoumaru lifted her and carried her towards the bath. There, he tenderly ran a cool cloth across her face and neck, then wrapped her snugly in a blanket and laid her in their nest. Taking only the time to pull on his hakama, he was practically running out of their rooms and down the hall, to Jaken's room; the imp woke with a squawk of fear when he was kicked out of his bed, and became fully aware when Sesshoumaru's voice, more growl than anything, was heard in the darkness.

"Fetch the healer and bring him to my rooms. Now."

Jaken had no time to respond, for Sesshoumaru was walking swiftly out of the room even before he finished speaking. The urgency evident in his Lord's movements had Jaken hurriedly pulling on his robe and rushing to find the healer. Meanwhile, the worried inu-taiyoukai returned to his mate's side, where he enfolded her blanket-encased form in his arms and buried his face in her hair. He was so worried, he felt nauseous. Was Hikari ill? Had he done something to upset her and make her this way? She was still shaking against him, a faint sheen of sweat on her pale flesh, yet when he heard her whisper his name, he looked at her face, and was surprised to see her smiling.

"My mate.. are you all right?" Her nod had him breathing a sigh of relief, bringing his nose to lightly nuzzle her clammy cheek. "You had me worried. I sent Jaken to get the healer."

"Good." Nuzzling his cheek in return, Hikari sighed and wormed one hand out of the blanket's confines, to brush stray strands of silver hair back from his face. "When he arrives, I want you to wait in the hall until he's done." Prepared for his argument, she laid a finger across his lips and shook her head, her features tired yet determined. "Please, Sesshy."

Though he definitely didn't like the idea, how could he deny her when she looked so sickly? Growling unhappily, he gave her a look that said just how much explaining she had to do later, only to turn his gaze to the door when he heard it slide open. After dropping a quick kiss on Hikari's lips, he reluctantly pulled himself away from her and left the room, giving the healer a look of warning before he stepped out into the hall. There stood Jaken and half the servants and off-duty guards, all looking as though they had just gotten out of bed, and all noticeably worried. It was one small child that had the courage to come forward, looking up at Sesshoumaru with tear-filled eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru.. is the Lady Hikari going to be okay?"

Sesshoumaru was touched by how much the people of his household liked his mate. She was always nice to them, even going so far as to learn their names, and to play with the children while their parents were working. She was a perfect mate, an exemplary Lady, and just an all-around good person. It was in that moment that Sesshoumaru realized what the unfamiliar sensation he'd first felt that day in his study was.

Love. He was in love with Hikari.

"Lady Hikari is going to be just fine." Much to everyone's surprise, Sesshoumaru smiled faintly and knelt down, lightly patting the child on the head with his large hand.

The boy smiled sleepily and wandered back over to his mother, who swept him up and looked at Sesshoumaru in awe. Everyone noticed then that he looked so very different than he had nearly two years ago, and though the change had been gradual since Hikari came into his life, it seemed to hit them full force just then. Their Lord was truly a person now.. not just their Lord.

"I assure you all, I will inform everyone when I find out what is wrong with Lady Hikari. Return to your beds." Uttering 'arigatou's and bowing, the servants and guards all departed, save for one. Jiro stood across the hall from the door to Sesshoumaru and Hikari's rooms, his eyes lowered deferentially. Sesshoumaru understood that Jiro was a good friend of Hikari's, and wandered over to the young youkai, arching a brow and smirking with amusement. "You will be the first told, and the one to tell the others, once I find out what is going on."

"Domo arigatou, Lord Sesshoumaru." Bowing deeply, Jiro took a chance and glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who nodded and smiled ever so slightly. Jiro grinned in response, before straightening and making his way back to the barracks. Sesshoumaru watched him go silently, then turned and leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. Golden eyes remained fixated on the door directly across from him, waiting for when the healer would come out, and hopefully be able to tell him what was wrong with his mate.

----------

Sunrise was stealing into the Hall of the West when the healer finally came out. The old youkai looked the same as always, somewhat cheerful and kind, though there was a different gleam in his beady black eyes as he glanced at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai jumped to his feet as soon as the door opened, striding over and looking curiously down at the healer when he closed the door behind him. "Speak, healer. What illness has befallen my mate?"

"It is no illness, Lord Sesshoumaru, rest assured. The Lady Hikari has requested that she tell you herself, so I shall take my leave now." Bowing respectfully to Sesshoumaru, the healer turned and walked off, leaving the Lord of the Western Lands staring worriedly at the door before him. A few tense moments passed before he gathered the courage to open the door and step into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it took so long to update, beloved readers. I haven't felt much like writing in the past few weeks, namely due to personal complications of an emotional nature, and I'm not sure that'll be changing anytime soon. But I promise I'll do what I can. Adore you all. :) Please enjoy, and leave a review if you would please.

* * *

As he closed the door behind him, Sesshoumaru cast his gaze across the room, wondering where his mate had gone. She was nowhere in sight. Just as panic began to well up within him, she emerged from the bath, drying her hair as she made her way to the wardrobe. At the sight of him, she smiled brightly, her turquoise eyes gleaming with joy. "Good morning, Sesshy."

"Hikari..." Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief, striding swiftly to the petite kitsune's side and sweeping her up in his arms. He buried his face in her damp hair, the tension slowly ebbing out of his muscular form. "I was worried, my mate."

"Really?" Slender brows shot skyward, a vaguely amused expression flickering across her face, before she schooled her features into a blank mask. "That's sweet of you, Sesshy. Can I get dressed now?"

To say Sesshoumaru was confused was an understatement. Drawing back at Hikari's request, he scowled, looking down at her while she donned a kimono of pale yellow with a dark green obi, collar, and embroidered vine pattern at the hem and cuffs. She didn't look ill at all.. in fact, she looked like the absolute epitome of health. "..Would you mind explaining why you were so ill earlier, and now you are quite well?"

"All in good time." Pulling her hair back in a dark green ribbon, Hikari glanced over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. As she turned to face him, she bit her lower lip, trying to stifle a giggle. "Perhaps you should dress.. we need to go for a walk."

Though he just wanted to find out what was wrong with his mate, he decided to humor her. Pulling on his haori, Sesshoumaru turned to Hikari, arching a brow in question. She simply laced her arm with his, and practically dragged him out of their room, down the stairs, and into the garden. They seemed to be wandering aimlessly, and after a few moments, his patience was sufficiently depleted. Dropping her arm, he whipped her around and grabbed her shoulders, staring down at her with worry and impatience evident in his golden eyes. "Hikari, I will go no further until you tell me what is wrong that made you sick this morning."

Tilting her head, Hikari smiled sweetly up at him, though her words were laced with irritation. "I won't say anything till we get where I want to go."

"..Why do I put up with you?" He was growling, but it was apparent to Hikari that he was kidding, seeing as he ran his clawed fingers back through her hair with a lopsided smirk.

"Because you like my body." Winking playfully at Sesshoumaru, she grabbed his hand and led him deeper into the gardens again. Eventually, they came to the sakura tree beneath which they had become mates. Releasing his hand and turning to face him, she smiled. Perhaps it was just a trick of the dawn light, but she seemed to be glowing. "We've been mates for over a year, Sesshoumaru. It was in this exact spot that you made me yours."

"A night I remember well, my little kitsune." Sesshoumaru actually smiled slightly at the memory, sliding both arms around her slender waist and pulling her close against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, rubbing her back as he gazed curiously at her. "Why did you bring me here? The healer said you wanted to tell me what was wrong..."

"I'm not sure how to say this other than to be direct and honest." Suddenly, she was nervous, curling her hands in the front of his haori as she glanced down at the grass beneath their feet. How would he react? Would he be upset? Taking a deep breath, she released it as a sigh, looking up at him again with a worried expression. "I'm pregnant, Sesshoumaru."

Silence filled the morning air, making Hikari bite her lip, terrified that he was displeased with the information. Slowly, his golden eyes wandered down her body, brow furrowing as his sights landed on the flat expanse of her stomach. "..I am going to be.. a father?"

"Yes. I carry your child." Stepping back slightly, still unsure of his feelings about the babe, she stared in shock as Sesshoumaru abruptly dropped to his knees, bringing his hands to caress her stomach.

"A child. My child." A look of pure wonder came across his handsome features, his face turning upwards, eyes wide and the hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. "_Our_ child."

"You're not upset?" Placing her hands atop his head, she threaded her claws through his silver hair, anxiously awaiting his reply.

He seemed astounded by the question, his hands pausing in their tentative explanation of her still flat abdomen while he blinked up at her. "Upset? Why in the name of kami-sama would I be upset?"

"Oh.. that's right.. I forgot." Now utterly depressed, Hikari sighed, letting her hands fall to dangle aimlessly at her sides. "You took me as your mate so I could provide you with an heir."

"..That may have been the case, all that time ago. But things have changed. It occurred to me, just this morning, when I thought you were ill..." Laying his head against her body, he grimaced, not wanting to look at her when he tried to express his feelings. Would she shun him? "..I care deeply for you, Hikari. I was terrified by the notion that you were ill.. that you could die, that I would lose you..."

Her heart seemed to stop in her chest. He cared about her? Tentatively, she extended her awareness along the length of their bond, exploring his feelings, or trying to. What she felt there stunned her, for it was what she'd been feeling for him since the night of Sango and Miroku's wedding. Could it be..? Gasping for air, she spoke breathlessly, almost hoping he couldn't hear her whispered utterance. "Ai shiteru, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru tensed, looking up at Hikari in silence for a moment. Then his face broke out in a genuine grin of happiness, and he leaped to his feet, snatching Hikari up in his arms and kissing her wherever he could find a place to put his lips.. her face, her neck, her ears. Her giggles were like music to his ears as he held her there, her feet dangling above the ground, and kissed her one final time on the lips. "Ai shiteru, Hikari."

----------

After Sesshoumaru told Jiro the good news, it spread like wildfire through the keep. Once Rin and Shippou had awakened, they were told the good news as well.. but rather than being happy, as their adopted parents thought they would be, both children became rather quiet, and went off to their playroom with a subdued air about them. Deciding they would discuss it with the two later, Hikari and Sesshoumaru soon dismissed the matter and began discussing the preparations they would need to make for the babe. They spent the whole day in the garden, beneath their sakura tree, reveling in their newfound feelings for each other and the joyous news of their child.

At dinner, Rin and Shippou barely touched their food, and asked to leave early. Worriedly, Hikari granted their request, only to look at Sesshoumaru with a distressed expression. They soon followed the children to their room, only to stop outside at hearing a snippet of the conversation within.

"Do you think we could run away if we tried?" Shippou's normally chipper voice was distraught. What he said made Hikari's eyes widen as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I doubt it. Sesshoumaru-sama's guards are very well trained.. they probably wouldn't let us out without an express order from Sesshoumaru-sama himself." Rin sounded near tears; there was a rustling of cloth, and they saw Shippou's shadow on the door as he went to Rin and hugged her.

"We'll find a way out of here, Rin. I hate to leave okaasan, but she'll be happier without us here.. then she'll be able to pay attention to the baby, without worrying about us." He sighed, and Hikari covered her mouth with a hand, tears welling up in her eyes. It seemed clear to her what they were worried about.. that she wouldn't love them anymore now that she had Sesshoumaru's child within her. Sesshoumaru decided it was time to end this nonsense. Pulling Hikari to his side, he knocked on the wooden portion of the door, before sliding it open and stepping into the room.

"..Rin. Shippou. Explain your actions today." Sesshoumaru was stern, his features blank, though his eyes were brimming with disappointment. Hikari's obvious distress made both Rin and Shippou break down in tears as they ran to cling to their adoptive mother.

"Gomen, okaasan! But.. but we though with you and otousan having a baby.. you wouldn't have enough time for us anymore." Shippou sniffled pitifully, wiping tears from his face as he looked up at Hikari.

"Oh, Shippou..." Kneeling as she fought the urge to cry, Hikari gathered Rin and Shippou into her arms, cuddling the two. She lost the battle against her tears, kissing the two on the forehead as she smiled a bit. "That would never happen. You two are our children, no matter how many other children Sesshoumaru and I may have. In fact, Rin.. there's a way that I can make you into a youkai."

Rin gaped, then became extremely excited, bouncing as she looked from Sesshoumaru, who nodded, then back to Hikari. "Really, okaasan? How? When?"

"Yes, Rin.. really. How, with a very old kitsune magic. And when.. well, not until a while after the baby is born. If I don't do it till then, I could hurt the baby, or myself." Hikari smoothed Rin's hair back from her face, then stood, looking at the elated grins on the childrens' faces.

"I'll wait as long as it takes, okaasan. I would be honored to be a youkai like you and otousan." Rin bowed, then looked over at Shippou, who was grinning happily. They were still a family!

----------

Preparations were put into effect immediately, and a little over a week later, the Hall of the West was decorated for Hikari's presentation. All the taiyoukai nobles were streaming into Sesshoumaru's home, being greeted by the mated couple. The Lord of the West was, as usual, in his vibrantly patterned haori, sans Toukijin and Tenseiga. It was the petite kitsune at his side that was the subject of much whispering amongst the nobles; she was vibrant and beautiful, standing next to her mate in the same kimono she had worn at Sango and Miroku's wedding, her hair unbound. Since it was highly irregular for mated couples to show affection when around those not of their household, they stood side-by-side but didn't touch.. though they did occasionally exchange brief looks and fleeting smiles, seeming to communicate through their bond.

Soon enough, all the nobles had arrived, and were gathered in the large banquet hall. The various people stood behind the places at the long table discreetly bearing their names, and Sesshoumaru pointed out several important figures as he guided his mate to their place at the head of the table.. such as the Lords of the North and East and their mates, the newly appointed Lord of the South, and the various underlings of all four lords. When they got to their places, Sesshoumaru laid his hand on Hikari's lower back, his powerful voice echoing in the suddenly silent room.

"I, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Keeper of the Setting Sun, present to you Lady Hikari.. my mate." His golden gaze roved across the hall, assessing the males within the room. Most of them were simply intrigued by the beautiful, mysterious kitsune. Sesshoumaru's gaze sharpened as it landed on the Lord of the South, however, noticing that the dragon seemed to be gazing a bit too intently at his mate. There was a growl in his tone as he spoke again, hopefully completing the task of presenting his mate. "I have bound myself to this female, and she to me; our mating took place one year, four months ago. She bears my child."

Sesshoumaru was pleased to see the Lord of the South quickly lose interest in his mate. Looking down at Hikari, he smirked, and barely managed not to laugh at her amused whisper. "That's it? Seems like a whole lot of trouble for a little dinner and some fancy proclamation of what everyone already knows."

Taking her hand and helping her seat herself on the low cushions, he settled beside her, leaning over to whisper a reply. "It has only just begun, koishii. Now we must endure their questions."

They were well into the meal when Yuji, the Lord of the East, decided it was time to start the gossip train. Looking to Sesshoumaru, the hawk taiyoukai laid his chopsticks on his plate and turned to address the newly mated couple. "So, Lord Sesshoumaru.. according to what Lord Ichiiro told us, the unfortunate timing of our last council took you from your Lady the very morning after your mating. Even though we were in council for three months, you waited more than a year to finally present her to the court. May I inquire as to why that was?"

Hikari studied the male's appearance, evaluating the differences between him and Sesshoumaru. His hair was a short, shaggy golden red, the color of a young eagle's feathers, his eyes were the sharp blue of the ocean before a storm, two slender streaks of dark blue were on his cheeks and forearms, and the crest on his brow was a pure white diamond. Dismissing the lord from her mind, Hikari simply picked up her cup of tea and sipped at it, glancing at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. Her mate seemed.. amused by Yuji's boldness.

"Unfortunately, the Lady Hikari fell ill while I was away. It was only a month ago that she recovered fully." Arching a brow, Sesshoumaru barely stifled a chuckle as he saw the information veritably being passed down the table. Ichiiro spoke then, drawing Hikari's attention once more. Her curiosity was as much a source of amusement for Sesshoumaru as the prying of his guests.

"My condolences, Lady Hikari. It must have been a trying illness, to keep your presentation more than a year." Ichiiro was a stark contrast to Sesshoumaru's cool poise. The tiger taiyoukai's head was shaved entirely bald, much to Hikari's puzzlement, with yellow-green eyes, the pupils slitted like a cat's; his markings were sets of two jagged orange lines, his crest an indigo claw-like shape.

Following protocol, Hikari bowed her head in respect; since she had been spoken to by a male, it was permitted for her to respond. Which is exactly what she did, after setting her teacup on the table again. "Arigatou, Lord Ichiiro. It was, indeed, rather horrible.. I was unconscious, and semi-catatonic, for several months."

"And now you are with child?" That harsh, grating voice drew the eyes of all those near the head of the table, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help a slight growl. Naota, the Lord of the South, leaned indolently against the table, eyeing Hikari in a way that made her shiver and instinctively reach to Sesshoumaru through their bond. His reassurance soothed her, but not much. Naota looked just as slimy as any reptile ever could. His shoulder-length black hair was slicked back from his face, his eyes red with slitted pupils that reminded one of a snake; sickly green lines sloped along his cheeks and forearms, and his crest was a sinuously curving dark green line.

"Hai. Lord Sesshoumaru and I shall be expecting our first child to arrive in approximately six months." Slanting a glance at Sesshoumaru, Hikari actually smiled at the pleased, proud light that seemed to emanate from his golden eyes.

"Is it not risky to impregnate your mate so soon after she has recovered from an illness, Lord Sesshoumaru?" That comment, soft yet so disrespectful, caused conversation along the length of the table to die nearly all at once. A low growl was heard from Sesshoumaru, though it seemed not to effect Naota at all. In fact, all the dragon did was smirk, thinking he'd hit a nerve.

"Were you not my equal, Lord Naota, I would have you punished for such disrespect." Eyes widened throughout the assembly at Sesshoumaru's words. He spoke of having one of his equals killed as though it were no more exciting than what was to be served for dessert. Hikari was the only one that could feel the rage filling her mate, and she hid her grin in her teacup. "Perhaps you are unaware of the unique abilities of the kitsune. Had my mate not wished to conceive, or believed she was not well enough to, she would not have. This Sesshoumaru suggests you refrain from openly displaying such ignorance in the future, lest it find you lacking your head."

Silence filled the room for several long moments as the two lords stared each other down. It was Hikari's faint snort of laughter that broke the tension, making most of the females present have to hide their amusement much as the small kitsune did.. in their drinks. Naota, looking thoroughly irate, proceeded to try and ignore Sesshoumaru, turning to speak with a lesser youkai at his side. Sesshoumaru arched a brow and glanced down at Hikari, sharing a secretive smirk with his mate. She simply beamed up at him, then turned to speak with Lord Ichiiro's mate.

----------

"I only have to do that once in my lifetime, right?" Hikari muttered sleepily, her words further muffled against Sesshoumaru's neck. The exhausted kitsune was cradled in her mate's arms, her head on his shoulder, as he carried her to their room. His smirk went unseen, but she heard it easily enough in his deep voice.

"Fortunately, yes. But there will be similar occasions.. such as when we have to present our children. Although, I am pleased to say, those will be far more simple, and much shorter." Her groan of dismay made him laugh, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he stepped into their room. Setting her on her feet near their nest, he quickly disposed of her clothing, then his, as she settled in the mass of cloth. He soon joined her, one arm wrapped around her still slender frame, his other hand resting on her lower abdomen.

"Well, we might as well add planning that to the list of things to do. We still need to get everything for the nursery, and now I can finally work on setting up separate rooms for Shippou and Rin..." Sighing, Hikari placed both of her hands atop Sesshoumaru's, basking in the love she felt resonating from his end of their bond. "There's so much to be done, and so little time in which to do it."

Sesshoumaru went still at the words, his arm tightening around her. "..What do you mean by that? Have you seen something?"

"No, Sesshoumaru. I assure you that if I do, you'll be the first person to know." Squirming around in his grasp, she rolled herself so she was facing him, her chin on his chest. There was a salacious gleam in her eyes that made him grin, both hands now roaming across her bare back. "You worry too much, my lord. Let me distract you for a time."

He growled, grasping her hips and pulling her closer as her claws raked delightfully across his chest. "Distract away..."

----------

"Ugh.. this is ridiculous." Pressing her hands to her aching lower back, Hikari carefully lowered herself to the ground, with the aid of Jiro. The young youkai had been appointed Hikari's personal bodyguard for the rare times when Sesshoumaru was away. Much to the kitsune's dismay, this was one of those times. She grimaced as she laid her hands on her vastly swollen stomach, leaning back against a cherry tree. "I'm fat, I'm cranky, my feet hurt, my back hurts, not to mention I've got a craving for a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich. I can't freaking win."

"Um.. Lady Hikari.. what are peanut butter and.. marshmallow fluff?" Jiro sat down across from his ward, watching as servants spread out a large selection of food between them. It was a routine they were used to by now, with Hikari in her fourth month of pregnancy; she refused to take lunch anywhere but in the garden.

She waved her hand dismissively at his question, plucking a slice of fig from a bowl and popping it in her mouth a moment later. "Don't worry about it. If you're still around in a few hundred years, you'll find out."

"If you say so, my lady." Shrugging, Jiro smiled when Rin and Shippou sat down on either side of their mother, attacking the food as eagerly as the kitsune did. Movement at the far corner behind Hikari caught the young guard's eyes, making him bite back a grin at what he saw. Sesshoumaru motioned for Jiro to leave, and the lesser youkai did, struggling not to laugh. "Forgive me, my lady, but I must.. uh.. attend to something.. in the kitchens."

Hikari looked completely bewildered as Jiro bowed and practically ran off, though she just shrugged her confusion aside and continued eating. A squeak of surprise escaped her as she suddenly felt strong arms lifting her, only to recognize them as Sesshoumaru's a moment later. He sat down, placing her on his lap as his hands came to rest upon her rounded belly, ignoring the faint sarcasm in her tone. "How nice of you to warn your pregnant mate before suddenly appearing out of nowhere and picking her up."

"It was rather thoughtful of me." He smirked, nuzzling her neck as he sighed. "I wanted to surprise you, since I got back earlier than I thought I would."

Of course, she couldn't ever stay mad at him for long. Especially when he was nuzzling her neck and being so sweet. She sighed, turning her head enough to give him a quick kiss, before beginning to nibble on a carrot. "Well, since you're being all loving and adorable, I'll forgive you for scaring me. This time. ..I also have a surprise of my own."

"Oh really? What might this be?" Arching a brow, Sesshoumaru watched curiously over his mate's shoulder as she and the children ate, wondering what this surprise could be. "If you mean to tell me you are pregnant, it is a bit late for that."

"You're a real card, Sesshy. Now, shut up, and wait. You'll find out soon enough." Nibbling on grapes, Hikari didn't bother to keep from smiling, mentally counting down. _Five.. four.. three.. two.. one..._ The roundness beneath Sesshoumaru's large hands abruptly moved, making his golden eyes go wide, a swift staccato of pressure against his palms.

"..Was that...?" Those eyes turned to Hikari, who was now grinning as she looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. Pride and elation bubbled up within him at the knowledge that suddenly blared loudly in his mind; his child was kicking! "When did this happen?"

"Oh, a little over a week ago. I feel I should point out, it's very unpleasant to be awakened by having my kidneys used as soccer balls." Discomfort aside, Hikari was just as pleased by the apparent health and development of their child as he was. Laying a hand atop his, she let her head rest against his shoulder, contentment practically rolling off of her in waves. Sesshoumaru, however, looked confused.

"..What are soccer balls?" Hikari sighed.

"Nevermind."


	13. Chapter 13

After a long absence, I present to you, chapter thirteen! This story has been sitting unfinished for far too long, and it's about time I wrapped it up. So please enjoy, and remember to feed your authors with a review! We need love too. :)

* * *

It was roughly eight months since Hikari and Sesshoumaru had conceived their child. Since most taiyoukai pregnancies only lasted seven months, this meant Hikari was very.. _very_ unhappy.

Which Sesshoumaru was coming to understand all too easily.

"..Sesshy..."

Stirring from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru rolled over, looking at Hikari where she lay next to him. He'd thought his mate was asleep, but apparently that wasn't the case. In fact, the petite kitsune was staring at him, looking extremely displeased.

"Hai, Hikari?"

Smiling sweetly, Hikari tilted her head ever so slightly, wiggling around to try and get more comfortable. It seemed she was always in a state of discomfort lately.. she was so vastly pregnant, not even the nest in which she was currently laying was comfortable anymore. Sesshoumaru winced as she spoke, her frighteningly perky tone severely contrasting her words.

"..If you ever lay a hand on me again in anything even resembling a sexual manner.. I'm going to kill you. I am a whole freaking _month_ past term! I feel like a whale! And.. and.. you don't want me anymore!" With extreme difficulty, Hikari rolled away from Sesshoumaru as she wailed, tears streaming down her face. For a moment, all Sesshoumaru could do was stare in completely bewildered silence. Then he sighed.

..Hormones.

Reaching over, he placed his hand on her hip, pulling her back to him and cuddling her close. His face buried itself in the crook of her neck, lips caressing the mating mark that she still bore as his deep voice resonated in her pointed ear. "Hikari.. koishii.. of course I still want you. Were it not for the healer saying it might not be safe to engage in such activities, you would have no cause to say such a thing.. I assure you..."

Her tears dried up almost immediately, a low moan of appreciation passing her lips. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what to say.. and do, for that matter.. to make her feel better. Just as she made to turn and grace him with a kiss, pain ripped through her abdomen, stealing her breath and making her whimper in agony. Alarmed, he effortlessly lifted the pained kitsune, who was curling around her swollen belly as though to protect it as she gasped for breath.

"Hikari? What is wrong, my mate?"

A low keening cry echoed in her throat as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with fear.

"..Get the healer."

--

The sun was high in the sky, and still no word had come from the healer. Everyone in the household of Sesshoumaru and Hikari was on edge, waiting to hear if their lady would be okay. A lot of women didn't live through childbirth, tayoukai included. And Sesshoumaru was well aware of this fact. Which is exactly why he was pacing back and forth in the hallway outside the room where his mate lay, possibly dying, and he didn't know one way or the other! Growling in frustration, he stopped and stared at the door, clenching and unclenching his hands. He desperately searched along the bond linking him to Hikari, only to bite back a fresh wave of panic at finding she had blocked him from feeling her.

"..Otousan..." Sesshoumaru blinked, drawn from his thoughts by the sound of a small voice at his side, and the feel of small hands taking his. Turning golden eyes down, he saw Rin on his left and Shippou on his right, their faces somber. "..Is okaasan going to be okay?"

"Of course she is." Forcing himself to sound calm and not let the children see the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him, Sesshoumaru knelt down, letting two small sets of arms curl around his neck. He took the comfort they offered, and gave his own in return, strong arms enfolding their small bodies. At that moment, the door slid open enough to let the healer's head pop out, her expression serious.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lady Hikari requests your presence."

Sesshoumaru nodded and released Rin and Shippou, sending them to go sit with Jiro, who was settled on the floor across from the door, leaning against the opposite wall. Giving the young guard a look that said he was to watch the children, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the room.

Hikari lay on a pallet, propped up by pillows, and looking thoroughly exhausted. Her hair was held back in a ribbon, though her bangs were plastered to her face by a sheen of sweat. Smiling tiredly, she reached a hand out to Sesshoumaru, the other laying on her swollen belly and the thin layer of cloth draped across her small body. Sesshoumaru practically rushed to her side, sitting on the floor and taking her hand in both of his, lacing frantic kisses across the backs of her fingers. "Hikari.. are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sesshy.. just tired.. wanted you in here, for comfort." Without needing to tell him what exactly she wanted, Sesshoumaru knew; he slid off his haori and boots, then settled between her and the pillows, his hands coming to rest on her belly as he provided further support. She turned her head, pressing a kiss to his lips, then laid her head back against his shoulder. "Thank you, Sesshy. This will all be over soon."

Sesshoumaru didn't question Hikari's words. Whether it was the Seer in her, or a mother's instinct, he knew she wouldn't say that if it weren't true. So he simply nodded, kissing the top of her head, and looked to the healer as the old youkai knelt down and inspected her. Patting a bare leg, the old youkai female chuckled, and smiled brightly. "Well, it seems the time has come, Lady Hikari. Get ready to bring this babe into the world."

Curling her hands around Sesshoumaru's, Hikari bit down nervously on her lower lip, and nodded. "I'm ready."

--

Jiro, Rin, and Shippou all jumped to their feet as they heard a loud scream of pain, followed by a kind of silence they'd never heard before. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when the lusty wail of a newborn echoed into the hallway. Anxiously watching the door, the trio rushed forward as Sesshoumaru emerged, grinning almost maniacally.

"A son. I have a son!"

Those were the only words he said, before turning and rushing back into the room, to his mate and newborn son. The healer was cleaning up the infant, and Hikari was simply laying back against the pillows, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her, brushing strands of wet hair back from her forehead. Slowly, her sea-colored eyes opened, a tired smile creasing her lips. "Sesshy.. is he okay?"

"He is fine, koishii." Sesshoumaru helped Hikari to sit up a bit more, propping her up carefully against the pillows, his hands tenderly stroking her cheeks. "Are you well?"

"Yes.. exhausted, but I'm okay." Nodding slightly, she looked to the healer as the old youkai draped a light blanket across the kitsune. Sesshoumaru watched in awe when the healer then placed a tiny bundle in Hikari's arms, leaning forward to hesitantly peer down at the child. Gleaming sea-colored eyes stared back up at him from a pale, chubby face framed by whisps of silver hair. Two deep crimson stripes graced the child's cheekbones, and the same dark blue crescent that Sesshoumaru bore, the crest of the House of the Moon, was situated just above his eyebrows. Fascinated by the child, it took Sesshoumaru a moment to realize Hikari had spoken. "Takaji."

"..Takaji?" Arching a brow, Sesshoumaru looked from their son up to his mate's turquoise eyes, his own golden ones questioning.

"For his name, Sesshy." Hikari giggled tiredly, momentarily glancing up from her study of her son's face, fingertips of one hand absently brushing across one tiny pointed ear. She smiled brightly as the infant smiled, gurgling delightedly and reaching one small hand towards Sesshoumaru.

"Takaji..." Returning his gaze to the child, Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment, then extended his hand, watching thoughtfully as his son curled his tiny fingers around Sesshoumaru's large one. He felt something he never thought he would.. pride, that he had helped to create this magnificent little creature. "It is fitting."

"Glad you think so." Hikari had to blink rapidly to keep from crying as she watched the interaction between father and son. Lowering her head, she pressed a soft kiss to her son's forehead, gently nuzzling his soft skin. As she began gently shifting the child around, pulling down the blanket that covered her frame, she paused and looked up at Sesshoumaru with a vaguely amused expression. "I do believe there's an entire keep anxiously awaiting news of your progeny."

Sesshoumaru smirked, lightly kissing Hikari's forehead before he stood, pulling on his haori, and left the room. Jiro, Rin, and Shippou looked up as soon as the door slid open, the two children rushing over as Jiro stood and crossed to the taiyoukai a bit more slowly. Rin and Shippou clung to Sesshoumaru's legs, looking up at him wide eyed as the young kit inquired breathlessly. "Okaasan and otokun are okay, right, otousan?"

"Yes, Shippou.. your mother and Takaji are quite well." Gazing fondly down at his two adopted children, Sesshoumaru gently patted them on the head, before he looked up at Jiro. "You will be sure to inform the rest of the keep."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jiro bowed, then turned and ran off, looking nearly as pleased as Sesshoumaru.

"Otousan?" Rin tugged gently on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, drawing his golden-eyed gaze down to her features. "When can we see okaasan and otokun?"

"When the healer says they are ready. Okaasan needs to rest.. it was hard work, bringing your little brother into the world. Run along now.. I will come and get you when the healer says you can see them." Both children nodded vehemently, then rushed off quietly. Sesshoumaru watched them go with a small smile, before he turned and made his way to his study.

Several hours passed in silence before there was a knock to the door, drawing his attention. "Yes?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken slid open the door and bowed, fiddling anxiously with his hat as he straightened. "The healer says Lady Hikari is able to see the children now."

"Good. Where are they?" Sesshoumaru pulled open a drawer of his small desk, snagging something out of it and tucking it into his sleeve before he stood and moved out of his study, Jaken following close behind.

"They are in their rooms, my Lord." Jaken looked up at his lord, astounded by the small smile that graced his lips.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Not even waiting to see if Jaken would do as commanded - he always did - Sesshoumaru opened the door to Rin's room, to find her and Shippou both sitting on the floor, looking into a small wooden box. "Rin. Shippou."

Both children whipped around to look at Sesshoumaru, snapping the lid shut on the box. Their eyes were bright, and as Shippou snatched up the box, the two ran over to Sesshoumaru, bouncing with glee while Rin questioned the inu taiyoukai. "Can we see okaasan and otokun now?"

Chuckling slightly, Sesshoumaru lightly patted the two on the head. "Yes. But you must be quiet.. your otokun may still be asleep."

"We'll be quiet, otousan. Promise." Shippou piped up softly, Rin nodding eagerly in agreement. Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but simply turned and quickly proceeded to the room that had become the nursery, the children on either side of him. As they came to the door, Sesshoumaru quietly slid it open just enough to poke his head in and peer around.

Hikari sat in a small rocking chair, cleaned up and cradling Takaji, fixated on the infant, but she looked up when she heard the door open, and smiled at the sight of Sesshoumaru. Not to mention the two faces that peeked in further down, eyes gleaming excitedly. "No need to just stand there.. Takaji is awake."

Rin and Shippou shared a glance, then looked up at Sesshoumaru, who opened the door a bit further. The children rushed in, and Sesshoumaru closed the door before he followed, watching the two youngsters as they stood in front of Hikari, rising up on their toes to look at Takaji curiously. Takaji stared back with wide eyes, blinking owlishly, before he giggled and reached towards the older children. Shippou and Rin each took one of his hands, looking up at Hikari, who just smiled as Rin spoke. "Does this mean Taka likes us, okaasan?"

"I'd say so." Hikari nodded, reaching a hand to gently ruffle the hair of each child.

"Rin and I have a present for Taka, okaasan. And one for you, too." Shippou lifted the small wooden box he'd been holding and placed it on Hikari's lap. The children watched anxiously as Hikari opened the box, and gazed upon the contents; a set of ornamental jade chopsticks, with small gemstone flowers dangling from the ends, and eight matching decorative combs in a variety of sizes.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you both." Closing the box, Hikari then handed it to Sesshoumaru, who tucked it into the front of his haori to put in their room later. The kitsune then looked at the children, arching a brow as she smiled. "You said you had a present for Takaji, too?"

"Ahh.. yes. Rin left it in her room. I'll go get it!" Rin turned and dashed off, leaving the others to laugh. However she soon returned, and Hikari was hard pressed not to cry when she saw what Rin was carrying. A good-sized doll, made of soft material and stuffed to make it cuddly, that looked much like Sesshoumaru's animal form, save not as.. formidable.

"Rin, did you and Shippou make this yourselves?" As the children nodded, Hikari felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. "That's very sweet.. and it's so lovely! Thank you so much."

Leaning to kiss the children on the forehead, Hikari grasped the doll and settled back in the chair. Takaji chose that moment to yawn, rubbing at his eyes with small fists. Sesshoumaru tenderly stroked his son's hair, his voice soft when he spoke. "Your otokun needs to sleep now, children. You can see him and your okaasan tomorrow."

"Okay, otousan." Hikari carefully lowered Takaji to the childrens' level, allowing them to lightly kiss his little cheeks. They then crept out of the nursery, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Sesshy..." Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate, his golden eyes meeting her turquoise ones. She slowly stood from the chair, turning to face him. "..You haven't even held your son."

"I.. am unfamiliar with the practice." He peered almost warily at the blanket-wrapped Takaji, edging backwards as Hikari moved closer.

"No time like the present. Hold out your arms." He kept moving away. She looked up at him, eyes narrowing as she growled. "Sesshoumaru..."

His shoulders slumped. She only called him Sesshoumaru when she was displeased. Sighing, he held out his arms, eyeing her as she repositioned them slightly, then placed Takaji in his arms. Sesshoumaru relaxed as his instincts seemed to kick in, his arms naturally drawing the child closer and cradling him protectively. He could only watch with a touch of awe as Takaji yawned and snuggled closer to his father's enveloping warmth, promptly falling asleep.

"See.. it's not so bad, now is it?" Hikari was undeniably touched by the scene before her. Soon enough, they had Takaji settled down for a nap, and proceeded into their room through the door that connected it to the nursery. Hikari staggered slightly, overcome by exhaustion from the excitement of the day, only to find herself swept up in Sesshoumaru's arms. Laying her head on his shoulder with a yawn, the petite kitsune didn't even fight as Sesshoumaru carefully removed her clothing, and placed her in their nest. She watched him through thick lashes as he disrobed and joined her, pulling her close and nuzzling her cheek, making her sigh with a small smile. "We did good, didn't we?"

"We did. Although you did all of the work." His lips quirked into the faintest of smiles, before he kissed her softly. "You need to rest, koishii."

"Mmm.. stay with me?" Nestling against him, her head tucked beneath his chin as she yawned.

"Always." His hands lightly stroked her hair, before he remembered the item he'd tucked into the sleeve of his haori. Shifting around, he reached for the discarded article of clothing, retrieving the gift. As he rolled back to look at Hikari, he found her gazing at him curiously. "I nearly forgot. A gift for you."

"Is it custom to give gifts to the mother after she gives birth?" The kitsune arched a brow, smiling as she looked up into her mate's eyes.

"It is. And the child. Within two weeks, the entirety of the youkai court will be arriving to bestow both you and Takaji with gifts." Sesshoumaru couldn't help a chuckle at the vaguely surprised yet dismayed look on Hikari's face. Taking advantage of the moment, he lifted her right hand and slipped his gift over the delicate appendage, to lay around her wrist, its intended resting place; a small, finely-carved bracelet of jade, that bore a number of kanji and symbols.

"Oh, Sesshy! It's beautiful..." Her eyes welled with tears as she ran her fingertips across the thin band, observing the symbols and kanji. Sesshoumaru's crest, the kanji for House of the Moon, Lady of the Western Lands, kitsune, inu.. his name, love, her name, family, and eternally bound. Sniffling slightly and blinking away tears, her arms came around his neck as she kissed him, savoring the feel of his lips against hers. "Ai shiteru, Sesshoumaru."

"Ai shiteru."

Two weeks passed quickly, and just as Sesshoumaru said, the entire youkai court came to the House of the West to give gifts to Hikari and Takaji. Sesshoumaru was undeniably proud of his son, and his mate, as anyone could see. Sitting within the dining hall, on a raised platform at one end, Hikari held Takaji and watched as the youkai came to lay gifts at her feet, starting with the taiyoukai families of each land, and then their vassals on down to the lowest lords and ladies of the court. Sesshoumaru stood behind his mate, his hands on her shoulders as he watched the progression. Soon enough, all the youkai had paid their respects, and the servants had carried the gifts away to be gone over later. Sesshoumaru moved forward and extended his hand to Hikari, helping her to stand, before her melodic voice rang out across the hall.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and I thank you all for coming, and are proud to present to you, our son.. Takaji."

The youngster was perched happily in his mother's arms, gazing around the large gathering with intelligent eyes. Several of the female youkai whispered amongst themselves, commenting that if the lad turned out half as handsome as his father, he could have his pick of women. As Takaji yawned and nestled into his mother, Hikari smiled, and placed a kiss to his forehead, before turning to hand him to a servant. With Sesshoumaru's assistance, she stepped down from the platform, and carefully smoothed her hands across the sapphire silk of her kimono, adjusting the white obi around her waist. Almost absently, she mourned the loss of her girlish figure, but knew that motherhood suited her.. it was something she'd longed for all her life.

"You glow with pride, koishii.. as well you should." Hikari glanced over her shoulder at that soft murmur from Sesshoumaru, a twinkle in her sea-colored eyes as they met his. Those golden hues gleamed with joy, though his facade was expressionless as always.

"Our son will be the talk of the court for decades to come, if not longer. I'm quite pleased." Laughing quietly, Hikari looped her arm through Sesshoumaru's, allowing her mate to lead her into the press of youkai. All was well for nearly an hour as they mingled, talking with their visitors and accepting praise for their offspring.

However, a shriek of fear ensnared the attention of the taiyoukai couple, who simultaneously shifted their attention to the source of the noise. Surprise became anger as they saw Rin, caught in the grip of Naota, and appearing utterly terrified as the Lord of the South tangled his fingers in her long hair. The dragon taiyoukai sneered as he tugged the girl's hair, drawing her up onto her toes, and hissed maliciously. "What have we here, Lord Sesshoumaru? You still allow this human whelp to freely traverse your keep?"

"..You will release my ward, or this Sesshoumaru will relieve you of your head." Eyes blood red with rage, Sesshoumaru let go of Hikari and rapidly crossed to Naota and his ward, his mate close behind. Rin gazed at Sesshoumaru and Hikari with tear-filled eyes, which only further angered Sesshoumaru; poison bubbled in the claws of his right hand, casting a sickly green glow.

"..Hn." His red eyes moved from Sesshoumaru to Rin, before he untangled his clawed fingers from the girl's hair and shoved her forward. Rin landed at Hikari's feet with a cry, and was promptly gathered into the kitsune's arms, clinging tightly to Hikari and hiding her face against the woman's neck. "So you treat the child as your own? Foolishness."

"You have worn out your welcome." Sesshoumaru growled at the Lord of the South, moving back to stand next to Hikari and Rin. "Leave, or we will have you removed."

Silence reigned as Naota hissed at the couple, then turned and stalked out of the keep. The remaining youkai looked at Sesshoumaru and Hikari curiously, before they left the room, moving into the hallway. Hikari knelt down and carefully set Rin on her feet, wiping away the girl's tears as she spoke in a low, soothing coo. "Rin, it's okay, he's gone. He's not going to hurt you again."

"Rin..." Rin and Hikari both looked up at Sesshoumaru, and the child winced at seeing the anger in her father figure's gaze. "You were told to stay in your room today. You knew there would be many youkai here. Why did you disobey me?"

"G-gomen nasai, otousan, but Rin had to tell you!" Rin bit her lip, curling her small hands into fists. She was obviously distressed.

"What did you need to tell us, Rin?" Hikari's concerned tone drew Rin's eyes back to the kitsune, and also caused a fresh bout of tears.

"Rin can't find Shippou anywhere! We were coloring, and we got thirsty, so Rin went to go ask Jaken if he would get a servant to bring us drinks, b-but when Rin went back into her room, Shippou was gone!" Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed, falling into Hikari's arms and crying against the female's shoulder. "Rin looked all over, and even in Shippou's room, but he just wasn't there!"

Hikari looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with alarm. Sesshoumaru cursed softly, raking a hand back through his hair as he gazed down at his mate. "Hikari, take Rin back to her room. I will persuade our guests to leave, and we will look for him."

"Thank you, Sesshy." Standing with Rin in her arms, Hikari hurried down the hall and towards Rin's room. Sesshoumaru watched them go, then returned to the room full of youkai.

Hikari was amazed when Sesshoumaru opened the door to Rin's room less than half an hour later, and looked up from where she sat on the edge of Rin's bed. The girl had cried herself to sleep, exhausted by the stress caused by Shippou's disappearance and being accosted by Naota. Standing quickly, she rushed over to her mate, joining him in the hallway as she closed the door behind her. "Are they gone?"

"Once I explained the situation, they quickly departed, with many wishes that we find him quickly." Sesshoumaru nodded, reaching up to cup Hikari's cheek. "We will find him."

"I think I know what might be going on." At Sesshoumaru's arched brow, she shook her head, smiling faintly. "I can't explain. Just.. trust me on this, okay?"

Rather than voice a response, Sesshoumaru simply nodded, though he did give her a rather puzzled glance as she pulled back and moved past him, rushing down the stairs. After a moment, he followed, watching her curiously as she proceeded through the keep, towards.. the kitchens. Just as she moved to enter the area, he dashed forward and gently grabbed her arm. "Hikari, where are you going?"

"Sesshy, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Reaching up to pat his cheek, she pried her arm from his grasp, and lifted her kimono away from the floor with dainty fingers as she swept into the kitchens. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, then went after her with a sigh, trying to ignore the bewildered looks of the kitchen staff. Though he had to admit, he was just as confused as they were, as Hikari sailed through the kitchens and into the cellars. Darkness enveloped the duo, until a little ball of bright silver flame blossomed above Hikari's small hand, lighting the path down the stairs and into the pitch black rooms beneath the kitchens.

They walked in silence for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to Sesshoumaru, heading ever downwards, until he heard a soft sound from Hikari. Curling her hand into a fist, she then flicked her hand as her fingers opened, casting a number of smaller flames around the upper perimeter of the room she rushed into, casting a soft glow across the stacks of crates and barrels that lay scattered through the area. What made him blink was the sight of.. _something_ in the far corner, partially hidden behind a large crate. It was to this that Hikari rushed, kneeling down to peer closely at the.. thing. Sesshoumaru came up behind her, grimacing slightly. "What is that?"

"Normal kitsune don't develop at the same rate as taiyoukai kitsune. They maintain the illusion of being younger, and smaller, than they really are, until they.. come of age, so to speak. Then, they enter a sort of.. hibernation period, for lack of a better term." Hikari extended a hand, lightly touching the mass of white fibers, which quivered beneath her fingertips. "This is a cocoon."

"And Shippou is in there?" Hikari nodded, and Sesshoumaru frowned, turning his gaze from the.. cocoon.. to Hikari as his mate stood, moving over to him with a sigh. "How long will he be like this?"

"I'm not really sure." She shrugged as she leaned into him, hiding her face against the firmness of his chest. His arms came around her, hands lightly rubbing her back. "It could be days, weeks, or months. We won't know until he comes out of it."

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head, then carefully lifted her into his arms. The flames she'd scattered throughout the room gathered back into one mass of fire, which returned to her person, lighting the way back out of the cellars. As soon as they emerged into the light of the kitchens, the foxfire faded away, and Hikari laid her head on his shoulder with a yawn. By the time they reached their rooms, she was nearly asleep. He laid her gently in their nest, watching with a faint smile as she nestled into the pillows and blankets, uttering a soft whimper. Just as he turned to leave, his sensitive ears picked up a low cry from the next room. Before he could even move towards his son's room, Hikari was up and rushing into the nursery.

Knowing that his mate was more than capable of tending to Takaji by herself, Sesshoumaru proceeded into the hallway, only to lose his balance ever so slightly as a small form slammed into his legs. The muffled squawk told him it was Jaken even before he looked down to see the toad righting himself, putting his hat back on his head. "Jaken.. for once, you have good timing. Come with me."

Jaken blinked in confusion, but wasn't given much time to contemplate his lord's words as Sesshoumaru rapidly walked to his study. Standing at the door, looking out on the gardens, Sesshoumaru barely waited for Jaken to enter the room before he was rattling off orders. All Jaken could do was stare, then sigh as his lord finished. "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru.. it will be as you say."

When Hikari woke the next morning, she was alone. For a brief moment, panic curled its icy fingers around her heart, as she was reminded of the morning after their mating. It was then that she saw the door that separated their room from the nursery was open. Rising from the nest, she draped herself in an indigo yukata, and padded over to the door, sliding it open just enough to lean against the doorframe as her arms crossed, eyes surveying the scene before her. Sesshoumaru, wearing nothing but his hakama, was standing with his back to her, cradling their son in his arms, his voice a low, soothing rumble. "..And the Inu no Taishou died a noble death in battle, even though it was defending the lives of his mortal woman and his hanyou son as they fled."

"Telling the history of your family to our son, Sesshy?" Hikari had to bite back a laugh as Sesshoumaru whipped around to face her, his eyes wide. "Goodness, did I actually surprise the great Sesshoumaru, first son of the Inu no Taishou?"

"..I thought you would sleep a bit longer.. Takaji woke up, and I decided to see to him so you could sleep." Sesshoumaru arched a brow as Takaji uttered a gurgling laugh, lightly smacking at his father's bare chest with a tiny hand.

"Aww, that's real sweet of you, Sesshy. But I bet little mister here is hungry, so I'll take things from here." Smiling brightly, Hikari crossed to her mate and son, taking the infant from him as she laughed softly, nuzzling Takaji's soft cheek.

"Very well. I will inform Rin of Shippou's condition so she will not worry." Pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead, Sesshoumaru tenderly stroked his son's soft hair, before he moved back into their bedroom, only to stop at the sound of Hikari speaking.

"Sesshoumaru." When he glanced over his shoulder at her, she met his eyes, and her own were a dark sea blue, a sure sign that what she had to say was quite serious. "Please tell Rin that I need to speak with her after she eats breakfast."

He didn't say anything, but nodded his understanding of her request, before he exited the room.

Rin was pleased to learn that Shippou was well, though she was immensely curious about this transformation of his. Sesshoumaru could tell her no more than he already had, simply saying that her questions would have to wait for Hikari. As soon as the child bathed and retreated to the gardens to eat breakfast as she usually did, Sesshoumaru retired to his study to catch up on some of the paperwork that had piled up on his desk. Immersed in the stacks of reports, hours passed, and he was surprised when Hikari and Rin entered the room, to find that it was late afternoon. He arched a brow at the excited expression on Rin's face, and the vaguely amused one on his mate's. "..To what do I owe the unexpected delight of your company?"

"Otousan, okaasan said it's time to make Rin a youkai now!" The young girl nodded vehemently, a beaming grin pervading her features. The twin of that slender silver brow shot skyward at the child's proclamation, before his golden gaze shot to Hikari, who nodded.

"..Is this safe, my mate?" Sesshoumaru's voice was soft, touched with a slight concern as he gazed at his mate, his eyes plainly worried.

"It needs to be done, Sesshy.. you know that. After what happened with Naota yesterday.. it's best for Rin. It's safer for her.. and that's what matters." Gently laying her clawed hand atop the girl's head, her fingers threaded through those dark locks, turning a smile on Rin as the girl looked up at her. "Run along now, Rin. I'll come get you when all is ready."

"Arigatou, okaasan!" Tightly hugging the kitsune's leg, Rin then turned and bolted out of Sesshoumaru's study and back to her own room.

The moment the door closed behind her, Sesshoumaru was on his feet, crossing the admittedly small amount of space between himself and Hikari. His arms curled around her waist, lowering his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck as he took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. "Hikari.. I am more concerned about you... Are you sure you have enough strength to do this?"

Sighing, Hikari nestled into the strength of his frame, her small hands lightly gripping the front of his haori. "I do. I have to. I can't live with knowing people will hurt Rin just because of what she is."

A slight frown claimed Sesshoumaru's lips, though he nodded in understanding, before softly kissing the small mating mark on Hikari's neck. Her shiver delighted him, and he uttered a low growl, his hands stroking her back. He longed for the time her body was recovered from giving birth, so he could indulge in her sweetness once more. "This Sesshoumaru will aid you however he can."

"Thank you, Sesshy." She smiled as she pulled back, rising up on her toes to kiss him, then withdrew from his arms and swept out of the room. All Sesshoumaru could do was watch her go, his stomach knotted with worry for his beloved mate.

* * *

And review responses! But only from chapters eleven and twelve 'cause I don't feel like going all the way back to the ones before that. :D

**Arvael: **I'm glad you fond my story, too! And that you like it! Lol yes.. I love how blind men can be.. silly things. I promise I'll try and update as much as possible! :)

**Galadri: **I'm being demanded now? Kinky. :x Here's your updates! Sorry it took so long.

**Living-the-Fantasy: **Aw, sankyuu. I is blushing. I'm so glad you like my writing. :) I'm surprised this story is as long as it is! Chapter 11, yeah, whoo!

**ShadowedHearts: **I made your night wonderful? Howso? ..Is it the utter insanity and amusement at which I am so good? :x And your Sesshoumaru is a bastard.. 'cause.. well.. you just write bastards so well. :D Loves you. Eheheheheh.

**unexplainable psycho: **I'm trying I'm trying! D: I'm sorryyyyy, I've had writer's block! I'm working on it! ..I'm glad you love it though. :D

**My-Kokoro: **UPLOADING NAO! Moar reviews plz? :D Jk jk, ty for your review, it makes me feel loved.

**Kayla: **I'm glad you like it! It's different? ..Different how? You have made this author curious. :x

**Fun-SizedWitch: **Well, it's nice to know that you like my story. I'm still so astounded people do! I'll try to update as much as possible. :)

**Red-Smartiez: **Thank you! Of course I'll update.. I want to finish this story. I loves it. More lemons there will be! 'cause I loves 'em. ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Moonlight shone down on the rocky terrain, bathing everything in a frigid light. Golden eyes turned from gazing at the lush gardens of the keep far below, to instead fixate on Hikari. Why did she insist on the barren surroundings of the mountain out of which their home was carved? The flat, hard rock that stretched out all around them was devoid of any plant or wildlife, and the only thing that kept the icy wind from lashing them mercilessly was the multitude of massive boulders surrounding the clearing's perimeter, that served as a sort of buffer. Still, Rin was shivering as she stood in the milky glow of the moon, looking curiously up at Hikari. With a motherly smile, Hikari gently caressed the human child's hair. "Are you ready, Rin?"

"Hai, okaasan." Rin nodded, though the smile she gave Hikari in return was undeniably nervous.

Sesshoumaru and Rin both stared intently, watching as Hikari backed away from the girl; her turquoise eyes swirled to a vibrant amethyst, as her claws and fangs elongated. Within moments, the delicate bipedal form of Hikari was replaced by that of a massive fox; her fur was a pristine alabaster, though the tips of her ears and her nine fluffy tails were the darkest black. Seeing his mate in her true form roused Sesshoumaru's beast, and he had to rein it in firmly with a deep growl, his hands curling into tight fists. She was just as beautiful as always, in his eyes.. even more so now, for immense power radiated from her in waves that nearly made the inu-taiyoukai dizzy. At least now he knew why she'd chosen this spot high on the mountain.. away from prying eyes, with enough room to transform.

Rin was awestruck, too fascinated to be truly afraid. She knew that her okaasan would never hurt her, so as she gave a bright grin, she extended a small hand towards the large muzzle. Hikari padded slowly closer, careful of her large paws around Rin's small body, to lightly press her cold, wet nose to Rin's small hand. As Rin laughed and dropped her hand, the kitsune moved even closer, lowering her body to the hard rock and curling it protectively around the human child. Her mouth opened, and her tongue extended, to grace Rin's whole frame with a slow lick. Though Rin looked curious, it didn't last long; her eyes fluttered shut as her body swayed, then fell bonelessly backwards, only to be caught by the fluffiness of Hikari's tails. Those furry appendages wrapped around Rin's unconscious form, and Hikari curled further into herself, tucking the length of them into the curve of her body as her head came to rest on her forepaws.

As he watched all this with a touch of trepidation, Sesshoumaru could feel the power in his mate spiking to levels he never thought possible. Golden eyes narrowed as he saw sporadic flashes of silver light sparking within the twined mass of Hikari's tails. What in the name of his great father was happening? He was shocked when Hikari abruptly uncurled her frame, the furry barrier of her tails falling away, to reveal.. a cocoon, much like the one that held Shippou in the depths of the keep. Before he could truly react, Hikari rapidly shifted back to her humanoid form, sitting next to the mass of white fibers that, he assumed, held Rin. She smelled.. absolutely exhausted. He rushed to her side, enveloping her in his arms as she smiled tiredly up at him. "See.. I told you I could do it."

"And you are exhausted, stupid onna." Sesshoumaru growled quietly, stroking sweat-soaked strands back from her face, before his gaze wandered to the.. cocoon. He snuffled in its general direction, his nose wrinkling. It was an odd mix of Rin's sunlight and flowers, and Hikari's spring water and sakura blossoms, as well as.. something indescribable. It reminded him of power. He watched with more than a little wariness as Hikari carefully lifted the cocoon, cradling it in her arms. "..What now?"

"Now.. we wait." Hikari sighed, leaning her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Her eyes closed as he lifted her, cocoon and all, and bounded down the mountainside, back into the keep. All the guards and servants were watching them curiously as they passed, though they quickly dismissed the spectacle. Odd occurrences were somewhat normal ever since Hikari had become a member of the household. Sesshoumaru paid no mind to anything but his mate as he traversed the halls, up to Rin's room at Hikari's direction, and set her lightly on her feet. The kitsune padded over to Rin's bed and set the cocoon on it, before moving slowly back over to Sesshoumaru, leaning into him with a yawn. "..Sleep now please."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he smirked slightly, sweeping Hikari up in his arms and carrying her to their room. "As my Lady commands."

----------

After a full night of sleep, Hikari was, for the most part, recovered from the process of beginning Rin's transformation. After checking on the respective cocoons, she decided to enjoy the gardens, with Takaji in her arms and Sesshoumaru at her side. Meandering through the last of the summer foliage, Hikari was delighted at the curious gleam in her son's eyes. Capturing a small blue blossom, she placed it in Takaji's hands, giggling as the infant sniffed the flower, then proceeded to try and eat it. "It appears your son has a taste for flowers, Sesshy."

"Undoubtedly that is due to your influence, however.. we will have to teach him the correct manner in which to.. appreciate them." Sesshoumaru arched a brow as he looked down at his mate and son, a small smirk on his lips as two identical sets of eyes turned to him. However, his attention was drawn away from them as a certain undesirable scent reached his nostrils, his gaze turning over his shoulder to see exactly what he he'd been dreading. "..I believe you have company, my mate."

"Hm?" Hikari blinked, then turned around, only to give a beaming smile as she spotted a familiar cluster of faces; Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Her eyes gleamed as she slanted a sidelong look at Sesshoumaru, speaking for his ears alone. "Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?"

"Because I did. I knew you would want to see them." Sesshoumaru simply nodded, and mentally patted himself on the back as he saw how pleased she was.

The two groups converged, and there was much squealing from all the women. Sango was four months pregnant, much to Miroku's obvious delight, and Kagome was carrying her three month old son, Kageyasu, who they called Yasu for short. He was an adorable little boy, with his mother's dark hair and his father's gleaming golden eyes, not to mention two tiny silver-furred ears perched atop his head. Hikari giggled as the two young boys peered at each other, Yasu's ears twitching curiously. "He's so cute! You two did such a good job."

"Keh." Inuyasha waved a hand dismissively, despite the fact that he was quite obviously pleased at the compliment. Leaning down to the child in Hikari's arms, he snuffled at the boy, intrigued by this little almost-clone of his brother. "You didn't do so bad yourself."

Takaji stared up at his uncle, his eyes wide, little clawed hands tucked beneath his chin. With a speed that caught everyone by surprise, one hand abruptly shot upwards, latching onto Inuyasha's ear with astounding strength. Hikari gasped, biting her lower lip as she waited to see what would transpire next.

That was when Takaji yanked.

"YOWCH! Owowow, that's my EAR, you li'l RUNT! LET GO!"

Inuyasha's immediate wriggling in an attempt to dislodge himself from Takaji's grip caused the infant to giggle delightedly, tugging on his ear again. The resulting yelp and efforts to get free without hurting or scaring Takaji inspired Yasu to start laughing as well. Inuyasha turned his gaze on his son, a dismayed expression pervading his features. "What the hell! My own KID is laughin' at me!"

Hikari was the first to start laughing, one hand rising to cover her mouth in a failed attempt to stifle her giggles. It soon spread throughout the group, and within moments, everyone but Inuyasha, and the ever-stoic Sesshoumaru, was laughing. Sesshoumaru simply arched a brow, his eyes glinting with mischief, and lightly patted his son on the head. "My son already exhibits great intelligence."

"Oh, Sesshy, be nice!" Struggling with her laughter, she reached to carefully pry Takaji's hand from Inuyasha's ear, bundling her son close as Inuyasha jerked back and rubbed at his ear, muttering something about getting no love. "Sorry, Inuyasha. This is the first time he's encountered anything like your ears."

"Keh. I bet he's done worse to Shippou's tail." Inuyasha grimaced, moving over to Kagome and lightly ruffling his son's hair. Yasu grabbed his father's hand, and began gnawing on his knuckle. "..Weird kid."

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking at Inuyasha with a decidedly bland expression. "He is _your_ son after all, Inuyasha." That was when the young miko stopped, her brow furrowing, before her eyes shifted to Hikari. "Speaking of Shippou, where is he?"

Hikari sighed, and looked from Kagome to Sango. "You've traveled a long way, and I think Sango should rest. Let's go inside."

The three women moved inside together, the men trailing just behind them, and settled in a small room laden with cushions and low tables. Servants brought in a variety of drinks and food, as Hikari proceeded to explain what was happening to both Shippou and Rin. Everyone was surprised, for the most part, excluding Sesshoumaru of course.. especially by what Hikari confessed to being able to do. Silence filled the room after the kitsune finished speaking, leaving the humans and hanyou to ponder the information imparted to them. Kagome was the one that finally broke the silence, leaning over to speak quietly with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Finally, the miko straighted from deliberations with her companions, to turn a smile on Hikari and Sesshoumaru. "If it's all right with the two of you.. we'd like to stay until Shippou and Rin are.. err.. back to normal."

Hikari immediately perked up at the notion, and she fixed a pleading gaze on Sesshoumaru. "Please, Sesshy?"

His mouth opened to respond with a resounding no.. and then he looked at his lovely little mate. Though he thoroughly objected to the thought of his half-breed brother and the ningen staying in his home, he knew his Hikari had developed a close friendship with them.. almost like family. Closing his mouth, he lifted a hand to lightly trace the tip of one claw across the stripe on her right cheek, and nodded ever so slightly. "This Sesshoumaru will allow it."

"You have our thanks, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku bowed, as did Sango, before the houshi stood and helped his pregnant wife to her feet.

"I'll show you all to your rooms." Without warning, Hikari placed Takaji in Sesshoumaru's arms, and stood to do exactly as she'd said.

Despite having become accustomed to holding his son by this time, he was still a tad uneasy. As Hikari swept out of the room with her friends, Sesshoumaru simply sat there, looking down at Takaji as the infant gazed back up at him. Sesshoumaru noted that, aside from a few small differences, the child looked nearly identical to himself. He was also very quiet. Sesshoumaru had often heard that children were loud, messy, and annoying.. but Takaji had proved to be quite the opposite. Sesshoumaru idly traced his son's small ears, and the markings on his cheeks, before lightly touching the crescent moon on his forehead. Yes.. he was most suitable as an heir.

"..You know, I always thought you'd refuse to really acknowledge any child we had until they were older, but I'm quite pleased that you've proved me wrong."

Sesshoumaru quickly looked up from his perusal of Takaji, to find Hikari leaning in the doorway, her hands clasped before her and her eyes fixated on the two most important people in her life. He said nothing for several moments, and simply looked at his mate. Not for the first time, he found himself at a loss for breath when confronted with her elegant beauty. Most of her black-streaked white hair fell around her shoulders, though some of it was gathered up into a bun, held in place with the chopsticks Shippou and Rin had given her; her kimono was deep crimson with a violet obi, which only heightened her majestic aura. However it was her ready smile, and the warmth in her eyes, that truly made her beautiful beyond compare in his opinion. "Your belief was not unfounded. However, I do not find his presence a nuisance. It is.. rather enjoyable."

"Good to know." Chuckling, Hikari pushed away from the door and crossed the room to her mate, lifting her son from Sesshoumaru's arms. The inu-taiyoukai stood swiftly, his hand coming to rest on Hikari's lower back. Takaji chose that moment to yawn, nestling against his mother as his eyes closed. "I think someone's ready for a nap."

"Agreed." Nodding, Sesshoumaru followed Hikari as she left the room, traversing the keep to the nursery, where she settled Takaji down for his nap. Sesshoumaru watched all this in silence, before he moved into their room, standing on the balcony that looked out on the gardens. The spot where he'd taken Hikari as his mate was within view, and the smallest of smiles quirked the corners of his lips at the memory of that night. The sound of Hikari's footsteps drifted to his ears, though he didn't turn around, only placed his hands on the railing. Her arms came around his waist, her cheek pressing to his back as she sighed.

They stood like that for several moments, until Sesshoumaru gently grasped her hands, lifting them away from his frame, and turned to face her. His arms wrapped tightly around her luscious curves, clawed fingers sliding through the loose portion of her hair as his head lowered, lips capturing hers in a heated kiss. She melted into him as her hands gripped his biceps, opening her mouth to him with a soft moan. He accepted her offer as he uttered a low growl, his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily. She could feel his arousal prodding her stomach, and liquid heat pooled at the apex of her thighs. She whimpered softly as he broke the kiss, nipping at her lower lip, and trailed kisses down her neck, to lick the mating mark that marred her pale flesh. "Sesshy..."

It took some effort, but he managed to put a leash on his arousal, his hands coming to cup her face as he kissed her once, twice, three times, just soft, fleeting touches of his lips to hers. "You make my blood boil, my mate..."

"Believe me, the sentiment is most decidedly reciprocated." Her breathless laugh fell from lips quirked into a shaky smile, before small fangs captured his lower lip, eliciting a growl from him that made her shiver, then she reluctantly relinquished her grasp. "But you know what the healer said..."

"I know." Sesshoumaru growled again, brow furrowing. He longed to indulge in his mate's delectable body once more.

"However.. that doesn't mean I can't help you out..." His eyes widened at the implication behind those words, golden hues fixated on the vixen as she pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hands, coaxing him along while she backed into their room. Stunned by the promise that sparkled in those sea-colored eyes, he found himself unable to do anything but stare as she fell to her knees before him, clawed hands seeking to divest him of his hakama. In record time, he recovered, only enough to remove his haori, before the whisper of silk against flesh accompanied his hakama pooling around his ankles.

And then it was bliss. A teasing brush of her tongue to the tip of erect flesh, before wet heat surrounded him. His muffled moan wasn't lost on the kitsune, who simply smiled as she continued to pleasure him. Shaking hands freed her two-toned hair from its bonds, embedding strong fingers in the silken mass with a growl. It was obvious by her hesitant actions that this wasn't something she'd done before, but as Sesshoumaru looked down at her, only to find her gemstone hues gazing up at him as she worshiped him with lips and hand, he realized it truly didn't matter. She was his mate, _his_ mate, and she was.. perfection, in his eyes. The unexpected brush of petite fangs on either side of sensitive length, and the blossoming of lust in violet-laced turquoise depths, and he was lost in a rush of white-hot rapture.

Panting slightly, he returned to earth to see the delectable sight of his beautiful mate tenderly licking the remnants of his completion from his slowly-softening arousal. His hands came to cup her face, urging her to rise, and once she was standing, he graced her with a fleeting kiss. "You are truly the epitome of perfection, my mate."

"You're too sweet, Sesshy." Her blush was entirely too fetching, and he felt himself stirring again. Hikari, however, simply patted his cheek and drew back. "I'm going to go check on the children. You ah.. regain your composure."

Sesshoumaru was left to stare with a touch of amusement as she claimed the ornamental chopsticks from the floor, securing her hair in a loose bun even while she swept out the door. His chuckle echoed in the empty room, hands moving to the task of restoring his clothing, and at least a semblance of some order to his appearance. Life with Hikari was never dull, that was for sure.

----------

A little less than three weeks passed, during which the inhabitants of the Western Keep - permanent and otherwise - fell into a routine. The respective couples would eat breakfast together before dispersing to do their own thing; this usually meant Hikari, Kagome, and Sango spending time in the gardens, or the massive library or nursery, with Takaji and Yasu. Sesshoumaru always retreated to his study, while Inuyasha and Miroku spent time engaged in idle conversation with a number of Sesshoumaru's guards. After eating lunch - from which Sesshoumaru was usually absent - the women would check on Rin and Shippou, and settle the two children down for naps.. which they, admittedly, also indulged in, as motherhood was hard work. At this time, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku sparred in the Western Lord's training rooms. Everyone would then converge for dinner, before retiring to their respective rooms for any of a number of activities followed by sleep. The next day, the whole process would repeat.

It was on the sixteenth day of this routine that it was disrupted. The whole group - minus Sesshoumaru - was just settling down to eat a hearty lunch, when there was a piercing shriek from the direction of the kitchens. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged startled looks, then rushed off to investigate, leaving three puzzled and worried females to sit in the small room that looked on the gardens, sharing questioning glances. Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway just as Inuyasha and Miroku staggered back in, laughing and supporting a half-naked figure wrapped only in a discarded sheet. Tall and handsome, with pale skin and shoulder-length, vibrant auburn hair, he looked around the group as he owlishly blinked bright emerald green eyes, seemingly oblivious to the white fibers and globs of some clear, sticky substance that were stuck to his lean frame. "..Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Shippou!" Hikari's delighted cry roused everyone, and after the kitsune helped the pregnant Sango to her feet, the three women rushed to fuss over Shippou. Poor Shippou was utterly bewildered, and his attempts to fend off the veritable mother hens were entirely unsuccessful. The laughter of Inuyasha and Miroku certainly wasn't helping, as they left the poor kitsune to fend for himself. However, it was the interruption of Sesshoumaru's calm voice that sliced through the babble, all eyes turning to him.

"Enough." Shippou breathed a sigh of relief, sagging against the wall as he clutched the threadbare sheet to his unclothed frame. "Shippou, you will come with me."

"Hai, otousan." Though obviously a bit unsteady, Shippou regained his balance with each step he took, until he was standing next to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai looked down at the slightly shorter male, before he turned and moved out of the room, Shippou close behind him. Everyone else watched them go, before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Well, looks like the runt ain't such a runt anymore." Hikari rolled her eyes, shooting a slightly reprimanding look at Inuyasha, who simply shrugged and moved back over to the table. "Enough of this, let's eat!"

----------

Sesshoumaru monopolized Shippou's presence until dinnertime, but then the two youkai males joined the rest of them for dinner. Everyone did a double-take at the sight of the newly-matured kitsune; he was cleaned up, and clad in a dark green haori and black hakama, with the mischievous smile everyone loved on his lips. "Hey, it's not polite to stare, you know."

"Gomen, Shippou. I think we're all just a little surprised by your new look. Which, might I add, is very fitting." Kagome gave a beaming grin to the kitsune, before patting the mat at her side, between herself and Hikari. Shippou chuckled, and happily moved over to settle between his former-surrogate mother, and his current one. With a gusto that surprised everyone, he launched himself at the food before him, though their shock was soon forgotten as they recalled that he had, in fact, gone weeks without food.

Questions came from all sides - save that of Sesshoumaru - as the large, though admittedly unusual, family enjoyed their first meal with the grown up Shippou. Though he was still mostly oblivious as to how he came to be in such a state, he answered their queries as best he could. What he couldn't fill them in on, Hikari did for him, until eventually, curiosity was satiated all around. However, after a time, Shippou realized one particular member of his extended family was missing. As his brow furrowed, he looked over to Hikari, and his question silenced everyone.

"..Where is Rin?"

At first, Hikari didn't say anything. But after taking a sip of her tea, she looked over to the kitsune, her eyes gleaming though her face was serious. "Rin is in the process of becoming a youkai herself, Shippou. You remember I said I would do it?" At his nod, she quickly explained what had happened the day he'd taken to his cocoon, and how she'd begun Rin's transformation that night. Shippou remained silent, then nodded.

"I understand. Will she be.. erm.. breaking free of her.. cocoon.. soon, too?"

"Maybe. It could happen in hours or days.. I wouldn't give it more than a week, though." Hikari's motherly smile made Shippou grin, and he almost looked like the young kitsune everyone remembered. "She'll be fine. I promise."

After finishing their meal, everyone retired in high spirits, though Shippou insisted on peeking in on Rin's chrysalis before he would take to his own slightly modified room. The keep was silent that night, most of its inhabitants deep in sleep, when Sesshoumaru and Hikari were abruptly awakened by a crash and a yelp from just down the hall. Throwing on his hakama, Sesshoumaru barely waited for Hikari to don a dark blue yukata, before they both grabbed candles and raced down the hallway to the source of the noise.

What they saw was what they least expected.

At Shippou's room, they found that something - or rather, someone - had fallen through the delicate screened door, and startled the poor youkai; thus the source of the crash and yelp they'd heard. The surprising part was the _source_ of the disturbance. A very naked, startled-looking female, who appeared around twenty or so years of age, stared up at the trio of youkai from the floor. Her hair was waist length, a rich black laced with hints of violet, her eyes of the most brilliant amethyst - and she had the clawed hands of a youkai. "O-otousan? Okaasan?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Rin?" Before he could move forward, Hikari rushed past him, bundling the changed Rin up in her arms and hustling her back towards her own room. This left Sesshoumaru and Shippou to share confused glances, before Sesshoumaru sighed, and went to fetch Jaken. That door would have to be repaired, after all...

----------

"Oh, Rin-chan! You're beautiful!" Kagome squealed over the much-changed Rin in the keep's foyer the following morning.. much to the chagrin of Sesshoumaru, and the amusement of everyone else. Rin blushed vibrantly at the compliment, her clawed hands pressing carefully to her cheeks. Clad in a kimono of lilac with an ivory obi, she looked very much a youkai lady.

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan. Your son is so cute!" Cooing over Yasu, who looked up at the former-human and babbled merrily, Rin was absorbed in the child, as was most everyone else.. so no one really noticed the two youkai that approached until there was suddenly the clatter of wood and metal on the stone floor. All eyes then whipped over to see what the commotion was all about, only to see Shippou standing next to Jiro, both of them staring wide eyed at Rin, who grinned brightly and gasped in delight. "Shippou-kun! Jiro-san!"

"Rin-chan!" Shippou literally jumped for joy, and rushed over to hug his adopted sister. The two began exclaiming over their changed appearances, oblivious to Jiro who was still staring at Rin with an odd expression on his face. That soon changed, however, as Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and aimed a look at Jiro, causing the guard to stammer apologies, grab his spear, and book it out of the foyer like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

Hikari tried to stifle her amusement at poor Jiro's reaction, and shot a slightly reprimanding glance at Sesshoumaru, who only arched his brow and gave Hikari a sly grin. "Nani? He has duties to attend to, koishii.. I was simply urging him to get on with them."

The rest of the day passed in relative peace.. though Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku informed their hosts that evening that they would be departing in the morning. Sango wanted to get back to Kaede's village well before time to deliver her child, and Kagome needed to get back to her time, if only to assure her family she was indeed all right. Hikari was of course sad to hear that her friends would be leaving.. but what struck both the kitsune and her mate was that Shippou and Rin stated they would be leaving as well. Hikari swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sudden threat of tears as she spoke softly. "..Why?"

"There's so much I want to see, now that I'm grown up, okaasan." Shippou looked so serious, though there was a gleam of undeniable affection in his bright green eyes as he looked at his adopted parents. "Kagome-chan and Sango-chan have already agreed to let Rin and I travel with them, and learn from them.. as have Inuyasha and Miroku-san."

Rin nodded eagerly in agreement, smiling at Hikari. "Rin.. I mean... I am a youkai now. I want to learn what I can do.. and I want to see more of the world, like Shippou-kun."

Nibbling fitfully at her lower lip, she looked at the two, then sighed. "Well.. it's all right by me..." She gazed up at Sesshoumaru, obviously asking for his opinion on the matter.

Though Sesshoumaru hated to see such sadness in his lovely mate's eyes, he knew the two needed to experience the world for themselves. So he nodded, and tried not to see the tears in Hikari's eyes. "Very well. But if you get in trouble, you _will_ return to the keep immediately. Hai?"

"Hai, otousan." The adopted siblings spoke in unison, and as the evening meal was finished, they broke away from the rest, moving out into the garden to speak together excitedly.

Hikari watched them go, but said nothing as she stood, making her way upstairs and into the room she shared with Sesshoumaru. The inu taiyoukai was close on her heels, and came up behind her as she stood at the doorway that let out onto the balcony, looking out at the garden. His arms wrapped around her from behind as they both looked down, seeing Shippou and Rin walking amidst the trees.

Yet Shippou left, and they were both astonished when Jiro appeared as if from nowhere, approaching Rin slowly. They spoke quietly for several minutes, under the watchful gaze of Hikari and Sesshoumaru, who were puzzled as to what all this was about. Yet when Jiro took Rin's hands, and she backed away, seemingly nervous, they understood. It seemed poor Jiro was quite smitten with the grown-up Rin. Hikari sighed as Rin took off, and they soon heard footsteps in the hall, followed by the sound of her door sliding open, then shut again. "..They've grown up so fast."

"Hai, my mate.. but we still have Takaji to raise.. and maybe more, someday..." His large, clawed hands splayed possessively across her flat stomach as Sesshoumaru lovingly nuzzled Hikari's neck. She smiled, leaning back into him as she looked up towards the starry sky.

"Indeed we do.. and we will." Her eyes sparked with a momentary flash of alabaster, which went unseen by Sesshoumaru, as her hands came to rest atop his own. "And they'll come back.. and life will go on, as it always has, and as it always will."

----------

The night passed too quickly for Hikari's liking. Morning came bright and early, and she found herself standing at the doors of the keep with Takaji in her arms and Sesshoumaru behind her, watching as her friends and her two adopted children walked away. Jiro stood not too far away as well, staring after Rin with a slightly forlorn aura about him. Once the gates closed behind them, Jiro turned and left, leaving Hikari to sigh and look up at Sesshoumaru. "..I know they'll come back.. but I'm still sad to see them go."

"I know you are, koishii. But all is not lost.. you still have Takaji.. and you still have me." His arms wrapped around Hikari's waist as he stepped back, the massive doors of the keep swinging shut and sealing off the outside. Takaji made a curious sound, then wailed softly, looking up at his mother's face and whimpering.

"And that is all I really need." A small smile appeared as her head lowered, and she lightly kissed Takaji's forehead, then turned her gaze up to Sesshoumaru. "And Shippou and Rin know I'll always love them, no matter what.. and they know the doors of the keep will always be open to them. So really.. it's just a matter of waiting."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, then leaned down, lightly kissing Hikari. "Ai shiteru, koishii."

"Ai shiteru, Sesshy."

* * *

I know, it's been forever, and I'm so sorry! :( But I got writer's block something awful! However, as you see, I finally managed to finish chapter fourteen. :D And guess what.. this is the last full chapter of Take Another Breath! I'll probably be writing (and posting) the epilogue soon, and then.. I'll be starting on a sequel! Or trying to, anyway. Leave me love, I beg of you~!


	15. Epilogue

This is the final entry of Take Another Breath. I want to thank everyone who's been with me through this story; it's been a long nearly three years since I started it, and it's _so_ satisfying to see it finally coming to fruition. If you reviewed, you have my eternal thanks and love. If you didn't.. well.. shame on you! But thanks for reading anyway, and I hope you enjoyed the story, even if you didn't review. I may or may not be starting on a sequel fairly soon, either way, this has been a great journey for me, and I hope to see you all around if I do write a sequel.

* * *

Seven years passed almost in the blink of an eye for Hikari after Shippou and Rin left. Takaji grew up quickly, and by the time he was four, it was evident he would be much like his father; he was a quiet child, very studious and serious, and he admired his father greatly. It was but a month after his seventh birthday that Takaji suddenly came running into the garden where his parents sat, beneath the very tree where they had become mates, his normally stoic face alight with excitement. "Otousan, okaasan!"

Hikari arched a brow and quickly swatted Sesshoumaru's hand away from the front of her kimono, turning a bright turquoise gaze on her young son. "What is it, Taka?"

Skidding to a stop near his parents, he bounced eagerly on his toes, small clawed hands rising to push his silver hair out of his face. "Please, come with me! Quickly!"

Sesshoumaru gazed curiously at his heir, then carefully stood with Hikari in his arms, before setting her on her feet. The mated pair linked hands, before Sesshoumaru nodded. "Lead the way, Takaji."

Takaji gave a fanged grin to his father, then darted back towards the keep with his parents following. Much to their surprise, he led them up to the top of the keep itself, standing atop a parapet as the wind whipped at their clothes and hair. Takaji took up a stance on the opposite side of his mother from Sesshoumaru, clasping her free hand as the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands looked towards the winding path that led up to the walled gate of the keep. Sesshoumaru frowned, and Hikari looked down at Takaji, her expression curious. "Takaji.. why did you bring us up here?"

"Just watch, okaasan.. you'll see soon..." Takaji smiled, and lightly squeezed his mother's hand as he glanced up at her, then back out towards the horizon. "Any moment now..."

"Takaji, what--" Sudden movement at the edge of the forest quickly silenced Sesshoumaru, and his hands pressed to the waist-high wall as he leaned forward, peering towards the group of figures that appeared, making their way towards the keep. "..Is that..?"

Hikari narrowed her eyes, trying to see faces, if she could. What she heard was a familiar voice, carried on the wind, that made her gasp as a joyous smile came across her face. She looked down at Takaji, slightly amazed. "Takaji, how did you know?"

"I saw it in a dream. Oniisan and oneesan are coming home..." There was a sparkle of mischief in the young taiyoukai's eyes as he glanced up at his mother, giving a lopsided grin. "..And just in time for you to tell them and all your friends about our new imoutosan, I believe."

That caught Sesshoumaru's attention, and he too looked at Takaji, the eyes of both taiyoukai wide with surprise. All became clear as a sudden film of alabaster spread across Takaji's eyes, and they shared a look, before Sesshoumaru chuckled. "..I believe our son has inherited your gift, koishii. Come.. we have children and guests to greet."

Hikari smiled, lightly laying a hand on her still-flat stomach as she looked down to the approaching group of long-absent friends and adopted children, then followed her husband and son down to the entry hall of the keep.

Her family was whole again.

-Fin-


End file.
